Esa Cara De Tu Alma
by Angel2012Negro
Summary: Parecía sencillo aceptar aquella mentira para auto-ayudarse mutuamente, pero había cosas a superar y otra cosa que no esperaban en su camino. Y un ejemplo de eso era enamorarse...
1. Prologo

_**Esa Cara De Tu Alma.**_

De nuevo todo a la monotonía: El reloj suena y ella ya está despierta. Se levanta y camina al baño arrastrando los pies, se restriega la piel con fuerza para borrar de ella todo rastro del día anterior. Luego, aún con una toalla en el cabello y vestida ya con ropa deportiva, se sienta a prepararse un plato de cereal y zumo de naranja. Masticó y masticó el primer bocado hasta que se desintegró por completo, y mientras jugaba con la cuchara en el plato, tragaba para meter de nuevo otra cucharada. Y así consecutivamente hasta terminar el plato, entonces era que se tomaba en rápidos tragos el vaso de zumo.

Después salió de su casa, se ató bien las agujetas de los tenis y comenzó su corrida diaria. Corría de su casa al parque más cercano y daba unas cinco vueltas cuando se hallaba con buen humor, en este caso solo le dio dos vueltas y volvió a pie a casa.

¿Cuándo su vida tomó ese rumbo? Sería difícil explicarlo. Después de graduarse y comenzar a ser una abogada todo se descarriló en su vida: El amor, los amigos, la familia y el trabajo. Después de que se resignó a vivir en una tranquila soledad comenzó a girar su vida en torno a una grabación que se repetía día con día; Levantarse a la seis, ducharse, secarse, vestirse, desayunar, correr, bañarse, vestirse e irse al bufete de abogados. Pero al menos su sueño de ser abogada estaba cumplido.

Haruhi suspiró con alivio al ver su casa. Se dirigió a su recamara donde seleccionó un traje color beige y ropa interior, se metió al baño y destensó los músculos cansados con el agua caliente. Se secó y vistió, se calzó unos zapatos a juego con la ropa. Tomó su maletín y se fue a trabajar en su BMW rojo.

Ya allí todo es lo mismo: Los mismos clientes, los mismos casos, las mismas personas, los mismos incidentes.

"_-Resignación ante todo-._" Ese es su lema. Pero un lema que le había funcionado bien, resignándose y poniendo un poco de esmero de más le había hecho ganar todos sus casos y fallando uno sólo… El que detonó su monotonía.

_**Y entonces el juez declaró con voz severa. –La tutela de Mitsuki Yamamoto queda a cargo de su padre: El señor Minoru Yamamoto**_.

Y así su hija salió de su vida para siempre. Al igual que sus amigos de escuela: Kyouya, Tamaki, Mitsukuni, Kaoru, Hikaru y Takashi.

¿Qué estarían haciendo ahora? ¿Estarían casados? ¿Tendrían hijos? ¿La extrañarían cómo ella a ellos? No lo sabía y lo dudaba. Si fuera así ya se hubieran reencontrado.

¿Cómo saber cuándo continuar? No sabía cuando ni en qué momento debía hacer cada cosa, se sentía tan desorientada cuando se hallaba sola. Extrañaba a todos los del club pero era demasiado probable que jamás los volviera a ver, ya no estaría apretada entre los brazos de los gemelos y de Tamaki, que nunca sabría lo que era que Kyouya la abrazara o tener un charla con Takashi que no constase en monosílabos, incluso hasta volver a comer un pedazo de pastel con Mitsukuni. Extrañaba todo de esa época.

-¿Hay alguna novedad hoy, Tamao? –Preguntó a la secretaria. Esta era algo mayor y siempre mantenía una cálida sonrisa en sus labios, su cabello era café y sus ojos grises, era una persona muy amable.

-Sí, creo que es algo que le hará feliz. Señorita Fujioka. Una persona le espera en su despacho. –Le sonrió a su secretaria a la vez que sentía una ligera ola de nerviosismo agitarle los latidos del corazón.

-Te he dicho que me llames Haruhi, no Fujioka. Yo te llamo por tu nombre así lo mínimo es que correspondas. –Apretó un poco más el mango del maletín. -¿Otra cosa más, aparte de la visita?

-Habló la niña Mitsuki, quiere hablar con usted por su cumpleaños.

El día se estaba separando de los demás. Haruhi sonrió con sinceridad. –Gracias, iré a ver al cliente.

Hablaría con su hija, su niña de seis años. Tal vez Minoru se estuviera ablandando… Sólo tal vez. Minoru era un monstruo con ella, pero sabía que con su hija era un dulce de leche, al menos le quedaba ese consuelo. Ahora: ¿Quién sería esa persona?

-Buenas tardes, Haruhi.

Indiscutiblemente: Esas gafas, ese porte, esa voz… Kyouya Ootori estaba en su oficina y seguía tan o más guapo que cuando estaban en la escuela. Su respiración se cortó, ¿Acaso sería una broma de su subconsciente?

-Buenas tardes, Kyouya. ¿A qué debo tu visita? –Musitó en cuando recobró compostura y se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Esperó la respuesta de su ex –compañero de escuela mientras lo detallaba con la mirada.

-Pues, antes de eso déjame decirte que te escondes muy bien. Buscar a Haruhi Fujioka fue difícil más cuando esta era Haruhi Yamamoto. –Comentó sentándose y mirándola con una sonrisa ladeada. –Pero, sé que estás divorciada y tu hija con tu ex. Yo podría ayudarte a recuperarla.

Haruhi entrecerró los ojos mientras se recargaba más en el escritorio. -¿Qué ganarías tú con eso?

-¿Por qué intuyes que esta vez quiero ganar algo con ayudar?

-Es de mala educación responder con otra pregunta, pero te responderé: Ayudar desinteresadamente es cosa de Tamaki, no tuya. Así que por favor, ten la amabilidad de decirme o más bien informarme tu interés de ayudarme con mi hija. Señor Ootori. –Argumentó con seriedad, el tema de Mitsuki era muy importante para ella, por lo tanto no podía sino actuar con seriedad y profesionalismo en vez de crear un ambiente íntimo y mostrar lo mucho que le afectaba no tenerla a su lado.

-Reacción interesante, _**Fujioka**_. Pero, no es que diga que no eres eficiente, mis abogados podrían hacer que vuelvas a tener a Mitsuki. ¿Haninozuka sabe que le pusiste así por él? –Kyouya sonrió ante la sorpresa en el rostro de la joven abogada. –Por tu semblante deduzco que no.

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso? ¿Me has estado espiando?

-Uhm, en realidad. Te localicé apenas hace un par de meses, pero es obvio: Mitsukuni –Mitsuki. –Sus gafas brillaron ocultando sus ojos.

-No creo que estuvieras aquí sólo por eso. Tú escondes algo, y sí estás aquí es porque vas a decírmelo. –Estaba algo sonrojada y a los ojos de Kyouya se veía especialmente encantadora.

-Bien, quiero que trabajes para nuestro bufete. Tienes mucho potencial y así sería aprovechado, ganarías el doble o triple de lo que ganas aquí. Además: Si tienes buenos ingresos, trabajo fijo y una _pareja_ tendrás más puntos a tu favor a la hora de pelear la custodia de Mitsuki. –Ella se quedó callada, comenzó a digerir sus palabras y suspiró.

-¿De dónde sacaría yo una pareja?

-Es allí la parte en la que yo saco beneficios, mi querida Haruhi. Mi padre pretende casarme con una niña de clase alta que no conozco ni quiero conocer. Si finjo ser tu pareja ambos ganamos. Mi padre me dejaría en paz y tú tendrías a tu hija. –La miró fijamente anticipando su victoria, se recargó más en su asiento. –Si no quieres, no respondas en este momento. Te daré de aquí hasta mañana a la misma hora.

-¡¿A dónde vas?! –Preguntó al verle levantarse y caminar a la puerta, le siguió por inercia.

-Te daré tiempo, Fujioka. Pero tienes que darme una respuesta, no quiero un tal vez ni un quizás. Un sí o un no, simple y llano. Así que con mi ultimátum dado, no le veo chiste a estar aquí. –Se acercó a ella y le dio en beso en las comisuras de los labios. –Nos vemos mañana, _Haruhi_. –Susurró en su oído aturdiendo con su aliento y perfume los sentidos de la abogada. Y salió del despacho.

Desconcertada, se recargó en la puerta. ¿Alguien podría volver el tiempo para que ella analizara que rayos acababa de ocurrir? Se cubrió el rostro estando aún aturdida.

Kyouya Ootori la besó, le propuso empleo y un noviazgo, fingido pero un noviazgo en sí, y ofreció ayuda para recuperar a su hija. Todo en un día que pintaba a ser parte de su disco rayado, un día que se diferenciaba a los demás días en cuatro años. Ah pero eso no era lo que la aturdía, si no la reacción de su cuerpo, parecía haber reaccionado instintivamente acercándose un poco más a él y en su interior deseó que el beso se hubiera desviado un poco a la derecha.

Movió la cabeza. Ya comenzaba a desvariar, quizás Tamao tenía razón en eso de que trabajaba mucho.

Pero Kyouya tenía razón, un buen salario, una pareja y empleo fijos eran elementales a la hora en que el juez dictaminaba quien se quedaba con la custodia. Aunque reservaba dudas, los novios se abrazaban, tomaban de la mano, se acariciaban y besaban en público y si aceptaba tendría que besar, abrazar, tomar de la mano y acariciar a Kyouya. Dios, la idea hacía que su estomago hormigueara, su corazón se agitara, y la sangre se aglomerara en sus mejillas.

Pero por lo menos le diría un feliz "Hasta Nunca" a la monotonía. Y le daría la bienvenida a situaciones que no podía ni imaginar, pero al menos sí sabría que se siente ser abrazada por el host genial.

* * *

Primera historia de Ouran y lo demás es lo conocido. No me pertenece nada más que Minoru y Mitsuki, no lo puse al principio porque… más que nada la pereza XD.

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lo continuo o mejor ignoro esas ideas que se comienzan a formular en mi mente? La explicación a su corto contenido es que más bien es una introducción, más adelante me internaré en lo que para mí es el futuro del tercer hijo Ootori varón.

Un comentario no está demás, no importa ni que tenga sólo dos palabras o una.

¡Besos y saludos!


	2. Beso

_**Esa Cara De Tu Alma**_

_**Capitulo 1:**_ Beso.

No había mucho que pensar.

¿Oh sí?

No, realmente no. ¿Qué debería pensarle? Él ganaba, ella ganaba. Ganaban todos.

Pero, tenía dudas, muchas dudas acerca de Kyouya. No dudaba de que sus intenciones no fuesen las que él mismo declaró, ya que eso estaba más que claro, aunque ahora era un poco desconocido este Kyouya. Ese que se presento en su despacho era un hombre y el que ella conoció era un adolescente.

Parecía ser el mismo, su cabello estaba ligeramente más largo y sus lentes eran prácticamente los mismos. Su sonrisa era igual que antes y su carácter sinceramente distaba de haber cambiado, pero seguía sintiendo que había algo diferente en el moreno.

No se podía concentrar en el papeleo, no podía leer bien los casos ni sacar una estrategia para ganar el caso. Tenía la mente nublada, prácticamente estaba ciega porque sólo miraba los papeles y de ahí desviaba la mirada a la pared de enfrente donde estaban colgados sus diplomas, en principio ella no quiso ponerlos allí pero la insistencia de Tamao le recordó a su padre y no pudo decir no.

Extrañaba mucho a su padre, pero al menos él se había reencontrado con su amor, con su madre.

Deseaba que Minoru no hubiese sido tan egoísta, pero aparte aún conservaba el alivio que le regaló el divorcio. Había creído que él era un caballero, pero no resultó lo que creía, al nacer su hija le reprochó tantas cosas. La lastimó tanto que su corazón se cerró automáticamente y sólo pudo y quiso concentrarse en su pequeña, terminando en más discusiones y peleas con Minoru que apelaba lo poco que le prestaba atención.

Quizás tenía miedo de que Kyouya se pareciera en ese campo a Minoru.

Suspirando se frotó los ojos, miró su reloj de muñeca y se levantó después de apilar perfectamente los papeles. Se alisó la ropa y con una mirada melancólica se despidió de la foto de su padre que tenía en su despacho. Tomó de nuevo su maletín después de guardar algunos papeles que previamente había separado.

-Por lo menos Tamao sí dormirá bien hoy. –Se consoló al ver el escritorio de su secretaria vacío, ella casi la esclavizaba a trasnochar cuando la misma Tamao lo hacía por decisión propia, seguía sintiendo que le debía demasiado a esa mujer.

Caminó con paso solemne, tomó un taxi y fue a su casa.

Esta la recibió como siempre; Solitaria y fría. Sentía esa casa ajena, la sentía demasiado grande para ella sola, en la parte trasera, justo en medio de una pared, había un enorme agujero. Ella lo hizo de desesperación, de cierta forma odiaba su casa. Sentía desprecio pero no la podía dejar, allí estuvo dos años con su niña, le era difícil separarse a pesar de lo mucho que odiara la construcción.

Entró, dejó el maletín cerca del perchero y subió a quitarse la ropa. Se duchó y colocó un pijama, la primera que encontró, con su respectiva ropa interior, se recostó en su cama y divagó en su corta charla con Ootori.

_-__**¿Haninozuka sabe que le pusiste así por él?-.**_

Seguía incomoda con ese tema, y le incomodaba más que el chico Ootori supiera aquello. Nadie lo sabía y era cómo su pequeño secreto personal.

¿Por qué le puso así? Bueno, al ver a ese pequeño bebé rubio y de grandes ojos miel, no pudo evitar pensar en el Loli Shota. Así que razonando que en una niña no estaría bien Mitsukuni, quitó el "un" para que quedara el nombre femenino. Minoru no se quejó ya que su madre también se llamaba Mitsuki y pensó que su esposa le puso así por ella.

Igualmente sentía una opresión en el pecho. Aún seguía sin ver a los _ricos bastardos_ y sin su pequeña, ¿qué estaría haciendo su nena ahora?

Quizás jugaba con el perro que le había obsequiado antes de que el juez dictaminara su sentencia, que era cómo ella veía las cosas, era un Samoyedo. Aunque tuvo que darla a una escuela de adiestramiento para que no le diera problemas a su hija y Minoru no se hiciera de una escusa para alejarla de Mitsuki.

Quería creer que lo correcto era aceptar, pero aún en sus pequeñas charlas Mitsuki le decía lo mucho que deseaba que ella volviera con su padre. Y por eso siempre lloraba por las noches, lloraba de impotencia. Ahora no sabía cómo lo tomaría su retoño, era muy pequeña y dependiente, era demasiado inteligente y lo último que quería era que la odiase.

Ella no tenía la culpa de nada, ni siquiera Minoru. Bueno quizás él sí, pero ella también, Mitsuki sólo era la víctima de los errores de ambos. Pero su hija era su error más hermoso, su razón de vivir.

Seguro le haría mal, tanta ilusión le hace a su hija tener a sus padres juntos. Pero no volvería a caer, no sería por segunda vez la pobre idiota de Minoru, no más.

¡Pero era tan difícil saber que podría lastimar a su hija!

Igualmente no se podía negar, Kyouya Ootori la había acorralado. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared, odiaba sentirse vulnerable. Pero sabía que era lo mejor, o eso quería creer.

* * *

Lo había tenido muy bien planeado, cómo casi todo. Y contaba con un punto a su favor, sabía la debilidad de ella y no precisamente hablaba del sushi que ella amaba.

Su hija… ¿Cómo era la hija de Haruhi? Seguro tendría algo de su madre, pero sentía curiosidad por verla, aunque cada cosa se daría a su tiempo.

Haruhi era la candidata perfecta a ser su 'novia', era parecida a él y era seguro que no tendrían problemas. Ella sabía cuando hablar y cuando no, era casi tan perceptiva cómo él y seguro su padre no encontraría objeción en su contra. Haruhi era perfecta.

Ahora qué, casi no recordaba el nombre de su prometida. ¿Cuál era? Según su memoria era una estadounidense hija de unos socios de su padre, ¿Marianne? ¿Alice? Bueno lo que recordaba era que terminaba con 'e'. Aunque debía reconocer, basándose en fotografías, ella era una rubia muy hermosa, pero a leguas se veía lo frívola que era. Él deseaba una mujer verdadera, única y cálida, alguien que le completara su ser, que fuera su media parte, no quería una mujer interesada y fría.

Probablemente sonara extraño, pero era así. Jamás se había sentido atraído por esas niñitas de alta sociedad, ¿por qué? Porque no le interesaban las niñas mimadas, menos quería una igual de caprichosa y hueca cómo las que él solía tratar. Esas eran las que siempre eran infieles y él no sería el imbécil de nadie.

Su padre seguía dudando, tal vez no tanto como antes, en su capacidad. Pero él no era una copia de él y gracias a Dios que fuese así. Jamás desearía ser cómo su padre, quizás lo único que le quería imitar era el éxito que tenía en los negocios, de ahí en fuera no deseaba nada.

Por eso nunca aceptaría que le predispusiera a una esposa. Sabía que aquello era una prueba, más bien un ataque, y él ya contaba con su respuesta lista. Si a su padre le molestó que una chiquilla le pusiera en su lugar y le defendiera a él, más le molestaría ver a esa misma chiquilla convertida en una Ootori.

Sonrió con satisfacción.

No dudaba que Haruhi aceptase, lo daba por sentado. No era arrogancia o que viera el futuro, era sólo, qué ella no tenía más alternativas. Incluso sentía una extraña satisfacción, sentía placentero el haberla acorralado.

Además, aparte de librarse de una prometida no deseada, podría regodearse con el enfado de su padre. Quería demostrarle nuevamente qué él estaba más capacitado de lo que él creía, cómo cuando compró aquella empresa a escondidas, porque era un reto a su autoridad. Además, él no estaba hecho para vivir a la sombras de su progenitor, él no era cómo ninguno de sus hermanos. Y le enorgullecía.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar frenético en su bolsillo. -¿Aló?

-_Mañana habrá una cena con tus futuros suegros, a las ocho en punto._

-No me casaré, padre. –Contestó con cierta molestia impregnada en su voz. Esperó paciente la respuesta de su padre.

-_¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes una pareja? –_Se estaba burlando de él. Lo sabía, pero se tragó su mala contestación, aunque la lengua le picara deseando soltar veneno.

-Más bien, desearía que vinieses a comer con mi verdadera prometida. –Disfrutó arrastrar la palabra y saboreó la última. Se sentía tan bien ser la piedra en su zapato, Haruhi jamás sabría cuanto lo ayudaba, aún antes de haber aceptado, porque eso estaba más que claro.

-_Muy bien, hijo, estaré allí a las nueve. Alguien debe disculparse por tus tonterías._ –Y simple y sencillamente, le colgó. Su padre, le colgó. Se sintió enfurecido, pero sólo se quitó los lentes y se apretó el puente de la nariz. ¿Qué hora sería?

Eran las nueve. Y él estaba agotado.

Mañana obtendría su sí. Y mañana de nuevo se enfrentaría a su padre. ¡Qué bien se sentía saber que le ganaría otra batalla silenciosa!

* * *

Estaba nerviosa. Tan nerviosa que se durmió al amanecer y sólo fueron dos míseras horas. Tan nerviosa que no le dio tiempo de ir a correr, ni desayunar, sólo hubo tiempo para ducharse lo más rápido posible y tomar el taxi que pasara a su lado. Tan nerviosa que estaba aturdida y por primera vez en su vida actuaba con torpeza.

Y tanto que olvidó su maletín en casa.

-¿Señorita Fujioka, se encuentra bien? –Esa fue la bienvenida de Tamao y cómo se sentía estresada por sus nervios prácticamente le graznó una respuesta.

-¡Te he dicho qué me llames Haruhi! ¡Y sí estoy bien! –Ambas se sorprendieron de aquello, no era normal que perdiera los estribos. Haruhi suspiró y musitó. –Perdón, no he podido dormir en la noche y ni siquiera comí algo. Estoy demasiado mal.

-Deberías tomarte la tarde libre. –Aconsejó la castaña con tono conciliador. Ella sólo negó.

-Tengo una cita, eh, importante. Con el señor de ayer –Su tono seguía teniendo ese tinte nervioso y se demostró cuando colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Tamao le sonrió, parecía saber a qué se refería, ¿cómo era posible? Le correspondió la sonrisa y entró.

¿Cuánto faltaba para que llegara Kyouya? No lo sabía, podría ser en una hora, dos, tres, cuatro o sólo media hora. Estuvo pensando toda la madrugada en Kyouya, en su hija y el padre de Kyouya, Minoru desaparecía fácilmente de su mente, pero Kyouya…

Agitó la cabeza. Debía tratar de concentrarse en el papeleo desperdigado que había en su escritorio. Tomó algunos papeles y paseó los ojos por las letras, distinguió débilmente palabras cómo: Denuncia, cargos por, delinque sobre. Y la cosa se alargaba. Estaba frustrada su lectura.

Salió y le pidió un café a Tamao. Hizo unas llamadas a sus clientes, habló con los abogados acusantes e hizo una última para ultimar detalles con el segundo abogado defensor de uno de sus clientes. Todo lo hizo después de cuatro tazas de café y en dos horas. Miró su reloj: Pronto darían las cuatro.

-Espero que tengas ya mi respuesta. –Dio un pequeño brinco en su sillón. Levantó la mirada de sus papeles y observó a Kyouya. Su corazón había comenzado a bombear con fuerza.

-Uhm, creo que la tengo. –Titubeó. Kyouya se acercó y tomó asiento delante de ella, Haruhi lo miró detenidamente, del cabello le escurrían gotas y estaba vestido de manera informal. Sin quererlo se sonrojó.

-Bueno, dímela ya. Tengo planes para esta noche. –Sonrió torciendo la boca. Ella por su parte frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Supongo que la sabes ya, no por nada eres _el_ _rey en las sombras_. –Ootori ensanchó su sonrisa. Haruhi definitivamente no era la misma de cuando iban a Ouran. Se acercó más y rodeó el escritorio para posicionarse a un lado de la castaña. La instó a levantarse tomándola del brazo, ella se levantó a regañadientes, parecía un poco ofuscada.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero yo _quiero_ escucharlo de tus labios. –Le susurró al oído sujetándola de la cintura. Haruhi estaba azorada y de nuevo aturdida por el aliento mentolado del varón, por su mente pasaba el pensamiento que casi había olvidado.

"-_Maldito rico bastardo-._"

-Sabes bien que la respuesta es sí. –Sintió los cálidos labios masculinos apresar los propios y fue cómo sentir que todo daba vueltas y desaparecía. Cerró los ojos y se aferró al cuello de Kyouya. Él no besaba nada, nada, mal. -¿Ese beso por qué fue? –Preguntó en un jadeo en cuanto él se separó.

-Acabamos de sellar un particular contrato. Muy pronto serás la prometida de Kyouya Ootori, no podías esperar otra cosa. –Su sonrisa fue deslumbrante para la atontada mujer.

¿Por qué permanecía el sentimiento de que ese beso y decisión conllevarían más cosas de las que habían planeado?

* * *

Primer capítulo publicado. ¡Estoy emocionada! No esperaba recibir tanto reviews que me animaran a continuar. Realmente espero no haberlos decepcionado y disculpen lo corto, tuve que ir a revisión médica y no me alienta mucho saber que dentro de unos días unas enfermeras vampiras me sacarán sangre, ufa pero ni modos.

Mil gracias a: **Melissa** ¡Fuiste mi primer comentario! Gracias y me alegra que te gustara, besos. **Shezar** ¿Dejaste doble review? Te agradezco el doble, la suerte la necesitaré para que no me quieran asesinar luego, jaja. **Nambelle** Bueno aquí tienes el primer capítulo, ¿Qué te pareció? Espero me des tu opinión, besos. **Judith, ** yo también adoro a Kyouya más que a Tamaki, se me hace más atractivo jaja, espero que también te guste este cap. **Masako_san **acá tienes el primer cap, espero verte por aquí con tu opinión, besos. **Caro**, cumplido, espero te guste. **Aire2409** yo también he buscado más sobre ellos y al no encontrar me dije ¿Por qué no hacerlo yo misma? Y acá tienes el primer cap, espero te guste y me des tu opinión, besos. **Rizy dark Angell Cullen** ya está el cap, me alegraría tu opinión, besos.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: _**Satisfacción Paternal.**_


	3. Satisfacción Paternal

_**Esa Cara De Tu Alma**_

_**Capitulo Dos: **_Satisfacción Paternal.

-Pruébese este, aquel de allá y ese verde. –Haruhi miraba con espanto la cantidad exuberante de vestidos que había escogido la dependienta de aquella tienda. Buscó a Kyouya de reojo y lo vio haciendo unas llamadas, no podía ver sus ojos ya que el brillo de las lentes no se lo permitía. –Ese morado es precioso, pero el rosa escotado de allí le quedaría… ¡Divino! Cómo su pecho no es exuberante pero tampoco escaso, lo lucirá.

En esos momentos deseó poder tener algo a la mano para metérselo en la boca a la dependienta.

Kyouya colgó y la miró. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, abrió la boca para decirle algo y justo volvió a sonar su celular. Ella volvió a mirar a la dependienta, que prácticamente, la estaba empujando a los probadores. Una vez ella topó con la puerta recibió en brazos unos diez vestidos, con distintos matices y colores, y diseños. Se metió en el pequeño espacio y cerró la puerta.

Tomó el primero: Era color azul con blanco, era matizado y le llegaba a las rodillas. Tenía un gran escote en la espalda que seguro le llegaría hasta donde la espalda comenzaba a perder su nombre. Arrugando la nariz de disgusto, dejó ese en su lugar. Tomó otro, era color amarillo, se ajustaba a los pechos y de ahí tenía caída suelta. Se lo colocó.

-Haruhi, sal cuando te hayas probado alguno de los vestidos. Necesito ver si queda bien. –Abrió la puerta saliendo después de escuchar a Kyouya. –Mmm, pruébate otro.

-¿este no te gusta? –La pregunta fluyó con inocencia de sus labios mientras sus manos acariciaban un poco la tela suave y holgada.

-Sí, pero será una cena formal. Debes verte decente. -¿Eso fue un insulto? Si no, ella lo sintió como tal. ¿Acaso se veía cómo una cualquiera? Refunfuñando se metió de nuevo en el probador. El proceso de aquello fue constante hasta que quedó uno, era de tono cálidos: Tenía un suave escote que mostraba el comienzo de sus pechos, unos tirantes finos y delgados, se ceñía en la cintura marcándola y dándole una silueta suave, le llegaba casi a los tobillos y tenía una abertura sensual desde el muslo al final del vestido. Le quedaba hermoso.

Y su cabello, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de media espalda, parecía empeñarse en combinar a la perfección con el vestido. Haruhi estaba embelesada con ella misma, simplemente, estaba tan acostumbrada a su visión de ella enfundada en puros trajes laborales en colores oscuros y térreos que verse en ese elegante vestido le dejaba impactada.

Salió y Kyouya la miró. Estaba sinceramente sorprendido, Haruhi parecía una Diosa. Sonrió y empujó con el dedo sus gafas por el puente de su nariz. –Cárguelo a mi tarjeta. –Ordenó acercándose a su **novia**, sonaba bien decirlo. Sea farsa o verdad, era suya. Suya hasta que ninguno necesitara del otro. –Es perfecto, pudiste haber comenzado por él.

Y claro que ella deseó haberlo hecho, pero el estar debajo de quince o diez o más vestidos no ayudó. –Alégrate de que lo encontramos y ya. –Susurró mirando la tela suave, casi aterciopelada, del vestido. A ella también le parecía perfecto. -¿Tan elegante es la cena con tu padre? –Él sólo asintió.

-Y prepárate, posiblemente nos la va a poner difícil. Así que será mejor que te prepares, yo ya estoy acostumbrado así que no será problema para ti.

-¿Olvidas que soy abogada? He lidiado con muchas personas, cada una diferente y algunas muy difíciles de tratar. –Suspiró recordando a un particular cliente que abusó y tenía dos abogados en su caso, uno de ellos era ella, el otro abogado siempre difería en sus opiniones y casi nunca llegaban a algún acuerdo. Lo peor era que se acercaba el juicio y no llegaban a una táctica eficaz. –Podré con tu padre. –Mencionó muy segura de sí misma. Kyouya negó con la cabeza.

-El hombre del que me _defendiste_ hace años, no es el mismo. Desde que me hice cargo de la mitad de los negocios Ootori, ha estado encima de mí, así que debes andar precavida. –Advirtió serio, tan serio como pocas veces le vio de adolescente. Sólo pudo asentir. La dependiente entregó la tarjeta que le había dado el Ootori para pagar y le sonrió a la pareja.

-Si la señorita gusta quitarse el vestido, lo envolveré. –Haruhi entró de nuevo al probador para quitarse el vestido y colocarse la ropa que traía. Al salir se lo entregó a la dependienta que fue directamente a la caja para guardarlo en una bolsa. –Tomen y gracias por su preferencia.

-Gracias a ti. –Le obsequió una sonrisa marca Ootori registrada a lo que la pobre mujer correspondió con un sonrojo exagerado. –Tenemos un poco de tiempo. Quizás sería mejor trazarnos una 'historia de amor' convincente. –Soltó después de salir de la tienda. Haruhi suspiró y apretó la mano alrededor de la bolsa.

-¿Y qué dirás? –Preguntó en un suspiro. Evitó mirar a Kyouya, simplemente no se acostumbraba a su presencia junto a ella. No era de extrañar, pocas personas entablaban una relación cordial con Haruhi.

-Creo que eso es algo que debemos planear juntos. En caso de que mi hermana pregunte tendríamos una historia similar. –Dijo simplonamente, era un poco exasperante intuir la sonrisa que tenía Ootori mientras decía esas palabras.

-Lo lamento, pero ahora en estos momentos no tengo _suficiente_ imaginación para crear una melosa, y peligrosamente 'dulce' para diabéticos, historia de amor. –Comentó con sarcasmo y una sonrisa cínica bailándole en los labios.

-¿Estás molesta por algo? –Inocencia. Esa palabra la pregonaba a gritos la sonrisa de él, aunque sus ojos, aún a través de los lentes, brillaban con malicia.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡No, que va! Sólo por qué me sacaste casi a rastras de mi oficina con ayuda de tus empleados, me llevaste cómo a veinte tiendas a probarme ropa, zapatos, joyería, perfume y a la estética para un corte de cabello y maquillaje. No quiere decir que esté molesta. Es más, ¡brillo de la alegría! –Refunfuñó mirándolo con reproche y cansancio. –Había olvidado esa especie de sensación de ser muñeca de trapo de ustedes. ¡Pudiste pedirme mi permiso, o algo, no sacarme a la fuerza!

-No es mi estilo rogar.

-¡Nunca es estilo de nadie! –Pronunció con la mandíbula tensa. -¡Maldito rico bastardo! –Masculló con enfado escuchando reír al Ootori. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago al escucharlo. Lo disimuló volteando el rostro.

* * *

-¿Estás preocupada? –Le preguntó con tono neutro mientras conducía su híbrido. Haruhi llevaba callada casi medio camino, no era raro contando sus antecedentes en el instituto y por lo que sabía, pero sentía que la situación tenía que ver con aquello.

-No, es que… -Se mordió los labios, indecisa. –No sé a qué me enfrentaré, además, odio tener explosiones de carácter, no soy así. No me gusta. –Confesó mirando por la ventana. Aún no le cabía que iría con el padre de Kyouya. Era tan… Extraño.

-No hay nada de malo en eso. Pero era claro que pasaría, estaba implícito en nuestro trato, aunque ahora que lo pienso. –Comenzó deteniéndose en el semáforo. –Deberíamos hacer un contrato formal, digo, tratado en privado.

-¿Para qué? –Preguntó en cuanto la marcha volvió a andar. Él la miró de reojo un segundo, tal vez curioso del motivo de algo obvio a sus ojos.

-Para concretar un tiempo más viable, imponer nuestras normas, y todo eso. –Respondió escuetamente. –Es más seguro hacerlo así. ¿No te parece?

-Pero, ¿por qué? –Volvió a preguntar. No lo comprendía, no le veía el sentido a crearlo siendo un absurdo la situación.

-Lo comprenderás luego. –Sonrió torcidamente. Volvió a callar, no quería descifrar lo oculto en sus palabras. No podía, quizás quería soñar, soñar que volvía a tener diecisiete, soñar que seguía con su padre, sus amigos o soñar que tenía a Mitsuki a su lado.

Mitsuki… su pequeña princesita de pelo rubio y ojos miel. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría?

* * *

-Déjate el pelo en paz. –Soltó cansino el pelinegro. Haruhi le ignoró y siguió tratando de peinar su flequillo, pasando su mano de arriba abajo en un proceso seguido y sin interrupción. –Me vas a volver loco con que sigas haciendo ese movimiento. –Le gruñó finalmente.

-No se queda quieto. –Dijo por toda respuesta, aunque para desesperación del varón, sin dejar de intentar aplacar los repentinos mechones rebeldes.

-Ni se quedarán conforme a sigas haciendo eso, evita hacerlo con mi familia. –Ella asintió y se sintió cómo una nena siendo reprendida por su padre. Kyouya estaba muy elegante, en un frac negro con camisa blanca y corbata gris. Sobrio y elegante. –Sería descortés. –Volvió a asentir.

-¿A qué hora era la cena?

-A las nueve, creo, pero no importa. Un retraso a veces es elegante, sólo cuando la diferencia no sobrepasa de media hora. –Miró hacía su reloj. –Y tenemos con suerte un adelanto de media hora, nos da unos cuarenta minutos libres para nosotros. ¿Algo que quieras hacer?

-No se me ocurre nada. Pero podrías darme datos sobre tu familia. O pasear por algún parque para que me des datos de tu familia. –Sonrió al ver la ceja arqueada del Ootori.

-O sea qué, quiera o no, te los tengo que dar según tú, ¿Eh? Interesante. –Musitó con una sonrisa. –Anda pues, iremos a caminar un rato, pero no hablaré. Digamos que prefiero el silencio.

-Está bien.

-Quizás… -Comenzó él. –Deberías ayudar a trazar una _historia de amor _creíble, no se me da bien ese campo.

-No lo sé, él sabe que nos conocimos en Ouran. –Soltó Haruhi jugando con la abertura del vestido. –Dile que nos encontramos hace unos meses y decidimos qué éramos tal para cual.

-No eres muy romántica.

-Gran afirmación. Ootori.

Él sonrió simplemente. –De nada, Haruhi. –Miró su reloj. –Podremos posponer el paseo, es más importante coincidir en la información. –Ahogó un suspiro. –Mi hermana es muy sobre-protectora a su extraña manera. No quiero que lo descubra.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué estamos juntos por conveniencia y no por amor? Quizás no le guste, pero tu vida es tuya, vívela como quieras y no cómo quieren los demás. –Murmuró mirando por la ventana.

-Gran consejo de alguien hundido durante años, ¿eh?, Fuyumi sólo se preocupa por mi felicidad. Antes lo hacía y lo seguirá haciendo hasta qué… -Hizo una pausa. Su mirada se oscureció unos segundos. –Será mejor que lleguemos a la Mansión Ootori.

Pisó el acelerador y el carro reaccionó barriendo un poco en la calle. Haruhi retuvo sus ganas de preguntar el qué, supuso que era mejor esperar a qué él mismo lo dijese… Siempre y cuando él deseara decirlo. Le observó en silencio: Su semblante estaba sombrío y estaba sorprendida de que pudiera estar concentrado en la carretera, su mandíbula se miraba tensa y qué decir de sus hombros.

De verdad que Kyouya era un enigma para ella.

* * *

Tenían tiempo allí encerrados los dos en el auto de Kyouya. Sin decir nada, ni siquiera habían quitado el seguro de sus puertas, él parecía absorto y ella simplemente prefirió no ahondar.

Simplemente sentía que la hubieran borrado y qué sólo en ese automóvil estaba Kyouya. Miró discretamente al radio del coche, eran quince para las nueve. ¡Vayan si llevaban tiempo así!

Quizás el de gafas ya había recapacitado, pero, sí si lo hizo ella quedaba en mal término. En su interior se estaba acunando la oportunidad y la esperanza. Y ambas parecían querer dejarle gran mella sí todo acababa mal. Tenía ilusión, una ilusión que no había sentido después de todo lo que le había pasado y un sentimiento de peligro vibrando dentro de ella, estremeciendo su corazón y estrujando su razón y aún así… No hallaba arma para negarse, y de nada servía puesto que aceptar era algo ya hecho.

-Kyouya, sí necesitas desahogarte o algo… dímelo. –Le dijo con voz clara. –Además, pensé que iríamos donde tu padre y sin embargo estamos aquí, en tiempo muerto. –Agregó no sin un cierto énfasis de molestia.

-No puedo decir que lo lamento, sino más qué en realidad pensaba en algo que no es de tu incumbencia –Refutó. –Quizás debamos bajar ya.

-Eso debió haber sido hace cinco minutos. –Contestó sin alterar su tono de voz. Frotando sus manos.

-¿Estás segura? Yo sé porqué lo hago. Creo que podemos esperar todo hoy, sólo me estaba preparando. –Él estaba mintiendo, aunque Haruhi no lo notó. No era tiempo, al menos no ese día, de que ella se enterara. –Anda, date prisa. –Mencionó bajando y cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

La castaña suspiró y se dio ánimos pensando en su pequeña niña.

* * *

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente. Ootori padre estaba en una posición indescifrable, la miraba intensamente casi con satisfacción que se disimulaba maravillosamente tras sus gafas. A su derecha estaba Fuyumi Ootori, la hermana mayor de Kyouya. Comiendo tranquilamente y que la miraba con mucha curiosidad.

De pronto quería saber sí Kyouya había hablado de ella cuando estaban en Ouran. Posiblemente no, Tamaki una vez contó que quizás él era el único que había conocido bien la casa de Kyouya.

Suspiró mirando las delicias que había ante sus ojos. Tomó con su tenedor un poco de pasta y la masticó lentamente, saboreando. Realmente estaba deliciosa, pero seguía incomoda con la mirada insistente de Ootori Padre. Kyouya de vez en cuando levantaba la vista y le acariciaba la mano, en pos y gracia de demostrar a su padre que se casaba con 'amor' de por medio. Sí, ya va, Kyouya enamorado de ella.

Sonrió y tragó lo que tenía en la boca. Se llevó a los labios la copa con vino que tenía servida delante, y tomó un trago largo. El dulce sabor le acarició el paladar y refrescó su garganta. Tomó un camarón que deslizó entre el tenedor y su boca, el silencio era sólo roto por el sonido de los utensilios, perturbador pero tranquilo.

Era extraño estar así y allí con ellos. Más aún era pensar en con qué motivo estaban allí, decir que estaba tranquila era parte mentira y otra verdad, sólo temía y sentía una especie transfigurada de adrenalina en el estomago. Tragó y bebió un trago largo de vino.

Kyouya a su lado sólo hacía leves caricias a su mano y miraba desde su lugar a su padre, Fuyumi sólo sonreía algo tensa. Todos estaban algo afectados por el pesado ambiente, pero podría jurar que el más tenso era Kyouya. Lo podía percibir con facilidad aunque él se veía igual.

Al terminar de comer fueron al gran salón, tomaron asiento y unas empleadas les llevaron una botella y cuatro copas. Fuyumi se sentó junto a Kyouya y él la jaló lo más cerca posible, le alcanzó una copa que no dudé en tomar. Posiblemente si seguía así se podría emborrachar.

-El motivo de esto creo que es algo que ya sabes, Fujioka. –Habló con voz ronca, le hizo dar un respingo. –Lo mismo va para ti, Kyouya. Quedé mal con mis socios.

-No soy un mocoso para que decidas mi vida. –Argumentó con tranquilidad y tomando mi mano cómo desafiándolo nuevamente. Miré a su hermana ella miraba todo desde un punto neutral, pero parecía que apoyaba más a Kyouya.

-Tienes razón, no eres un mocoso, pero actúas cómo uno. –Contestó bebiendo de su copa con naturalidad. -¿Te casas con él por su dinero o por qué, Fujioka?

Abrió la boca pero la cerró nuevamente, no era ninguna caza-fortunas. –Por qué lo amo. –Murmuró muy segura, aunque sonó demasiado real. Miró a Kyouya que clavó sus ojos en los de ella, él también se dio cuenta. –No me importa su dinero, es más, sí usted quiere firmo un acuerdo de que no habrá bienes mancomunados. –Dijo en cuanto separó sus ojos de los suyos.

-Padre, creo que con esto ya se aseguró que no es una interesada. –Escuchó decir a Fuyumi. Suspiró en silencio sintiendo una palpable tensión en el ambiente. – Además, deberías alegrarte que tu hijo ya superó aquello… -Dijo mirándola de reojo cómo dándole apoyo.

-De igual forma a Haruhi no te le vas a acercar. –Rodeó su espalda con uno de sus brazos. –No volverás a interferir en mi vida. –Masculló entre dientes, a cada instante se sentía más pequeña y confundida.

Él mayor suspiró. –Estoy demasiado viejo para jugar, Kyouya. Deberías agradecer que no te hundiera antes.

-Lo hiciste. –Dijo con voz amarga. –Me hundiste cómo no tienes idea.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que pasó, deberías haberlo superado. Después de todo eres un Ootori. –Tensó su agarre alrededor de Haruhi y la mandíbula también. Fuyumi suspiró lentamente, el señor Ootori profirió una sonrisa de consuelo… Pero, ¿de consuelo a quién?

-Creo qué… -Se calló sintiendo de repente sus miradas encima de ella, su corazón se acelero y sintió cómo la sangre se le aglomeró en las mejillas. Miró por encima de su hombro a Kyouya que no dejaba de tenerla entre sus brazos, inspiró lentamente sintiendo el calor proveniente del cuerpo de él. De alguna forma le dio valor. –Aunque no sepa bien de qué va todo esto, sé que unirme a Kyouya es algo que deseo. –Hizo una pausa tragando duro, la imagen de su hija sonriéndole la mareó ante la posibilidad que se le abría. –Tal vez no sea lo que usted espere, pero estoy segura que a pesar de todo es lo que quiero hacer. No me importa su dinero, ya se lo dije, sólo… Sólo quiero creer que esto es lo correcto. –Soltó las palabras que no quería proferir. Escaparon así de simple, su alma desnudó una parte de su miedo.

Kyouya no pudo sino soltar una sonrisa. Se le escapó y fue una sonrisa sincera, la miró encantado por unos segundos. Incluso la apretó más contra él, quería que supiera que él también lo sentía, tal vez no mucho y no lo comprendía lo suficiente, pero ahora todo estaba en una dirección que no tenía regreso. Y le encantó eso.

Ootori padre simplemente le dirigió una mirada satisfecha a Haruhi. Por fin su hijo le daba un gusto más, le hacía ganarle otra vez a él… Les sonrió. -¿Y cuándo será la boda?

Fuyumi miró a su padre con una media sonrisa. Tomó la mano de Kyouya transmitiéndole su apoyo, y él la miró en agradecimiento, algo que notó ella era cómo se aferraba a Fujioka. Le dio tranquilidad verlo, tenía un muy buen presentimiento y el que su padre mostrara aceptación no hacía más que afirmárselo.

-Aún no lo sabemos. –Escuchó decir a Kyouya. –Pero pronto lo acordaremos.

-Tal vez en navidad. –Dijo más tranquila. La conversación siguió y planearon a medias la recepción, que sería, casi por ley para Kyouya, en un hotel que su padre acababa de comprar.

* * *

-_Te gané otra vez, Suou_. –Citaba el mensaje en su contestadora. Al parecer Kyoya había logrado conquistar a la chica Fujioka…

-En la guerra todo se vale, Ootori, aún quedan jugadas disponibles. –Dijo a la nada con seriedad.

* * *

_**¡Al fin! Creí que nunca terminaría. No estoy muy conforme con la cena, y aunque no lo crean, es mi tercer intento con este capítulo. Pero creo que quedó más o menos a cómo quería. No sé, díganme ustedes.**_

_**¡MIL DISCULPAS! Sé que me tarde un milenio pero, me comenzaron a dejar tareas a montones y apenas he tenido un escape para escribir. Me dio mucho gusto leer sus comentarios y no puedo sino más que agradecerles. ¡Son lo mejor!**_

_**Espero el capi les haya gustado. Y espero tener pronto el siguiente capi, "**_Tamaki".

_**Lamento no poder responder a sus comentarios, pero son las dos de la mañana y se supone debería estar dormida porque mañana hay exposición en clase. Jaja bueno esperemos que me vaya bien, ¡crucen los dedos por mí!**_

_**Besos a todas(os)! **_


	4. Tamaki

_**Esa Cara De Tu Alma**_

_**Capítulo Tres: **_Tamaki.

La mañana caía pesada. Había un frío mortal y ella se estaba removiendo inquieta en su cama. Pero claramente estaba más calmada que noches pasadas. ¿Soñaba? No, simplemente tenía sucesos repetidos de su divorcio y de cuando le arrebataron a su nena. Se levantó con su reloj y su cabello hecho una maraña. La cena de anoche fue un fracaso victorioso, sin duda.

Se calzó sus zapatos y se dirigió a la ducha. Su baño duró sólo 15 minutos, en los cuales tuvo la mente en blanco, el agua fría golpeó su cuerpo y la obligó a despabilarse. El jabón le perfumó la piel a jazmines, y el shampoo su cabello a rosas. Por unos instantes pensó en ponerse un traje formal caqui, pero recordó que Kyouya la iba a sacar, de nuevo, a salir. Al parecer no se debían confiar por lo de su padre, debían mostrar que eran una pareja feliz a punto de dar el siguiente gran paso. Suspiró y se vistió con unos pantalones y una blusa de tirantes, arriba se colocó un suéter de lana y se calzó unas botas.

Comenzaba a sacar cosas para hacer su desayuno cuando escuchó el timbre, que le hizo levantar la cabeza de un tirón e hizo que se golpeara contra la mesa. Se quejó un poco al levantarse y caminó hacía el culpable a su desgracia sobándose un posible chichón.

-¿Kyouya? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó haciéndose a un lado dándole paso, él venía con una caja grande en las manos.

-Pensé que cómo somos **novios** podría venir en cuanto y cuando se me diera la gana. Te traje un regalo. –Dijo extendiéndole la caja. La recibió con recelo, era peligroso recibir obsequios de Kyouya.

-¿Cuánto me costara? –Preguntó en voz baja, sintió un pequeño temblor en las manos proveniente de la caja. Miró con interrogación a Kyouya quién sólo se encogió de hombros, levantó un poco la tapa. -¡Es un perro! –Exclamó terminando de abrirla. Era un pequeño Cocker negro, tenía unos enormes ojos azul oscuro que la miraban con curiosidad mientras movía el rabo con fuerza.

-Creí que era apropiado que tuvieras uno. ¿Vives sola, no? –Asintió. –Pues qué mejor que un perro que te cuide la casa.

-Gracias, de verdad. –Le sonrió bajando a la perra, después de examinarla dio con que no tenía lo que diferencia al macho. –A Mitsuki le encantan los perros. –Murmuró mirando al pequeño can olfatear todo. Su estómago rugió recordándole su golpe y que no había comido.

-Vamos, te invito a desayunar. –Haruhi entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres Kyouya? –La desconfianza afloró por sus labios. Tal vez podría haber cambiado cuanto quisiera, pero el recuerdo del Kyouya joven seguía muy firme y fresco en su memoria, las consecuencias de su amabilidad implicaban costos, a veces, muy altos.

-Me ofendes Haruhi. –Sonrió y la luz resaltó sus ojos a través de las gafas que usaba. El canino ladró luego de corretear un rato, y se le restregó a Kyouya. –Anda, vamos a comer.

Abrió la boca para negarse, pero su estomago renegó volviendo a evidenciar su carencia de nutrientes. –Está bien. –Gruñó avergonzada. Él evitó esbozar una sonrisa, últimamente lo hacía mucho. ¿La razón? Estaba fuera de su entendimiento, pero debía admitir que le gustaba en cierto modo que fuera Haruhi quien lo hiciera sonreír.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-A mi oficina. –Dijo segura.

-No, tonta, a comer. –Rió incrédulo de ella. Y aumentó su sonrisa al ver que sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente más rosas. Masculló entre dientes un "Escoge tú", le asintió en respuesta. –Anda, sube a mi auto y nos vamos ya. ¿Tienes donde dejarla? –Ella negó.

-No tenía necesidad de cuidar de un perro, así que no tengo donde. –Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tienes listón? Podemos amarrárselo al collar y atarla en tu patio. –Miró a la cachorra que se había echado a sus pies. –No creo que rompa el listón.

-Deja y busco. –Dijo subiendo por las escaleras. Buscó en su habitación algo que se asemejara más o menos a un listón. Por suerte recordó que la última vez que quiso hacer un regalo más o menos decente y compró listón, un metro, además de tela, para un intento de vestido. Fracasó rotundamente. Pero igualmente guardó todo lo que no se echó a perder o que no acabó hecho girones. Tomó todo el listón y bajó corriendo las escaleras. –Toma, aunque dudo mucho que resista.

-Puede que sí, puede que no. –Le contestó agachándose después de tomar el cordón. Comenzó a llamar a la cachorra, que corriendo se acercó y él pudo atajarla suavemente anudándole el listón a su collar. –La amarraré en tu puerta trasera, le dejo un poco de agua y después de que desayunemos le compramos comida. ¿Te parece? –Haruhi asintió observándolo cargar a la pequeña mascota. Se sentó en lo que esperaba, pensó en que no podría encontrar un bol para darle agua, pero minutos más tarde él regresó haciéndole señas para irse.

En el trayecto repasó las imágenes de aquella cena. Le parecía tan confuso en esos momentos que quiso pensar que no fue su imaginación y que el alcohol cumplió parte de su función aturdiéndola. Incluso miró de reojo a Kyouya para ver algo que la hiciera desistir de aquello, pero sólo estaba concentrado en la carretera, además tenía un vestido en su closet cómo de pasarela que le gritaba que sí pasó.

Hizo una promesa silenciosa de rechazar la tercera copa de alcohol que alguien le invitara.

Pensó mejor en otra cosa, sí ya habían pasado la parte que incumbía a Kyouya sólo quedaba la suya… La que encerraba más tiempo, más dificultades. Un paso en falso y era seguro que fracasarían, su matrimonio, por ejemplo, debía ejecutarse. Minoru estaba solo pero aún así tenía a su niña con él, y sí ella la peleaba casada tenía muchas más esperanzas de triunfar. Su corazón se agitó al pensar en el matrimonio. Su primera experiencia no fue miel sobre hojuelas, además Kyouya era diferente… ¡Sólo repetía y repetía un tema que ya sopesó y aceptó!

¿Qué no era su lema "_**Resignación Ante Todo**_"? Sin pensárselo mucho hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras miraba por el retrovisor. Soltó un murmullo que más bien fue un gruñido molesto ininteligible.

-¿Te pasa algo? –Le preguntó mirándola de lado, ella se acomodó mejor en su asiento y negó después de un rato.

-No nada es sólo que… -Le sonrió un poco. –No importa.

-Uhm, cuando quieras hablar dilo y ya. –Dijo con seriedad volviendo al camino.

-Es qué… -Dudó mordiéndose los labios. –Tengo algo de, mm, miedo con respecto a lo que sigue. Lo que me compete a mí, aunque creo que es mejor dicho qué, a los dos.

-Je, es comprensible. ¿Tienes miedo a casarte conmigo? –Sonrió burlón y ella bufó mirando por la ventana. –No has tenido una grata experiencia antes, digo, de no ser cierto el divorcio nunca se hubiera efectuado. Recuerda que esto es una farsa, que en realidad no somos _**nada**_. Qué en cuanto obtengas lo que buscas se iniciará un divorcio inmediato y cada quién se irá por su lado.

"_**Cada quién se irá por su lado.**_" Se estremeció con la idea. No quería perder a un amigo, no de nuevo, no a _**él**_. Sólo imaginarlo la mareaba, ¿por qué? Por el simple hecho de qué él era el responsable de arreglar su disco. De hacer que nuevas cosas sucedieran, le debía mucho.

-No es eso. –Dijo con la voz ahogada. –Es que, me volviste mi mundo de cabeza. –Gimió casi afligida. No le sorprendió, sólo inspiró profundamente. -¿Dónde iremos?

-A un lugar cerca a las afueras, creo que te gustará. –Dijo y no volvieron a decir. Haruhi comenzó a jugar con un mechón de cabello mientras su mente divagaba sobre cualquier cosa y ninguna en especial.

-Después yo necesito ir a mi oficina. –Soltó luego de un gran rato en silencio. –No puedo dejar de ir, no puedo cargar a Tamao con trabajo. Y en poco tiempo tengo una audiencia con un cliente.

-¿Hay más abogados allí, no? Ellos se pueden hacer cargo, di que estás enferma o… -Ladeó su sonrisa. –Qué estás embarazada.

-¡No! –Soltó causándole gracia a Ootori. –Ellos saben mi postura respecto a más hijos y además está el tema de la boda. –Mojó sus labios antes de continuar. –Eres millonario y podrían pensar que de repente, o de antes, me volví una interesada caza-fortunas. –Frunció el ceño. –Y ambos sabemos que no es así.

-… Sólo en parte, Haruhi. –Le dijo. –Por qué aunque después de que consigas la custodia de tu hija esto acabe, tú trabajarás en mi bufete. Mi precio ya se pagó. –Añadió. Pronto llegaron a un lugar que tenía pinta de cabaña y no de restaurant, él aparcó y bajaron. Entraron y el aroma a café recién hecho los recibió de lleno. También se percibía en el aire la esencia a la canela y ese aroma de pan recién hecho.

La jaló a una mesa cercana a la ventana. Una mesera se les acercó y Kyouya ordenó por ambos. Se sintió de nuevo cómo una adolescente, cómo aquella vez que Kyouya comió su primera hamburguesa con ella, y eso la hizo sonreír vagamente. ¡Qué tiempos tan ajenos parecían hoy día!

Comieron en silencio, más Haruhi. Aunque entre bocado y bocado miraba a Kyouya, no parecía incomodar al moreno, o lo ocultaba muy bien.

* * *

Entró entre pasos cortos y veloces. Había olvidado que su ropa era informal y que ella siempre usaba traje para ir al bufete, no una blusa de botones que insinuaba sus curvas ni mucho menos aquel pantalón pegado de mezclilla. Kyouya había sido muy amable al llevarla a su trabajo, y le causó preocupación la pobre perrita que quedó sola en casa, así que le otorgó sus llaves a Kyo para que él se hiciera cargo de lo que pudiera hasta que ella llegase y lo demás era cuento. Aunque para qué mentir, quería hablar con su nena para contarle de su nueva adquisición, de paso hacer que su ex-marido le dejara tenerla un rato.

-¡Señorita Fujioka! –Le saludó Tamao claramente sorprendida. –Qué bueno que abandona los colores térreos. El rojo le sienta bien. –Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara que le formó unas arruguitas alrededor de los ojos.

-Eh… Gracias Tamao. –Apuró avergonzada. - ¿Hay novedades?

-El señor Morimoto llamó. –Frunció los labios con enfado. –Dice que sí eso va a pasar, el no encontrarla, cada que llame mejor buscará una nueva abogada. Qué ni sus más grandes títulos compensan plantarlo al teléfono. –Gruñó, ese hombre no era ni el emperador de China para exigirle nada.

-Mejor, cancele todos mis compromisos respectos a su caso. –Le dijo. La pobre mujer no pudo sino abrir la boca sorprendida.

-¿Está segura? –Ella le asintió, en este caso no soportaría a un mimado. No esa vez, ni en próximas. Tamao le hizo caso con renuencia, pero el tiempo que llevaba con Haruhi le daba más pros por hacer caso a su juicio que a su moral, no por nada era buena en lo que hacía, se recordó.

-¿Algo más? –Susurró más calmada luego de ver borrado de la agenta lo correspondiente a Morimoto.

-Uhm, sí. Ha recibido tres llamadas de un señor que no quiso dejar su nombre. –Comentó. –Y la señorita Mitsuki volvió a llamar, su padre fue quién habló más, dijo que tenía asuntos de los que hablar con usted.

-No tengo de que hablar con él. –Farfulló con indiferencia. –Pero sí tiene que ver con mi hija lo haré. –Miró su puerta y frotó su cuello, le causó algo de resquemor mirarla. Dio unos pasos hacía ella y se volteó. -¿Tamao?

-¿Sí?

-Tómate dos semanas de vacaciones. –Le dijo antes de entrar completamente. Todo seguía igual que hace unos días, eso le dio una sensación extraña. La obligó a pensar en sí estaría haciendo lo mismo de cada día, sí soportaría los caprichos de sus clientes… Sí seguiría resignada a ver y hablar con su hija contadas veces.

Le mareó la sinceridad de su respuesta inmediata: _**Sí**_.

* * *

-_¿Lo comprendes? _–Escuchó la voz de su padre. Él no tenía expresión en su rostro, con una mano sostenía aquél aparato sujeto a su oído y miraba a la nada buscando algo lógico que le negara lo que escuchó.

-Sí. –Contestó. Ahogó una exhalación, no comprendía bien que pintaba allí. –Pero, ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga?

_-Interferir, nada está concretado. _

-No haré nada malo, que te quede claro. –Frunció el ceño comenzando a molestarse. –Menos con él, no con él, ya no más.

-_No me decepciones._ –Le siseó con formalidad antes de colgar. Apretó sus puños al oír el sonido de la llamada colgada, de impotencia.

-Perdón, Kyouya. –Le susurró a la nada, llamó a otro número. Sintiendo la culpa nacer de su pecho y estancarse allí.

* * *

Estaba sentada archivando sus papeles, leyendo los nuevos y creando nuevos memorándum. Anotó algunas cosas de la información que, sus clientes suponían, ayudarían al caso que tenían, cierto era que sólo podían validar argumentos y no era meramente central. Su cabeza comenzaba a doler por pensar en todo el trabajo que aplazó en dos días. Bendito Dios que era organizada.

-¿_Haruhi_? –Ella se paralizó momentáneamente, esa voz le sonaba conocida. Esa voz era la de…

-¡Tamaki! –Él simplemente sonrió tal y cómo ella recordaba.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a salir entre las nubes casi con timidez. Kyouya había regresado a la casa de Haruhi luego de comprar comida para el can y otras cosas que podría necesitar, luego de asegurarse que la cachorra estuviera bien, se dirigió a su oficina. Lo sabía por qué le había dejado una nota en su mesón.

Se sentía extraña, luego de la visita de Tamaki no estaba para nada tranquila. Le había dejado algo perturbada. Además en su memoria tenía fresca la promesa de una tarde juntos, para hablar, también con Kyouya. Igual no se lo esperaba y le descolocó.

Dejó entrar a la pequeña canina. Debería pensar en ponerle nombre… Era negra y tenía sus ojos azules. ¿_Darkness_? No. Ella no tenía cara de darkness.

-¿Te parece llamarte Yuna? –La pequeña canina ladró moviendo el rabo frenéticamente. Haruhi dejó escapar una sonrisa a la par que acariciaba su cabecita. –Yuna será.

Ahora volviendo a lo de Tamaki… ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Kyouya sabía y no le quiso decir? Pero en dado caso de ser así, ¿qué era lo que sabía Kyouya? Según Tamaki él sabía que estaba en la ciudad. Pero sus motivos debió tener para no decirle nada, no quería permitirse dudar de él, no ahora, no cuando supuestamente empezarían con los planes de boda. Debía confiar más en Kyouya.

Conocía al rubio pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde esos días. La gente cambia, ella misma cambió. Y vaya si no. Con lo de Minoru…

¡Cierto! Tenía que hablar con él. Marcó el número que se sabía al derecho y al revés.

-¿_**bueno?**_

-¿Minoru?

-_**No, soy un alienígena que se apoderó de su casa. **_–Se burló aquella voz tan conocida para ella.

-Tantos años y sigues siendo un estúpido. –Farfulló con molestia. – ¿Me vas a decir para qué querías hablar conmigo?

-_**Mitsuki**_. –Musitó con tranquilidad.

-Dime pues que pasa con ella, ¿se enfermó? ¿Necesita algo? –Preguntó con urgencia.

-_**No, últimamente ha estado algo deprimida. Al parecer fue el aniversario de los padres de Kanna Higurashi**_. –Frunció el ceño sin ver a donde iba realmente. –_**Me comentó que le encantaría tener unos padres juntos y felices cómo los de Kanna.**_

-Ya. –Susurró aturdida. –Y… ¿A dónde quieres llegar? –Escuchó un resoplido por parte de Minoru.

-_**Creo que lo mejor para Mitsuki sería que volviéramos a intentarlo…**_

-¡¿Bromeas?! Lo intentamos Minoru, yo lo intenté. Tú intentaste intentarlo y aún así no funcionó, adoro a mi hija pero tenernos juntos sería peor para ella. –Soltó hablando con rapidez, a Mitsuki le bajaría el sol con la luna y las estrellas, pero volver con Minoru… -Además me voy a casar.

-_**¿qué? ¿Te vas a casar? –**_La incredulidad que escuchó de parte de él la hizo fruncir el ceño. –_**No supiste ser buena esposa, Haruhi, toma de referencia nuestro matrimonio, mi niña.**_

_**-**_No soy tu niña.

-_**Acéptalo Haruhi, a pesar de todo sigues sintiendo algo por mí**_. –Sintió la rabia burbujearle en sus venas, apretó los puños sintiendo ganas de colgarle el teléfono. –_**No creo que quieras condenar a quien quiera que se haya atrevido a proponerte matrimonio. No sería justo para ese pobre diablo, él único que podría estar contigo soy yo. Ya sé a lo que me atengo. ¿Has pensado, demonios, en nuestra hija? **_

-Claro que lo he hecho. Pero yo necesito rehacer mi vida…

-_**Tú me amas. **_–No fue una pregunta, se lo afirmó. Haruhi se quedó callada sintiendo algo removérsele en el estómago y un nudo formándose en su garganta. ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Qué sí? –_**Tú silencio habla por ti, mi amor**_.

-No soy tu amor. –Masculló con dificultad. –No te amo.

-_**Puedes hacerte tonta a ti misma, pero no a mí, te conozco. Sé que te sigue doliendo nuestro divorcio, que me extrañas.**_

_**-**_No, yo extraño a Mitsuki, a ti no. Nunca a ti.

-_**Pequeña mentirosa, sé que me quieres… cómo yo te quiero a ti.**_ –Cerró los ojos y colgó. No soportaría más. Ahora recordaba un poco lo frustrando de su matrimonio, Minoru era un egocéntrico de primera, ella no podía sobresalir, no con él.

Minoru la reprimía. Pero en parte era verdad, le quería mucho, incluso tal vez aún sentía algo, aunque prefería aunarlo al hecho de que Mitsuki estaba en sus manos… por el momento.

Su matrimonio no fue el mejor, sus personalidades chocaban cuando debieron chocar y aún así no impidió que tuviera una visión de que todo podría ser más positivo. Qué se podía tapar el sol con un dedo. Simplemente era preferible, más cuando había un pedacito de ambos uniéndolos más, o quizás, separándolos con la misma eficacia. Adoraba a su hija y cómo hubiera deseado poderle haberle dado una familia unida y amorosa. Ella y Mitsuki se tuvieron que acostumbrar a Minoru, más ella. Minoru jamás mostraría la otra cara de la moneda a Mitsuki.

Minoru superficialmente vendía la idea de un hombre seguro, amoroso, seductor y completamente en un cambio continuo y favorable a los que le rodeaban. La otra parte de él, la negativa, era la parte insegura de su pareja, ella, celoso en altos grados, inseguro de su éxito en los campos económico-monetarios que manejaba cómo contador y jefe en administración, alguien que sin duda podría hundir a las personas más cercanas con su pesimismo y esa constante retracción. Una persona que, sin conocerla bien, te podría intimidar y que si conocías siendo tú una persona con hambre de éxito y ganas de triunfar podrías intimidarlo de tal forma que te reprimiría cómo mejor supiera. Un hombre atractivo y embaucador.

Ella misma, cómo muchas otras mujeres antes y después de su matrimonio, se había enamorado de la imagen que él vendía. Desgraciadamente ella con su constante esmero por lograr sus metas lo opacó y con ello logró intimidarlo, lo que conllevó a la larga con el rotundo fracaso de su matrimonio.

Una lengua mojada y caliente sobre su mano la trajo de vuelta al presente. –Yuna. –Murmuró mirando los ojos de la cachorra, que le devolvía la mirada con un brillo curioso.

Minoru nunca quiso tener una mascota, "_**Demasiada responsabilidad. –**_Decía. –_**Con Mitsuki tenemos suficiente**_"

_¡Basta!, _se gritó mentalmente, _¡Deja de pensar en Minoru!_

Mañana… Mañana saldría con Kyouya y… Con Tamaki.

La simple idea la atemorizaba, ¿qué era lo que pasaría?

* * *

-No, simplemente creo que todo esto es… sorpresivo. –Masculló Kyouya apretando con fuerza los puños, poniendo sus nudillos blancos por la tensión de su agarre.

-Podrías cancelar. –Sugirió Tamaki con una sonrisa.

-¿Haruhi está de acuerdo? –El rubio asintió.

-De acuerdo es una afirmación un poco fuera de lugar, está ansiosa. Mi pobre hija debió extrañarme estos años… -Susurró dramáticamente Tamaki, poniendo una mano en su frente. Kyouya ahogó un suspiro de frustración.

-¿Qué tramas? No me da buena espina esto.

-Nada, sólo quiero pasar tiempo con mi _yerno_ y mi hijita adorada. –Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Después de lo que pasó. –Siseó con un carraspeo. –Creo, y me temo, que no confío mucho en tu palabra. –Su mirada fue dura y le dolió a su amigo. En parte se lo merecía, él debería aceptar que mejor él que otra persona. –Haruhi me es… útil en estos momentos y sí haces alguna…

-Sé que te sigue doliendo lo que ocurrió Kyouya, pero no deberías aferrarte al pasado. Además Haruhi es mi amiga, cómo lo eres tú, ¿no puedes dejar de lado la hostilidad? –Rogó con cansancio.

-Sabes que mañana no puedo ir, ¿y me pides que no dude de ti? –Sonaba incrédulo, y así era cómo se sentía, además del enfado que comenzaba a quemarle las venas. –No soy estúpido.

-Nunca he dicho que lo seas. –Se apuró a comentar.

-No, pero tampoco ha hecho falta. Sé que algo tramas Suou, y lo descubriré.

-Haruhi no es Hitomi. –Soltó con seriedad. –Haruhi es diferente, es ella misma la que hace la diferencia.

-Igualmente no te importa, que yo recuerde en la escuela tú estabas enamorado de ella.

-… Y tú también. –Contraatacó Tamaki poniéndose recto contra la silla.

-Eso no importa, fue en el pasado. –Se defendió frunciendo el ceño y tensando la mandíbula.

-Lo de Hitomi también es pasado.

-No es igual.

-Sí lo es.

-Será sólo mañana, después si se da otra ocurrencia tuya semejante, yo acompañaré a mi _prometida_. –Dijo con la mandíbula tensa. Tamaki se dio por satisfecho pues sonrió ampliamente.

-Oh, mi querido Kyouya, nada me gustaría más. –Musitó con un brillo en la mirada. Kyouya sintió un mal presentimiento, algo le decía que no debería dejar que Tamaki estuviera a solas con Haruhi.

* * *

_**Acá reportándome lista para sus tomatazos. ¿Qué tal el capi? ¿Bueno, malo, peor que malo, o **__bórralo__**? Jeje, igual sé que merezco un golpe por tardar tanto.**_

_**Ya apareció un Host más aparte de Kyouya y con terceras intenciones. ¿Qué trama Tamaki? (Eso se obvió un poquito, jeje) Eso más o menos quedó dicho, pero ¿Quién es Hitomi Kouyama? ¿Qué relación hubo entre Hitomi, Kyouya y Tamaki? Y por cierto, quién habló más de tres veces sin hallar a Haruhi, No Fue Tamaki.**_

_**El siguiente capítulo será: **_¿Qué me ocultas, Kyouya?

¡Encuesta!: **¿Les gustaría un Omake con la historia de Haruhi y Minoru? (**_**Sería independiente de la historia, aunque no mucho, por supuesto)**_

_**Un beso y un abrazo a todas las lindas personas que me dejan sus bellísimos comentarios, me alegran el día ;D. Igual a todas aquellas que se toman la molestia de leer, aunque no comenten. Por cierto, los anónimos pongan su correo donde se pide, porque si no, no tengo a donde responderles el comentario :)**_

_**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! (Retrasado pero seguro jaja xD)**_


	5. ¿Qué me ocultas, Kyouya?

_**Esa Cara De Tu Alma**_

_**Capítulo Cuatro: **_¿Qué me ocultas, Kyouya?

Haruhi sintió el calor abrasar su piel, perlando su piel ligeramente. El calor la sofocaba y sentía el corazón en la garganta, tenía una especie de temor de estar con Tamaki. No sabía a que enfrentarse, aún con Kyouya presente. Con Tamaki era todo así, aunque fuera con pequeñas cosas te podría sorprender.

Estiró las piernas adormecidas por la postura en la que estaba. Yuna se restregó en su pantorrilla mordiendo el pantalón que traía puesto, sonrió sin quererlo pensando en Kyouya. Por un momento dejó que su mente volara, que divagara sobre un futuro que era muy probable que nunca pasaría.

Kyouya abrazándola mirando el atardecer con Yuna jugando con Mitsuki y un bebé gestando en su vientre.

La imagen la lleno de plenitud y felicidad. Hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal, estremeciéndola. Un suspiró escapó de sus labios.

El tiempo y la experiencia le enseñaron que era muy mala escogiendo pareja, y mucho más dejando que sus ensoñaciones se volvieran ilusiones ya que, estaba comprobado, el golpe de la realidad dolía mucho más.

Con Minoru…

« _**¡Basta de pensar en él!**_» gritó su mente y sintió cómo de repente se le bajaba de golpe la felicidad. Minoru simbolizó su primer fracaso en el amor, y en la vida conyugal. Una persona tan cambiante que avergonzaba al camaleón.

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo.

-¿Sí?

-_Haruhi, nada más te hablaba para decirte que no podré ir con Tamaki y tú. Espero me sepas comprender. –_Hizo una mueca al escuchar la voz ronca de Kyouya.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-_Tengo una reunión con unos nuevos socios de la empresa vacacional_. –Respondió, su voz titubeaba en pequeñas fracciones de tiempo. ¿Acaso le estaba mintiendo? –_No te estoy mintiendo sí es lo que piensas, ya hablé con Tamaki y dice que no hay problema._

-No te preocupes, supongo que podremos recuperar tiempo perdido. –Logró decir. Sintió una especie de presión en el estómago y cerró los ojos inspirando profundamente. –Bueno… ¿Algo más?

-_No, espero que lo pases bien_.

-Yo… -Frunció el ceño en cuento escuchó el sonidito molesto de la línea muerta. -… También lo espero, ojala te vaya bien en tu reunión Kyouya. –Farfulló con ironía mirando con enfado el auricular antes de apagar su teléfono.

Sentía que sería un muy largo día.

* * *

La noche se sentía abrumadora y densa. Se sentía especialmente incómoda ahí sentada frente a Tamaki que la miraba con la barbilla apoyada en sus manos. Misteriosamente justo cuando se iba a poner su acostumbrada ropa aburrida llegó una mucama con fuerza sobrenatural, así que portaba un vestido de gasa color lavanda y tenía el pelo sujeto en una cola alta. Curioso lo de la mucama.

-Estás muy callada, Princesa. –Comentó Tamaki ligeramente divertido con ese tono suave y sensual que usaba con las clientas del Host Club. –Quizás mi presencia no te es muy grata.

-No es eso, Tamaki. –Susurró alisándose la falda del vestido. –Es que siento algo extraño verte de nuevo, estar aquí contigo y que hayas mandado a alguien a vestirme a la fuerza cómo en los viejos tiempos.

Él rozó su mano con la propia, acunándola y acariciándola con el pulgar en movimientos circulares. –Yo te extrañé muchísimo. Creo que de una forma inconsciente eras parte importante de mi corazón. Pero ahora lo sé, tarde pero estoy consciente de ello.

-Tamaki… -Farfulló con suavidad quitando su mano de entre las masculinas. –No te puedo creer. Sí hubiera sido cierto me hubieras buscado, cómo lo hizo Kyouya.

-No sabía que estabas casada. –Se defendió con tono suave. –Además no dispongo de la misma cantidad de investigadores que Kyouya.

-No es excusa, igual no me importa Tamaki. –Le sonrió tranquila. –No lo sé, simplemente llegué a resignarme a no verlos más que en revistas.

-Las revistas dicen muchas mentiras, nunca lo creas por completo. –Comentó repentinamente serio. –Manipulan lo que dices y mayormente lo usan en tu contra.

-Nunca creo en las revistas ni los periódicos, al menos no al cien por cien. –Negó y miró hacia la ventana, una lluvia continua y azulada caía del cielo nocturno. –Igual no comprendo bien el motivo de estar aquí.

-Esperaba que Kyouya estuviera aquí, ustedes dos son mis mejores amigos y quería ver antes que nada que se conocieran bien. –Musitó sonriendo y pegando la espalda al respaldo del asiento.

-Supongo que sí, hay cosas que no le he dicho y tal vez él también oculta algo pero no importa. – Frunció el ceño recordando las bases de su improvisado matrimonio.

-¿por qué?

-Por qué es lo mejor tener cada quién su intimidad.

-Alguien antes que tú pensó en lo mismo, y nos hizo daño a Kyouya y a mí.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-¿Kyouya no te ha hablado de Hitomi Sakurai? –Preguntó sorprendido.

-No, la verdad es que no he indagado mucho sobre el tiempo perdido. –Admitió y sintió un aguijonazo en el estómago de nervios.

-No será correcto que yo te diga de ella.

-¿Por qué no? Dices que te incumbe.

-Por ella Kyouya iba a tener cadena perpetua.

El aire escapó de su cuerpo y sus pulmones palpitaron exigiendo oxígeno. –No te creo.

-Necesitas escuchar la historia completa, pero es verdad, él estuvo acusado de intento de homicidio y asesinato. –Soltó y Haruhi perdió color.

-¿por eso dices que no debo creer en las revistas?

-Exacto, suena fatal pero una vez conoces lo que pasó se le resta importancia. –Haruhi comenzó a tamborilear la mesa con la yema de los dedos, incapaz de detener sus latidos.

-No, lo lamento. Es que… ¿acusado de homicidio? ¡Y salió impune! –Masculló sintiéndose más tensa. –Y por una mujer. Nunca me habría imaginado…

-Estás sacando conjeturas precipitadas. –Le interrumpió Tamaki. –Hitomi era una mujer de clase alta. Rubia, ojos verdes y piel de porcelana. –Rememoró el rubio.

-No quiero oír la historia, si lo hago excusaré un delito, ¡Soy abogada, por Dios! –Soltó comenzando a levantarse, él la tomó por la muñeca y la obligó a sentarse.

-Debes oírla para comprender a Kyouya, no para excusar un delito. –Siseó súbitamente serio. Haruhi resopló pero se sentó. –Ella era la hija menor de un socio de la compañía que Kyouya y yo tenemos en sociedad. Se presentó cómo la dulce mujer rica desinteresada de los negocios y amante de la naturaleza. Hitomi era una belleza simple, cómo la rosa solitaria que nació en medio de espinas y no lejos de ellas cómo las demás. Única e inalcanzable, de espíritu salvaje. Era tan seductora cómo, aparentemente, inocente. Ambos nos sentimos atraídos hacia ella, pero ante los demás ella había sucumbido hacía Kyouya. Ella nos recordaba a ti, sincera, directa y siempre perdida en sus cavilaciones, pienso ahora que eso fue lo que nos atrajo de Hitomi en primera instancia.

-No entiendo. No quiero hacerlo. –Él sonrió con tristeza.

-Haruhi, querida. Es que debe contarlo él, no yo. Ahora sabes un poco, te será más fácil lograr que te cuente todo. –Se levantó y le ofreció la mano. –Mejor hay que divertirnos y después aclaras todas tus dudas con Kyouya.

-Está bien. –Logró articular, pero las dudas se comenzaron a aglomerar en su mente.

* * *

-No, no quiero hacer esto. Simplemente quiero recuperar a mi esposa. –Masculló un hombre a otro de cabello negro. –Ella también me ama, lo sé. A ambos nos costó decir adiós, por eso la herí por donde no sanaría jamás.

-Estás loco, de ser así, ¿por qué diablos esperaste tanto?

-Nadie se le había acercado, pero llegó ese Ootori y arruinó todo. Quería que ella me rogara regresar, así era cómo debía ser. –Soltó comenzando a dar vueltas por su despacho revolviéndose el cabello. –Ese idiota cuatrojos me arruinó.

-Yo no sé, te lo mereces por ser tan estúpido. –Refutó el pelinegro. –Yo nunca la hubiera dejado.

-Ella me dejó a mí, me dio la elección. Podríamos fingir que todo estuviera bien pero cada quién por su lado compartiendo techo y responsabilidades, o irnos cada quién por su camino. –Rememoró con recelo. –Shinnosuke, tú tuviste suerte al encontrar a Nana.

-Es un ángel hecho para mí. –Se rió Shinnosuke. –Igual eres un lío, hombre. No quieres intervenir de la forma en que te sugerí pero sí forzarla chantajeándola con Mitsuki.

-Ella quiere estar con su hija, yo quiero estar con ella y Mitsuki nos quiere a ambos juntos, todos seríamos felices. –Dijo y se sentó en un sillón cercano. –Haruhi siempre supo que era mía, aunque se hacía la difícil, siempre lo supo.

-Estimo mucho a Haruhi, así que si la vuelves a lastimar créeme que haré que te arrepientas. –Aseveró con mirada dura.

-La quiero, es la primera chica por la que actúo así.

-Siempre has sido un cretino con todas las chicas, Minoru. –Rectificó con cansancio. Minoru le sonrió ladeando el rostro.

-Volveremos a ser una familia, eso te lo aseguro.

* * *

Justo cuando estaba rozando su ansiada taza de café con los labios, Haruhi había irrumpido, sin tocar cabe resaltar, en su despacho, a deshoras, y con una mueca que definitivamente no podía clasificar.

-Por lo visto ya no hay juntas ni compromisos, ahora podrás darme el resto de la noche para explicarme ciertas cosas que me dijo Tamaki. –Comentó recargando las manos en su escritorio y mirándolo con escrutinio pintado en los ojos. Kyouya se dijo mentalmente que debería reprocharle y descontarle el encuentro a su secretaria, y se resignó a prolongar el primer sorbo de su café caliente y bien merecido.

-No, ya no hay juntas ni compromisos. Dime pues, si debo prepararme mentalmente para cualquier cosa que vayas a decir. –Sonrió y empujó los lentes por el puente de su nariz para reacomodarlos mejor. Haruhi se sentó frente a él y se cruzó de piernas. –La lavanda te sienta bien. –Murmuró ladeando la sonrisa.

-Gracias. –Respondió sonrojándose levemente, casi imperceptiblemente. – Pero no quiero que me distraigas, Tamaki se encargó de eso muy bien llevando al karaoke y cantando una canción un poco boba.

-Ya, a que te cantó "_Guilty beauty Love_" ¿no es así? –Haruhi asintió.

-Pero antes de eso me contó algo que me dejó pensativa… ¿Por qué te acusaron de intento de homicidio y asesinato? –Preguntó arrastrando las palabras y endureciendo la mirada. – ¿Qué me ocultas, Kyouya?

-Ese maldito bastardo… -Logró decir en cuanto la sorpresa se le bajó. – Supongo que también mencionó a Hitomi.

-Sí, que fue por ella que recibirías cadena perpetua.

-Ella… Ella fue el error más grande de mi vida, hubiera deseado que no la hubiese mencionado el idiota de Tamaki. –Masculló ofuscado.

-No me dijo mucho, dijo que lo mejor sería que tú me lo dijeras. –Repuso más calmada.

-Esa mujer me sedujo, era muy delicada de salud así que constantemente sufría recaídas y debíamos llevarla al hospital. En esas idas yo la acompañé y terminé enamorándome de ella. –Contó. –Hitomi pareció corresponderme así que pronto iniciamos una relación. Pasó un año y nos comprometimos, en ese tiempo ella había recobrado más calidad de vida y se veía muy entusiasmada con los planes de boda… Hasta que se descubrió su engaño.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-En ese tiempo Tamaki había estado de viaje en Inglaterra, así que no estaba enterado del compromiso Ootori-Sakurai y la primera persona con la se topó en su regreso fue con Hitomi. –Resopló Kyouya tensando la mandíbula. –Ella le sugirió ir a las islas privadas Sakurai por unas semanas y a todos los demás nos dijo que necesitaba ir a un spa a relajarse de las tensiones que implicaban los planes de boda, así que nadie notó nada raro en que Tamaki regresara a Inglaterra y que ella desapareciera para ir a su spa.

-Se fueron juntos por una semana.

-Exacto, incluso se acostaron y ella quedó embarazada, pero eso no lo supimos ni Tamaki ni yo hasta que ella me lo dijo a mí en su lecho de muerte. –Suspiró y se revolvió el pelo. –Cuando regresaron ella comenzó a sentirse culpable por lo que actuó diferente conmigo, comenzamos a discutir y ella tuvo varias emociones fuertes por lo que las recaídas volvieron y con más fuerza. En una de esas discusiones tomó un cuchillo y dijo que si me iba se cortaría las venas.

-Dios. –Articuló la castaña. –Estaba mal de sus facultades mentales. –Kyouya sonrió vacio de emociones.

-Esa vez no le hice caso así que me fui y ella se auto apuñaló, yo había tocado el cuchillo para quitárselo así que cuando le dijo a las autoridades que yo la apuñalé encontraron mis huellas dactilares en el mango del instrumento. –Recordó Kyouya. –Fue un escándalo, aparecí en quince revistas e hicieron un seguimiento especial los de las televisoras, en los periódicos tampoco me libré. En cuanto Tamaki se enteró regresó sólo para amenazarme, que si no era buen perdedor entonces me alejara de su princesa. –hizo una mueca. –A él le había dicho que yo la apuñalé por no soportar que lo eligiera por sobre mí.

* * *

_**-¡¿Cómo pudiste Hitomi?! –Gritó Kyouya casi fuera de sí.**_

_**-Es tu culpa. –Susurró mirándolo con frialdad. –Nunca me había sentido atada a alguien hasta que llegaste tú, eres… ¡Eres despreciable!**_

_**-¿Y por eso me tenías que engañar con mi mejor amigo?**_

_**-¡Sí! Tamaki es mejor que tú, él sí sabe amar con libertad, tú acaparas. –Chilló furiosa.**_

_**-Te dije que si no querías más esto podríamos romper el compromiso. –Contestó apretando los puños. Hitomi soltó un gruñido de exasperación.**_

_**-Es que no me puedes dejar, te necesito, perdóname es que… -Murmuró antes de soltarse a llorar. Kyouya la abrazó sintiéndose incapaz de mostrarse frío mientras que ella lloraba. –Te amo, ¿me crees verdad?**_

_**-Hitomi. –Farfulló amenazante. –Sé honesta por favor. No me hace gracia que cada que puedes me volteas las cosas y me arruinas, ni que me engañas con mi mejor amigo.**_

_**-Él me sedujo, le dije que era tu prometida, que te amaba y él me sedujo.**_

_**-Tamaki ya me dijo la verdad, que todo empezó cuando regresó de Inglaterra, que lo recibiste y lo empezaste a tratar más informalmente y que las cosas se dieron cómo tú dispusiste. –Le interrumpió. Comenzó a sentir cómo convulsionaba el cuerpo frágil de Hitomi y alcanzó a sostenerla bien entre sus brazos antes de que su cuerpo desmayado chocara contra el piso.**_

_

* * *

_

_**-Kyouya, estoy tan avergonzado de mi hija. –Dijo el señor Sakurai. –Te ha causado demasiados problemas.**_

_**-No te disculpes, ha sufrido demasiadas presiones por la boda, era cuestión de tiempo que colapsara emocionalmente. –Musitó sin mirarlo a la cara. Luego la alzó y sonrió vagamente. –Su hija es un misterio para mí.**_

_**-Ella de pequeña padeció demencia temporal cuando murió su madre, los psiquiatras me dijeron que era probable que cayera de nuevo en su mundo de locura y realidad. –Kyouya enfocó su mirada en el hombre canoso. –Te lo digo porque he notado un aislamiento extraño en ella, ese mismo se presentó a las pocas semanas de la muerte de mi adorada Sayuri.**_

_**-No lo sabía. Lo siento tanto.**_

_**-Hitomi ha tenido de todo lo que ha querido y se le han otorgado en el tiempo que ha querido, realmente me sorprendí cuando me enteré de su relación, pensé que su coraza había sido rota por ti y de corazón desee que de verdad hubiera sido eso. –Lo vio suspirar y fruncir el ceño. –Supongo que me equivoqué. Hace unos días me dijo que cancelaste el compromiso, se puso a llorar insultando tu nombre. No sabía si creerle o no.**_

_**-Creo que ahora comprendo mejor sus acciones. –Logró decir pasado el shock que le produjo eso. –Cancelaré mi compromiso con ella, al menos hasta que recupere cordura y decida por ella misma si de verdad quiere romperlo.**_

_**-Mi pobre nena… -Escuchó lamentarse al hombre.**_

_**Hitomi estaba loca. Eso le daba más comprensión en cuanto a sus acciones, a su estado emocional tan cambiante. ¿Cómo definir el sentimiento que estrujaba su corazón? No era fácil enterarte de que la mujer que amas está falta de cordura…**_

_**-La iré a visitar, quiero verificar que está bien. –Su suegro le asintió perdido en sus lamentos.**_

_**Caminó con lentitud, sintiendo el sabor amargo de la desilusión y el peso apabullante de la realidad. Maldijo al amor, al destino y maldijo a la vida por ser tan cruda y cruel. **_

_**-Yo no estoy loca. –Hitomi lo miró con los ojos vacios, balanceándose sobre la cama. – ¿Me crees verdad? Yo no estoy loca.**_

_**-Hit… -Sintió los brazos fríos de ella rodearlo y atraerlo bruscamente hacía su cuerpo. **_

_**-Tú si me crees, tú lo sabes, yo no estoy loca.**_

_**-Cariño, tranquila. –Hitomi comenzó a temblar llorando sin llorar repitiendo que no estaba loca. –Necesito que intentes conseguir cordura, quiero ver si la mujer de la que me enamoré sigue allí. –Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. – Aplazaré el compromiso, hasta que recuperes tu verdadera esencia, pero sólo sí me dices la verdad, sí logras hallar cordura dentro de ti, sí me dices si me amas.**_

_**Ella paró de llorar y respiraba pesadamente. – ¿Kyouya? ¿E-Eres tú? –Balbuceó apretando los puños sobre la camisa de Kyouya, él sólo atinó a besarle la cabeza.**_

_**-Dime la verdad, lo necesito, ambos lo necesitamos.**_

_**-Perdón, perdóname. Te quiero, te quise pero… Los amo a los dos. –Tiritó. –Si se alejan de mí me muero, si me dejas me suicidaré. Te lo juro.**_

_

* * *

_

Haruhi movió la cabeza mirando a Kyouya.

-Sigo sin entender por qué dices que fue tu mayor error.

-Es que la amé demasiado, hice las cosas mal, porque sí la amé. –Su mirada se tiñó de recelo. –Hitomi era especial en muchos sentidos, después de esa amenaza salió a las tres semanas controlada por medicamentos contra la depresión, la bipolaridad y calmantes.

* * *

_**-Quiero vivir contigo.**_

_**-No lo sé, acabas de salir del hospital. –Masculló atento mientras conducía por las transitadas calles.**_

_**-Seré tu esposa, será cómo si ya estuviéramos casados. –Le sonrió contenta e ilusionada, Kyouya dejó escapar un gruñido sabiendo que no podría decir que no. –Anda, por favor.**_

_**-Está bien, pero llevarás un control semanal. No quiero que se descuide tu salud.**_

_**-Te amo, ¿sabías? Eres perfecto.**_

_**Él simplemente suspiró sonriéndole tenso.**_

_

* * *

_

_**-Kyouya.**_

_**-Tamaki.**_

_**-Hitomi me dijo que ya viven juntos. –Le sonrió pero su sonrisa mostró una gran tristeza oculta tras sus ojos azules. Kyouya levantó la comisura del labio en un intento de sonrisa.**_

_**-Fue su idea, creo que quiere probarme que puede cambiar, superarse a sí misma. –Dijo incómodo. **_

_**-Odio esto, se supone que somos mejores amigos, una mujer no debería separarnos. –Su sonrisa se desvaneció. –Es hora de limar asperezas, ganó el mejor, amigo, ganó el mejor. –Admitió su derrota no sin dolor, no sin mella en el corazón.**_

_**-¿Crees que Hitomi es un premio? No sé cuando recaiga físicamente, o mentalmente, no sé cuando miente, cuando dice la verdad, me manipula para que haga lo que ella quiere. No tengo nada seguro con ella. –Resopló consternado. –Es cómo el veneno para mi vida, me va a consumir lentamente.**_

_**-Se siente oprimida, es normal.**_

_**Kyouya se rió con sarcasmo. –Ojalá fuera eso.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Estaba cansado, la prensa lo había acosado ni bien pisó el suelo de su propia empresa. Sus empleados habían insinuado asuntos sin importancia con tal de sonsacarle información personal que en nada les incumbía de una forma tan obvia que pensó que sería bueno meterlos en clases de insinuación e indirectas correctas.**_

_**-Me lo dijeron.**_

_**-¿Qué te dijo quiénes, Hitomi? –Siseó con cansancio y hastío. Él la miró con fastidio y sueño, Hitomi lo miraba con dolor, rabia y un atisbo de demencia.**_

_**-Me engañas, vez a una mujer. Va a tu despacho, y comes con ella. –Kyouya frunció el ceño tratando de despertar sus sentidos para recordar de qué mujer hablaba, sí con la única mujer con quien tuvo más contacto fue con Fuyumi. – ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¡¿Por qué?!**_

_**-Hitomi no sé de qué demonios hablas si con la única que estuve fue con mi hermana. –Respondió fastidiado. Ella soltó un chillido de furia y se lanzó a golpearlo en el pecho.**_

_**-Eres un maldito, un desgraciado, ¡Te odio! –gritó sacando una navaja suiza de su bolsillo, Kyouya la sujetó fuertemente por las muñecas.**_

_**-Tranquilízate. –Ordenó sin ganas de discutir, ella siguió injuriando y, en sus forcejeos, logró incrustarle el artificio por su costado. Él soltó una exclamación de dolor, empujándola lejos de él. – ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! –sujetó su herida presionando para detener el sangrado.**_

_**-¡Tú me engañas!**_

_**-No estoy de humor Hitomi, de verdad que no. –Gruñó apretando su herida y saliendo de la casa dando un portazo.**_

_

* * *

_

_**-¡Kyouya! –gritó Fuyumi. –Me acaban de llamar los policías, estás acusado de intento de homicidio. Dijiste que te habías peleado con ella y la dejaste bien, no comprendo.**_

_**-Me tiene amenazado de que sí la abandono se suicida, además tu curaste la herida que ella me hizo. –Articuló con enojo contenido. Luego se tranquilizó. –Debe ser un ataque de demencia, el doctor me lo advirtió. –Masculló poniéndose una chaqueta con cuidado de no tocar la venda que tenía en su abdomen.**_

_**-Te acompañaré a la comisaría.**_

_**-No, te envolverán en un pleito del que eres inocente, ya fue mucho para esto. –Soltó saliendo a medias del apartamento de Fuyumi. –Por favor, llama a Ken. Dile que me busque en la comisaría.**_

_**-Está bien, Kyo.**_

_

* * *

_

_**-Señor Ootori, a pesar de las circunstancias, me es un placer recibirlo. –comenzó el ministro de justicia. –Espero que su problema se resuelva de la mejor manera posible, hay muchos periodistas fuera es una molestia enorme para todos.**_

_**-Lamento eso. –Respondió en tono cordial y con una sonrisa amable. –En realidad ya di mi declaración y Ken, el médico cabecera de Hitomi, corroboró que su estado mental es inestable. –Sonrió con más tenuidad, sólo curveando las comisuras. –Sólo faltan unas cosas por aclarar y todo terminará.**_

* * *

Kyouya sintió un peso menos encima de él, recordó todo lo que vivió con Hitomi, eso fue sólo el principio de tanto para luego acabar en una tragedia mayor. Revolvió su cabello con una mano y luego miró de reojo la cara de Haruhi, su semblante estaba más suavizado y estaba mucho más atenta.

-Eso fue mi primer roce con la ley, te lo detallé porque querías saber porqué quede impune. –Le sonrió vagamente.

-No sé qué pensar ahora… -Comenzó a hablar desviando la mirada. –Pero no tienes que continuar. No es necesario.

-Para mí sí, ni siquiera Tamaki supo mi versión sobre la muerte de Hitomi Sakurai. –Replicó cerrando los ojos. –Es algo que me reservé, no es bueno que los demás sepan demasiado sobre ti.

-Por eso, no quiero que te sientas obligado. –Murmuró colocando su mano sobre la masculina y la apretó suavemente, provocando que Kyouya abriera los ojos y los posara sobre la unión de sus manos.

-Serás mi esposa, por el motivo que sea, no importa que haya sido porque te obligué o por conveniencia mutua, por el tiempo que dure. –La miró a los ojos, analizándola. Luego ocultó los suyos tras el brillo de sus gafas. –Ya es tiempo de contarlo.

* * *

_Vaya, no esperaba que esta escena se diera tan pronto, pero simplemente escribí cómo iba saliendo. El siguiente capítulo tratará casi exclusivamente de Kyouya y Hitomi, e intentaré meter más de Tamaki y sobre el tipo misterioso de las llamadas del cap. Anterior…_

_Me siento un poco decepcionada, los reviews han bajado muchísimo y creo que es mi culpa pero trataré de mejorar para ganarme más comentarios y no rendirme tan fácil cómo en fictionpress, que ya abandoné por falta de cometarios. Y es que sin comentarios no sé si mejoré, empeoré o qué, así que temo ir en declive en vez de subir._

_Un beso a todos, nos veremos en el siguiente capi_: _**Perdóname, te quiero.**_


	6. Perdóname, te quiero

**¡AVISO!**

**Me siento avergonzada :$. No es que dudara de mis lectores o que pensara abandonar la historia, sí me distancié del teclado pero esta historia me sigue y este capítulo lo he escrito tres o más veces desde cero y esta fue la que pude avanzar a mi gusto. ¡Me siento orgullosa de saber que les gusta! Cada review que me dejan me alientan cómo no podrían creer, me sentí muy conmovida de saber que realmente querían ver que seguía y he forzado a mi musa a no abandonarme ahora. La verdad me he dado de zapes por dejarles creer que la abandonarían, ¿cómo hacerlo si es de una de las parejas que más amo?**

**La verdad es que ustedes no podrían creer lo emocionada y feliz que me pone cada comentario, porque a veces me siento muy insegura de lo que escribo (por lo que mis amigos y familiares saben que escribo, más no me han leído nunca) y sus comentarios me hacen sentir satisfecha y feliz porque hago lo que amo y saber que gusta a otros no hace más que llenarme el corazón de un sentimiento que no podría describir ni con todas las palabras del mundo.**

¡Sus comentarios son mejor que una paga! :)

**Así que muchas gracias: brenda, Chio-Chan, TokioChan1, Mahasana, Jennifer Drew qore, Aire2409, Jaqui-chan, Menthis Isis Gea, caro, aya-san, josy, pame, Neith Wayland, joselyn_1120_5, U..u.U, nambelle, Fumiis Braginski, Corsaria, Mizuki-chan24, , Rizy Dark Angell, XtinaOdss, masako_san, judith!, shezar y Melissa: MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, ustedes son todas las personas que han comentado esta historia y son una de las razones principales por las cuales sería incapaz de abandonarla. Igualmente agradezco a los que me pusieron en alertas y favoritos, a ustedes también les debo y agradezco con la misma intensidad: LES QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO! n_n**

* * *

_**Esa Cara De Tu Alma**_

_**Capítulo Cinco:**_ Perdóname, te quiero.

Hasta el momento, Haruhi había intento mantenerse fría en las circunstancias que Kyouya le contaba. Lo intentaba, pero no podía. Su respiración en algún punto de la conversación se volvió cada vez más silenciosa y errática, y no podía decir que lo que sentía estrujándole el pecho era lástima. No. Era algo más.

_El rey de las sombras le estaba abriendo su corazón._

Parecía que le estaba costando muchísimo más a ella escuchar que a Kyouya relatar. Él se veía sereno, cómo si hablarlo anestesiara el dolor presente en aquel pasado tortuoso, ella debía ser más profesional pero su mente no se lo permitía, su moral se negaba a portarse fría ya que no sólo era un amigo de la preparatoria quién le estaba mostrando su lado oculta, sino que era su "prometido" quien le mostraba _esa cara de su alma_.

-Hasta ese punto, todo parecía calmado, después de ese 'jugoso' incidente la prensa no nos dejó en paz. Hitomi se había aferrado a la poca cordura que le quedaba y me convencía afanosamente de que una recaída no simbolizaba la realidad. –Le dirigió a Fujioka una mirada hundida en el pasado, casi a punto de desquebrajarse y ella no encontró mayor consuelo que acariciar la mano masculina con suavidad y frecuencia. –Aunque ahora que lo digo yo en voz alta suena casi descabellado, pero idóneo a los labios de una enferma mental.

Su mirada se separó de la marrón de la única mujer en la oficina, enfocándose en algún punto lejano e imaginario.

* * *

_Todo comenzó a recobrar su naturalidad a una velocidad demasiado lenta. La prensa se desinteresó de la historia, aparentemente, y les trajo una inquietante paz. _

_Hitomi recobró estabilidad gracias a los medicamentos, pero Kyouya sentía venirse encima el duro golpe de la tormenta, pues era extraño que la calma durase tanto. No podría estar tranquilo, casi todas los noches trasnochaba pensando en cuando aparecería la otra Hitomi, cuando empezaría de nuevo su calvario._

_Sintió los delgados y fríos brazos de su prometida, y sintió pena por sí mismo._

_-Kyouya, ¿estás molesto conmigo? –Pregunto con voz quebrada. Sus manos pequeñas se aferraron con fuerza a su camisa mientras las lágrimas la volvían presa de un llanto incontenible. Kyouya pudo escuchar cómo su corazón se rompía pero el cansancio de esa situación estaba consumiendo su amor por la mujer que se aferraba a él._

_-No Hitomi. –Respondió finalmente con la garganta seca soltándose del agarre femenino. –Sólo dame tiempo, estoy cansado. –Era difícil enfrentar la realidad: Por mucho que amara a Hitomi, ni todo el amor del mundo podría darle la fuerza suficiente para sobrevivir al duro estilo de vida que impuso la muchacha._

_-Pero… -El color pálido de su rostro fácilmente preocuparían a cualquier persona cuerda y con un par de dedos en la frente, pero no a Kyouya. No es que hubiera perdido su cordura, no, sino que todo ese tiempo de duras pruebas le enseñaron a identificar cuando fingía y cuando era verdadero su 'achaque'. Sin embargo, su corazón aún conmovido de amor no le permitía quedarse quieto, así que mientras la mujer pelirroja se desvanecía él corría a tomarla con suavidad. –Lo siento, me he sentido mal repentinamente. –Aprovechó la cercanía del menor de los Ootori para sujetarse de su cuello, juntando sus labios en un beso casto. –Te amo tanto que moriría si me dejas. –Susurró contra el cuello masculino._

_Suspirando la abrazó ocultando entre los rojos cabellos su rostro. No lo aceptaría jamás en voz alta, pero había una gran incertidumbre para él si seguía con ella, con la heredera Sakurai, su futuro se veía negro. Sabía que si la dejaba encontraría la paz y la estabilidad que su estado mental le pedía. La apretó más contra su cuerpo sintiendo la presión de su razón versus su corazón._

_-Lo sé, pequeña, lo sé. –Besó sus cabellos con dulzura._

_¡Cuánto podía llegar amar a esa mujer! La amaba pero estaba seguro que hubo otra a la que amó más. En silencio, fue un amor mucho más sano del que quisiera aceptar si se le comparaba y él fue más feliz de lo que era ahora._

_Era increíble que no la olvidara. Podría asegurar que ella fue y sería su primer amor, pero afirmar lo anterior no era decir que no consideraba a Hitomi como su enamorada. La verdad es que había conocido que podía ser manipulado y el sentimiento amargo del sufrimiento._

_No le gustaba sonar tan amargado, sólo era honesto con él mismo, no era capaz de engañarse sabiendo que en su relación habían muchísimas más subidas que bajadas, y cuando había bajadas estas eran en terreno pedregoso e inusual. Lo único que podría agradecerle es que desde que estaba con ella ningún día era igual, o monótono o aburrido._

_La separó de sí rápidamente. –Tengo que ir a mi oficina. –Se excusó. Hitomi le sostuvo por el saco y se le adelantó robándole otro beso._

_-Para que no me olvides. –Susurró con un tonillo de travesura que al de lentes le robó una sonrisa. _

* * *

_-No se puede tapar el sol con un dedo, Kyouya. –Musitó el menor de los Hitachiin, Kaoru. _

_Había quedado para una charla ocasional, por lo general se reunía con Kyouya en compañía de su gemelo pero realmente creía que el moreno necesitaba una charla menos explosiva y más pasiva._

_-Uhm, lo sé, pero mientras tanto es agradable pensar que no habrá más mañanas malas y siempre habrá sol. –Se reclinó en su asiento quitándose los lentes y limpiando manchas imaginarias. –Hitomi realmente confía en las medicinas para controlarse, desearía tener una actitud menos pesimista pero su acusación fue un golpe duro, no fue una buena publicidad. Tuvimos una baja del treinta por ciento por su feroz acusación de que intenté asesinarla, había sido de un sesenta a no ser porque pronto se dio muestra de su inestabilidad mental y la disculpa pública del emporio Sakurai._

_Kaoru lo miró con simpatía pero también tristeza. Él había sido el titiritero de Tamaki y se había ganado su respeto por dejarle sus 'trofeos' al Rey del Host Club. Aún podía recordar cuando casi se iba el rubio y Kyouya dejó ir al quizás más preciado, empujándolo en dirección a la carreta. Él pudo darse cuenta de lo que simbolizaba para el moreno el haber empujado a Haruhi. Lo notó aún a pesar de que él había ocultado su miraba tras sus anteojos._

_Realmente la cosa no había cambiado mucho en el club después de aquello, pero lo había hecho dentro de los hosts. La realidad era que parecía aquel día un extraño sueño y todo seguía su habitual cause, aunque se notaba el interés de la única mujer en el Rey en las sombras._

_Quizás el mayor cambio que se dio fue que en aquella fiesta todos se enteraron del género de Haruhi y tuvieron que aceptar hombres. No había problema en ello ya que había experiencia gracias a Kasanoda, el único que realmente mostró su malestar con ello fue Tamaki (cómo era de esperarse) e Hikaru._

_-Siempre he admirado tu fortaleza, o mejor dicho, tu casi absoluto control sobre tus emociones. –Sonrió con tenuidad el ex-host. –Desde esconder lo de Haruhi por protegerla hasta ahora, incluso antes, ya me había dado cuenta de ello y siempre sentí un poco de envidia pero sobre todo admiración._

_El simple comentario llamó la atención del menor de los Ootori que le miró fijamente. Aquello nunca había salido a plática. –Gracias, creo. Para mí no es algo admirable, demuestra a mí parecer vulnerabilidad._

_El pelirrojo negó energéticamente. –No, todos siempre lo pensaban pero nadie era capaz de expresárselo al verdadero rey del host club. –Tamaki aún parecía ignorante de cómo denominaban a Kyouya a sus espaldas, así que le causaba gracia. De igual forma no tenía por qué enterarse, él era el King y Kyouya sólo era el Rey en las sombras. –También creí que dejarla ir a por él era algo que demostraba parte de tu verdadero yo. _

_-Que interesante. –Murmuró recargando el rostro en la mano y sonriendo levemente, apenas curvando las comisuras de su boca. –No lo había pensado así…_

_-Aunque mientas ambos lo sabemos, Mori y Honey también. Aunque ellos son muy discretos. –Amplió su sonrisa. –Me tardé en descifrar que lo sabían, lo que todos sentían. Fue interesante que renunciaran todos para que al final ella se perdiera de nuestras vidas. –Debía admitirlo, realmente creyó que Tamaki se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos pero nunca pasó. La triste realidad fue que sólo se enteraron de que pudo finalizar sus estudios de leyes con mención honorífica y de ahí la tierra parecía habérsela tragado._

_Era frustrante recordar que no le sirvió tener tanto equipo ya que a Fujioka Haruhi no se le veía ni la sombra._

_-Todos sabíamos, y me permito hablar en futuro, y sabemos que Tamaki es un idiota. Lo pensamos cuando le surgió la idea del club de host y lo seguimos pensando a causa de sus actos, la realidad es que nunca se le quitará. –Suspiró y una sonrisa vaga se dejó ver. –Es parte de su encanto natural._

_-Lo interesante es que ustedes parecen condenados a pelear los amores. –Remarcó Hitachiin. –Es increíble lo rápido que corren las noticias sociales. A veces da un poco de sentimiento el seguimiento que le dan a historias así a cosas que realmente necesitan difusión, se meten en la intimidad. –Siseó recordando el enojo que le dio leer aquella versión saturada de exageraciones del diario local de Francia. _

_-Al pan, pan y al vino, vino. No hay necesidad de rebajarse tanto por ello, Kaoru. Los amarillistas tienden a tener una gran imaginación y capacidad de parafrasear a placer y conveniencia los hechos para vender más. O cómo lo llamó aquel buitre del diario de Tokyo: Un embellecimiento de la verdad. –Exclamó con tono cansado. –Realmente esta vez se desinteresaron muy rápido y Hitomi ya no encuentra forma de disculparse. Es una locura._

_-Sakurai nunca me cayó del todo bien, a veces me da la impresión que se escuda de su vulnerabilidad tanto física como mental para hacer lo que le place. Lo siguiente es resultado de una intensa culpa. –La mirada del pelirrojo adquirió un tono sombrío. –Nunca le perdonaré eso, jugar con dos de mis más cercanos amigos es increíble. Nunca imaginé que ocurriría._

_-A veces me encantaría saber que le decía a Tamaki para que, a pesar de conocerme, me tuviera en tan baja categoría. A mí por ejemplo me tenía en cero con respecto a él, no me enteré de encuentros u opiniones de ella hacia Tamaki. Supongo que es una encantadora estafadora…_

_-Tamaki era un experto en endulzar el oído femenino, pero él sabía que ella estaba contigo. Es fácil suponer que le había observado desde antes y obtuvo pistas de su carácter, para saber cómo conquistarlo. –Kaoru sintió tristeza por su amigo, realmente su situación familiar nunca fue la idónea, ni qué decir la sentimental. Nunca se permitió más cosas que no fueran ellos y lograr obtener el reconocimiento del patriarca Ootori. –Quizás fue inconsciente pero lo hizo. –Miró su reloj de muñeca. Levantándose. –Desearía quedarme más tiempo, pero tengo una reunión._

_-Siempre es un placer hablar contigo, Kaoru. _

* * *

_La cruda realidad es que el emporio Ootori estaba viviendo su segunda época negra. La primera había sido cuando él compró las empresas que su padre vendió por necesidad, pero ahora era distinto. Su propia imagen había sido manchada y sería muy difícil terminar de pulir su nombre, ni siquiera la rápida acción del emporio Sakurai limpió su nombre por completo._

_Por ejemplo las inquisidoras miradas de sus empleados y el acoso de la prensa. Tamaki estaba fuera de ese problema ya que en Inglaterra no tomaron muy en cuenta el desliz del rubio y fue noticia de una semana únicamente. Por el contrario, el trabajo de Tamaki no se vio afectado._

_Su padre había sido muy claro y duro en su conclusión de lo que lo mejor sería vender los resorts, en los cuales ya había una baja del setenta por ciento con amenaza de mayor baja. Si la cosa se volvía crítica en todas las inversiones Ootori serían declarados en bancarrota._

_-Señor Ootori, el señor Amamiya solicitó un cambio: la cita se posterga a las cuatro y el señor Honda confirmó la transacción para unir su resort al nuestro. –Le informó su secretaria. –LE traeré un café, con su permiso señor._

_-Gracias, señorita Momiji. –La sonrisa le salió cómo una mueca rara, fruto del estrés y el peso en los hombros, pero la chica al ser nueva no lo notó y simplemente le correspondió con una cortés inclinación._

_Esperaba que con la colaboración del emporio Honda, especializado en resorts y spas, mejorara la reputación del propio. La verdad es que la disculpa pública había disminuido las bajas, pero no se quería confiar y lo mejor era tomar medidas inmediatas._

_La construcción del nuevo spa, Palace Premium, era un hecho, sólo había que ultimar detalles y empezaría en dos semanas._

_-Ah, las cosas eran más sencillas cuando sólo tenía que preocuparme de mi padre y el club. –Dijo en un suspiro ala que vez que se quitaba los lentes y apretaba el puente de su nariz para calmar el reciente dolor de cabeza._

_Deseaba poder tener una vida más simple, por ende más tranquila. Sin embargo tenía el peso de las empresas familiares, más mantener buena imagen. No podía negar que se estresaba demasiado y lo único que deseaba era relajarse a solas leyendo algo o andar de ocioso por una vez._

_Por lo regular huía de un pleito con Hitomi de una a dos veces al día, y cuando discutía ella fingía una recaída. Luego había días donde se ponía más tenso el ambiente por las llamadas de su padre y su notoria desaprobación a su relación con la heredera Sakurai, la cual no se había molestado en esconder desde el inicio._

_Aún no entendía del todo la desaprobación de su padre si antes de todo el meollo, Hitomi se mostraba cómo una chica inteligente, fuerte y decidida, pero sobre todo estaba la fuente de beneficios de un matrimonio entre una Sakurai y un Ootori. Sin embargo ni la belleza, los atributos ni la familia ayudaban al visto bueno. Ahora podía entender un poco ya que se mostró que le vendieron cristal en vez de diamante, pero ¿su padre sabía aquello de antemano?_

_No era posible. Él lo hubiera sabido._

_Y eso daba espacio para otra pregunta… de haber sabido antes la condición de Hitomi, ¿no hubiera sucedido nada? Quizás se hubiera alejado pero por dentro sentía que hubiera caído igual, a lo mejor lo único que hubiera cambiado sería el fuerte golpe para su imagen pública._

_Se echó en su sillón mirando al techo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? ¿En qué momento su vida se transformó en una tonta tragicomedia? Alguien allá arriba se debería estar divirtiendo a su costa._

_Refugiarse en su trabajo ni siquiera era posible puesto que se sentía presionado. Estaba seguro que todos los empleados estaban asustados de perder su trabajo y a pesar de que hubo tal depresión en las ganancias no redujo ni un centavo del sueldo de todos. Le costó rebajar casi al mínimo su salario y vender un par de automóviles pero no dejó que la crisis afectara a los empleados._

_Afortunadamente gracias a eso y una costosa innovación, más la rápida acción que tomó, fue superada con rapidez. Aunque se sentía agobiado las primeras semanas que recibió tantos agradecimientos de los empleados que se enteraron 'misteriosamente' gracias a su hermana._

_No le interesaba que le alabaran su acto. Él no era Tamaki y por tanto, y aunque no lo aceptara, se sentía avergonzado cuando le descubrían, cómo cuando la chica Fujioka lo atrapó cuando ayudó a aquella mujer en el centro comercial._

_A las ocho en punto decidió regresar a casa._

* * *

_Su prometida era hermosa, con la cabeza pelirroja tal como una rosa, los ojos verdes que se mostraban impíos y aún así conservaban algo en ellos que les daba una belleza que seducía. Una boca pequeña pero roja como una gota de sangre. Sí, era preciosa, pero detrás de ese lindo envoltorio se escondía una bomba que detonaba cuando menos se le esperaba._

_Una mujer diría; -Es bonita, pero se le ve cruel cuando no se apiada de los niños. Además no es respetuosa y mira con superioridad._

_Un hombre cualquiera pensaría: -Ella se ve hermosa y seguramente sus hijos serán adorables, más de seguro su belleza escondería una igual de hermosa personalidad._

_Tamaki dijo: -Hermosa y seductora, una princesa que no se puede conquistar; ella te conquista. _

_Pero sólo el señor Sakurai y Kyouya sabían la verdad: Sí, era realmente bella y tenía un cuerpo bonito. Pero era caprichosa, fría, egocéntrica y presumida. Dependiente, hostil y pegajosa, celosa y grosera, sin embargo cuando quería era dulce y delicada. Más sin embargo tenía dos defectos alarmantes. La primera era sus bajas defensas y que era hipocondríaca, una mescla un tanto peligrosa para ella._

_La otra fue la locura que la asaltaba desde la muerte de su madre. Antes de ello, fue muy apegada a ella, no podía estar sin su dulce madre, por ese entonces su corazón rebosaba de inocencia, vitalidad y alegría que su madre alimentaba con sus mimos día con día. Sin embargo cuando ésta murió, la pobre niña de apenas ocho años se sumió en un estado de negación y depresión que acabó con ataques de extrema rabia y dolor. Len Sakurai no encontró consuelo de haber perdido a su amada esposa y a su dulce niña de un golpe e hizo lo posible por devolverla a la locura._

_Los doctores le recetaron fuertes antidepresivos, fue llevada con psiquiatras y tratada de tal forma que logró mantenerse estable, sin embargo su corazón seguía adolorido y se encargó de protegerse volviéndose arrogante y caprichosa. Len se sintió obligado a cumplirle cada capricho por temor a que recayese, además su delicado estado de salud era peligroso también así que se encargo de mantenerla contenta y satisfecha._

_Todo se complicó cuando conoció al joven empresario al mando del emporio Ootori, al presentarse pudo identificar el brillo que obtenían sus ojos cuando se encaprichaba con algo, y temió. Temió de lo que podría esperarle al joven de gafas._

_De eso hacían dos años…_

_-Estoy en casa. –Exclamó el joven de lentes al entrar. Pronto sintió el agarre de la pelirroja sobre él._

_-Me sentí muy sola, no me dejes. –Susurró contra su cuello, el joven Ootori suspiró y la abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro el perfumado cabello de ella._

_A pesar de la calma que se cernía a su situación, un dulce descanso de tanto escándalo, ese día sintió especialmente tenso el ambiente: Hitomi le ocultaba algo. Cuando lo de Tamaki tuvo la misma sensación, era realmente incómodo._

_Recordó lo impulsiva que era la muchacha y lo peligroso que era ponerla en evidencia. Era susceptible y su ego no soportaría ser rebajado una vez más. Pero nada le prepararía para lo siguiente._

_-Kyouya… -Escuchó un suspiró lejano y dándose la vuelta a tiempo pudo atrapar a la pálida mujer. –N-no me siento bien. –Volvió a decir, esta vez en un jadeo lastimero, poniéndose de peor color y aferrándose con fuerza a su camisa. Sonrió con desgano. –C-creo que me voy a desmayar._

_-¡Hitomi! –Exclamó cuando el peso muerto de la muchacha terminó cediendo a la inconsciencia. Apretó los puños con desesperación mientras la preocupación enmarcaba su rostro._

_La acomodó mejor y corriendo la llevó a su auto._

_Estaba asustado._

_Igual que siempre que ocurría esto. Sabía diferenciar cuando fingía para evitar reproches o peleas que consideraba 'sin sentido', pero cuando eran de verdad, se asustaba a sobremanera. _

_No tenía mucha experiencia bajo esas circunstancias y con los sentimientos que le unían a la chica se sentía un inútil dominado por el pánico cuando se daba la recaída real. Hacían ya tres meses desde que se enteró de su infidelidad con Tamaki, y menos de eso de cuando ocurrió la última recaída real._

"_-¡Mierda!-"Pensó sintiendo el frío del miedo sobre carne, de reojo miraba el cuerpo pálido y desfallecido de Hitomi. Apretó con rabia el volante mientras se mostraba la mescla de sentimientos en su cara._

_Y se encontraba más asustado aún porque podía notar el hilo de sangre que baja de su entrepierna. ¿Qué sería? No podía razonar y retumbaban en sus oídos sus latidos, desconcentrándolo de todo. _

_Supo maniobrar para librarse de los policías de tránsito, y lo suficientemente rápido para llegar a su hospital a tiempo. _

_Apenas entró ya le habían arrebatado a su desmayada prometida de los brazos. _

* * *

_Tenía el rostro oculto entre sus manos, mientras sus codos descansaban en su regazo. Estaba nervioso y el café sólo aumentó la ansiedad. Tenía rato que había hecho reaccionar a la muchacha y ahora procedían a los análisis correspondientes. Mantenía el cuerpo agazapado, agradeciendo que le hubieran liberado un área donde tener privacidad (les era un deber, no se podía dejar al jefe con los demás pacientes)._

_Quizás más que amor lo que en esos momentos sentía era culpa._

_Sabía que después de que Hitomi lo hiriera de esa manera, no se refería al daño a sus ingresos ya que eso le valía, traicionándolo con una de las personas más importantes para él. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero lo que más le dolió fue sin duda que puso en su contra a uno de sus más importantes amigos. _

_Era consciente de que a partir de ese momento, lo que consideró amor se volvió estima y obligación. Sin embargo el recuerdo de momentos más dulces le impedía a su corazón borrar todo sentimiento positivo hacia ella, le tenía un gran cariño, quizás de índole de hermanos, quizás un poco más de eso, era un sentimiento que divagaba entre amistad y el de un viejo conocido, lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerla cerca a él pero lo suficientemente agridulce para desvanecer el amor que creyó sentir alguna vez._

_Y lo peor es que sintiendo la preocupación latiendo en sus venas, su mente le jugaba una mala pasada. Comenzaron a llover en su cabeza los pensamientos que suprimió desde aquel entonces, con tal fuerza y brutalidad que se sentía mareado._

"_¿Y si no hubiera puesto tanta atención en los planos del nuevo hospital? ¿Y si los hubiera presentado antes? ¿Y si fuera mi culpa?" Hitomi había oído y leído de Suou Tamaki, pero Kyouya siempre estuvo involucrado en algo cuando pretendía presentarles, fue que se conocieron de casualidad en un aeropuerto. Pero, ¿y si no fue casualidad? Recordó que su llegada había sido publicada gracias a que había sido por un convenio financiero, y la muchacha ya tenía información sobre la fuerte amistad entre los varones._

_Se estaba carcomiendo por dentro de la incertidumbre. Ella le había jurado que había actuado bajo inconsciencia, echándole la culpa a su demencia temporal, y él en esos momentos cómo estaba (herido) prefirió no ahondar en temas desagradables y se dedicó levantar el casi caído emporio Ootori._

_**«-Realmente creí conocerte Ootori. –Espetó con dureza en la mirada el rubio. El de gafas mantuvo una cara inexpresiva. –Pudiera creer que es pura cosa de dramas, pero desgraciadamente me tocó verlo con mis ojos. ¿Cuándo te volviste un asco?**_

_**-Quizás al mismo tiempo en el que tú te volviste un cabrón, Suou. –Espetó impasible, no movió la cara cuando Tamaki le dio un puñetazo en plena cara, simplemente se agachó para recoger sus gafas.**_

_**-Hitomi no merece una basura cómo tú…**_

_**-¿Yo soy la basura? Es mi prometida. –Le miró con frialdad y Tamaki le devolvió la mirada con dureza. **_

_**-Me contó cómo la tratas, lo mal que la haces sentir con tu forma de ser, que la abandonas, lo infeliz que es. –Contó el rubio sin bajarle al tono empleado, con las palabras teñidas en rencor. –Nunca le hubiera creído hasta que me mostró las pruebas, ¿Qué poco hombre golpearía a una dama? –Por primera vez desde que la pelea comenzó, el moreno se mostró estupefacto.**_

_**-¿Golpearla, yo? ¡Demonios! ¡Me conoces Tamaki! Sería incapaz de hacer eso. –La expresión de genuina sorpresa en el de gafas le hizo titubear. –Escucha, no sé qué cosas te habrá dicho a ti, pero ya soporté un golpe que no merecía, así que me toca a mí enjuiciarte. –Se reacomodó los lentes y esperó a que el aún cabreado rubio objetara, y al ver que ningún comentario envenenado salió de sus labios procedió. –Me contó todas las artimañas que usaste, me explicó cómo ella se resistió diciéndote que me amaba y no era capaz de serme infiel, cómo tú lo ignoraste y la obligaste a estar contigo… -Fue interrumpido bruscamente.**_

_**-¡Mientes! Mi pequeña Hitomi no podría decir eso. –Su cara se tornó roja del coraje y trató de arremeter contra él, Kyouya no dispuesto a ser golpeado se puso en pode de defensa también. Ambos se detuvieron en seco cuando escucharon la voz de la única Ootori.**_

_**-¡Basta! Tamaki, por favor, si no le crees a él, créeme a mí. Yo estaba con mi hermano cuando ella nos contó…**_

_**-Fuyumi, no le des explicaciones. –La morena negó con lágrimas en los ojos. Tamaki había relajado su postura de ataque pero se mantenía tenso, sintiendo aún la rabia por sus venas.**_

_**-No Kyo, necesita escucharlo de mí. –Le sonrió a su hermano aún con las lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella vio evolucionar la amistad de los dos por lo que le dolía enormemente verlos pelear al borde de los golpes, o con golpes ya, por el labio partido de Kyouya. –Yo la consolé, dijo que fuiste muy cruel y declaraste en contra de Kyouya. No le quisimos creer pero explotó en un llanto tan lastimero que no pudo quedar duda. Por favor, créeme, no mentiría porque me duele verlos así.**_

_**La expresión de Tamaki se suavizó. –No entiendo, ¿Por qué ella mentiría de esa forma sobre mí?**_

_**-Por la misma razón que mintió de mí frente a ti. –Respondió el moreno. Tamaki lucía avergonzado y antes de abrir la boca, Kyouya sonrió. No necesitaron exteriorizar más palabras para saber que se disculparon mutuamente.»**_

_Aún le sorprendía la rapidez con la que el rubio había perdonado a la pelirroja. Él no pudo. La amó demasiado y aunque ese fuego se apagara, había una chispita crepitando en el medio de su corazón._

_-¿Señor Ootori? –Alzó la vista hacía la menuda enfermera que se aferraba a unos papeles con un sonrojo en la cara. –El doctor Hiroi, desea hablar con usted. Sala 5. _

_-Muchas gracias, eh…_

_-Haruka Minamoto, señor. –Le sonrió con timidez y con un reverencia se fue al lado contrario._

"_-Haruka… es casi cómo __**Haruhi**__" se levantó con lentitud, su cuerpo se había entumecido por la mantener la misma posición. _

_Haruhi era un pensamiento fresco en su mente, desalojando el terrible sabor de saberse realmente engañado. Su corazón seguía oprimido por no tener noticias de la castaña, tal vez porque el sentimiento que él en primera instancia bautizó __capricho__ era algo un poco más complicado, por ello el pensarla le calmaba._

_El doctor Hiroi le miró con algo de respeto y preocupación mesclados en sus ojos marrones. –Señor Ootori, la verdad es que apenas llegó y logramos despertarla, su respiración era muy irregular. –Tomó unos papeles. –En realidad estamos muy sorprendidos del análisis; tenía una pequeña laceración en un pulmón, que se agravó paulatinamente, es la que quedó desde que se auto-apuñaló hace unos meses. En segunda instancia, tiene cáncer en la sangre. Su condición muy rápidamente empeoró y la mantenemos estable con respiración artificial._

_-Entiendo._

_-Al principio pensamos que lo que provocó el desmayo fue simplemente el estrés. –Su rostro se arrugó sin saber cómo continuar. –Pero cómo eso no explicaba el flujo de sangre llamamos a un ginecólogo obstetra._

_-¿Un obstetra? –Sus ojos se ampliaron de la impresión._

_-Por la condición de la señorita Sakurai, era importante saber sí nuestras sospechas eran ciertas. –Tomó un respiro antes de continuar. –Lo que provocó el desmayo, fue la sangre perdida que resultó de un aborto espontáneo. _

_-¡¿Dónde está? –El joven médico le señaló la habitación y no hizo nada para detenerle. Confundiendo el shock con la ira. _

_El fruto de la traición había estado creciendo en el vientre de la muchacha. El hijo de ella y Tamaki. No sentía rabia contra el nonato, la sentía contra ella, ¡maldición! Debió haberlo sabido pero le resultaba tan irreal…_

_Pero la furia se desvaneció al verla. Tan pálida y conectada a los aparatos. –La muchacha mantenía los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión de tristeza en rostro, enfocó sus ojos a Kyouya y una lágrima se le escapó._

_-Hitomi… -Se acercó a ella, sentándose a un lado._

_-Kyouya, me siento extraña. –Sonrió con debilidad. Miró al techo y buscó la mano de Kyouya a tientas, la calidez de la mano masculina reconfortó la frialdad de la propia. –Supongo que así siente cuando uno se acerca a su muerte._

_-Sólo es un malestar, estarás bien._

_-No, perdí a mi hijo… -Susurró ida. Kyouya aseveró la mirada._

_-¿Tú lo sabías? –Se encontró con la mirada plagada de lágrimas._

_-Sí, pero amaba a mi hijo. Era mío. –Su boca se contrajo de dolor y contuvo un jadeo. –Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Que le amaba a los dos, pude renunciar a él sabiendo que tendría su bebé. Me siento tan mal por ocultártelo, aunque le conocí bajo influjos de…_

_-No mientas Hitomi. Ambos sabemos que no es así. –Musitó cerrando los ojos._

_-Lo siento, lo siento tanto. –Su voz tembló ligeramente por el llanto, fue opacado por sonido de las maquinas, y la mascarilla de oxigeno, casi lejano para ambos. –Me sentí insegura, siempre decías los tiempos que pasaron juntos… creí que no considerabas lo suficientemente importante para ti. Escuché de su regreso y decidí conocerlo por iniciativa propia. –Kyouya agachó la mirada no queriendo ver el rictus de dolor de la mujer frente a él. –Cuando lo vi, me impresioné, parecía un guapo príncipe. Me impresioné, era igual de guapo que Kyouya pero con un toque diferente. Tropecé con él y sus ojos me absorbieron por completo. –Gimió y apretó la mano de Kyouya. –Igual que contigo me enamoré a primera vista._

_-Si así te sentías, debiste decírmelo. –Su mirada enfrentó a la oscura de la mujer enfrente. –Pensé que no te molestaba._

_-¿Molestarme? Oh, no. Me sentía insegura. –Vio su aliento empañar la mascarilla. Él pensó en la posibilidad, pero meses tarde. Muy tarde. –Sin embargo fui cobarde y le mentí, mi mente hizo que creyera mi mentira, me lastimaba para dejarme moretones y acusarte de golpearme. –"Ahora tiene sentido lo que dijo Tamaki." Pensó. –Después me sentí tan culpable que no pare de mentir y te dije que me forzó._

_-Ya lo sabía, lo descubrí un día antes de que estallaras sola. Peleé con Tamaki. –Soltó su mano. –Realmente fue un descubrimiento, si no hubiera sido por Fuyumi, hubiéramos acabado liados a golpes._

_-Realmente te odié. –Murmuró entre dientes cerrando sus ojos, derramando las lágrimas contenidas a su paso. Apretó los puños. –Tú me hiciste ver que nunca podría obtener siempre lo que quisiera. Hay algo que siempre quise tener de ti, y nunca me lo otorgaste, ¿sabes que era? Un Te amo. Esperé tanto escuchar esas palabras de tu boca. –Soltó una sofocada risita amarga. –La escuché de los labios de Tamaki, miles de veces, me reconfortaba oírlo, pero yo __**necesitaba**__ oírlo de ti. ¿Me amaste alguna vez Kyouya?_

_-Creí amarte, lo hice alguna vez, pero simplemente se fue enfriando el sentimiento. Yo no soy cómo Tamaki, no puedo pretender de un día para otro que nada pasó y sonreír como todos los días. –Suspiró y enfrentó sus miradas. –Te quiero, y me sigues gustando físicamente, pero en realidad nunca fui capaz de decirte te amo, al menos de corazón._

_-Siempre lo supe. –Sonrió amargamente. –Siempre supe que nunca te tendría por completo. Pero eso no me impedía quererte._

_-Hitomi, ¿A dónde pretendes llegar?_

_-Hay un favor que necesito hagas por mí. Antes de si quiera pienses en negarte deja que te explique el porqué. –Suspiró profundamente y se ganó la atención del joven empresario. –Mi padre ya te ha contado lo de mi madre, ¿no? Ella juró nunca dejarme pero la mataron. Vi cómo le dispararon a la cabeza… mi madre era la única persona cercana a mí, y ver su asesinato fue un duro golpe para una niña pequeña. Mi padre me consintió porque no soportó haber dejado morir a mi madre. –Sujetó de nueva cuenta la mano de Kyouya. –He hecho mucho daño a gente que quiero, mi padre para empezar. Durante toda mi vida, no he dejado de culparle por la muerte de mi madre, humillándole en cada oportunidad. Luego a los que se atrevían a quererme. Pero herirte a ti y a Tamaki… -Con la mano temblorosa le tomo la mano. –Ya no soporto hacer daño. No a Tamaki, no a ti._

_-Cambia, puedes hacerlo, aún hay tiempo. –Se incorporó acariciando el pálido rostro de la pelirroja. La vio sonreír con tristeza._

_-No, fue mi culpa que mi madre muriera. –Las lágrimas volvieron a fluir empapando. –Había discutido fuertemente con ella, y convencí a mi guardaespaldas de dispararle para asustarla. Pero algo salió mal y la asesinó. Por eso caí en la demencia, fue mi culpa, desde pequeñita cargo maldad en mis entrañas. –Hipeó con sufrimiento. –No puedo decirte más porque me odiarás. He hecho cosas horribles y mi consciencia ya no me deja en paz. Sé que algo hicieron los doctores mal porque sola no puedo respirar… voy a morir pronto. –Se soltó sintiendo su mano temblar._

_-Sé que estás en una situación mala, pero te repondrás. –Logró decir luego de un silencio incómodo. La mujer tembló._

_-No, no Kyouya. –Sonrió levemente. –He usado todas mis energías para liberar mi alma, pero no todo porque quiero que me recuerdes con cariño. _

_-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –Preguntó sintiéndose nervioso._

_La mujer llevó sus manos al rostro masculino. –Falta muy poco. –Su voz se iba volviendo más tenue, llevó una mano a la mascarilla. –Dame un beso, sólo uno. –Él obedeció dándole un suave y casto beso. Apenas se separaron sus bocas la muchacha se aferró a él. –__**Perdóname, te quiero**__. –Susurró soltando una última lágrima._

_Kyouya escuchó un zumbido, y sintió la frialdad de los brazos que le rodeaban aumentar paulatinamente. _

_Hitomi Sakurai había fallecido en sus brazos._

* * *

-Al parecer los pocos minutos que se mantuvo sin el respirador y el forzarse a hablar, agotó rápidamente el oxigeno en sus pulmones. –Kyouya no alzó la mirada y Haruhi sintió un sentimiento ahogarle. –Murió casi instantáneamente. Es extraño, pero quizás ella tenía razón, su muerte ya estaba cerca.

-Kyouya… Pero no entiendo, ¿cómo fue que…?

-Entré en shock y me fui sin avisarle a nadie. Los médicos declararon eso a los forenses y se me vio cómo un sospechoso. –Haruhi se sentía conmovida, decidió abrazarlo venciendo sus propias barreras sentimentales.

Él correspondió al abrazo con pasión. Escondió en rostro en el cuello de Haruhi y se permitió liberar el sentimiento que le ahogaba. –Me declararon inocente luego de que la autopsia develara la muerte natural.

Haruhi simplemente lo apretó contra ella y acarició los cabellos negros. –No tenía idea. –Su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar que el moreno le había desnudado una parte de su corazón, desde su punto de vista.

-Tamaki no lo sabe, sólo sabe que me iban a condenar por asesinato y que luego me declararon inocente. –Podía sentir cómo se aferraba a ella. –Murió en mis brazos, me dolió que me dijera que lo que más quiso fue escucharme decirle Te amo. –Haruhi cerró los ojos.

Podría entender el dolor de Kyouya, pero no podía entender el razonamiento de la finada Sakurai. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Kyouya? Lo recordaba tan frío para las relaciones y una niña rica lograba hacerlo saborear los golpes de la vida. Se sentía tan enternecida de que le revelara cómo se sentía.

Le separó con lentitud e impulsada por su corazón, le quitó los anteojos. Se quedó sin aliento enfrentándose a los brillantes ojos oscuros de Kyouya, en su brillo le transmitían el mar de emociones que estaba sintiendo y se quedó prendada, pareciendo que era absorbida por esos ojos. Sintió su corazón agitarse violentamente en su pecho.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de él. Y en esa posición, él frente a ella, ella sentada en el escritorio dándole su pecho para desahogarse, pudo darse cuenta de lo hermosos que podían ser los fríos ojos del host cool.

Limpió con su mano los rastros de las lágrimas que dejó salir, y aquello resultó más una caricia. Dejó su mano descansar en la mejilla, siendo ahora más consciente de la mano que se aferraba a su cintura y la que le apegaba al cuerpo masculino.

Ambos, atraídos por la mirada del otro, se acercaron despacio. No querían ser conscientes de sus actos, no querían razonar mucho de sí estaba bien dejarse llevar por un momento. Y la verdad, todo dejó de importar cuando sintieron el calor de los labios ajenos.

Fue dulce, lento. Se exploraron por primera vez, saboreando sus labios, dejando pasar el tiempo. Ambos se confortaron con la caricia, sintiendo que sus bocas encajaban perfectamente. Un calor agradable se acunó en sus entrañas, haciendo que se juntaran más, que se abrazaron con pasión permitiendo sentir la cercanía.

Fue Haruhi la que rompió el contacto. –Gracias. –Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa, recuperando el aliento. –Gracias por mostrarme _esa cara de tu alma_ que escondías. –Continuó al ver la expresión de Kyouya. Se separó con cuidado, aunque en realidad apenas se alejó, Kyouya la soltó. Extrañamente eso le hizo sentir que había una brecha entre ambos.

-Sí, bueno… -Se veía incómodo. Entendía eso, es decir, el beso fue algo espontáneo y sorpresivo para antes. Vio la hora y se sorprendió. –Vaya, no pensé que fuera tan tarde. Te llevaré a casa. –Resolvió levantándose.

-¿Kyouya? –Llamó con suavidad, la verdad es que tenía la pregunta cosquilleándole la lengua pero se sentía avergonzada de querer formularla. Él se volteó dándole su interés, arqueando una ceja invitándola a continuar. –Sé que no me incumbe, pero… ¿Quién era la mujer que quisiste tanto que te impedía amar a Hitomi con libertad?

-Eso, mi querida Haruhi, es algo que te diré otro día. –Respondió con una sonrisa más relajada.

* * *

Haruhi despertó aquella mañana con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, palpitante e intenso. El sólo parpadear era una tortura y el sentimiento de amanecer cómo Drácula no era menos (el sol laceraba sus ojos aún a través de sus párpados). Se arrellanó más contra la sabana gimiendo en voz baja y trató de recordar un motivo válido para semejante sensación.

La más sensata, a su firme parecer, era el stress. El tema con Kyouya la comenzaba a sobrepasar por su miedo a traspasar la fina barrera que protegía su corazón de él, mucho más aún de la confesión que él le hizo sobre… _**ella**_.

Era algo extraño haber vuelto tabú su nombre (en realidad todo tema relacionado con ella) aún en su pensamiento pero es que había quedado impactada y no pudo evitar que su corazón se encogiese de dolor pensando en lo que el moreno de ojos oscuros había pasado. Tanto procedimiento legal en su contra, la mujer que amaba ya con un pie en el manicomio y el otro en la tumba, era algo que podía sobrepasar a cualquiera. Su corazón le decía que Kyouya aún no superaba del todo aquella época negra en su vida, puesto que sus ojos al relatar se volvieron más oscuros y brillantes, cómo si contuvieran muchos sentimientos contradictorios.

Se medio incorporó llevándose la mano a la sien y masajeándola. Suspiró y razonó un poco más… no, lo que tenía era cruda. Esa noche bebió cómo una posesa con él simplemente creyendo lo que mal le había inculcado su ex-marido "El alcohol ayuda a olvidar y sana viejos males".

Sonrió un poco recordando el fragmento de segundo en el que Kyouya dejó entrever su sorpresa. Haruhi incluso había decidido ignorar su poca tolerancia al alcohol, y Kyouya demostró su hígado de oro… eso o que definitivamente su problema pudo orillarlo al alcoholismo, cosa que no podría ser ya que si bien se tomó todo sin chistar y en seco, no había bebido en demasiado exceso.

Aún con el dolor casi mermando, se levantó y se metió al baño, donde tomó dos aspirinas y se metió a la ducha. Mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo sintió un escalofrió pensando en el beso de despedida que él le había obsequiado.

Se quedó quieta y llevó los dedos hacia la comisura de su boca, que sintió el calor y la suavidad de la boca masculina presionando suavemente. Quizás fue por el alcohol o por los sentimientos arremolinados pero ella deseó que se hubiera desviado un poco más. Ahora lo que quedaba era un sentir extraño puesto que el recuerdo de aquel latido acelerado fantasma pudiera vencerla por segundos.

No es cómo si el que se dieron en la oficina de Kyouya no hubiera generado nada en ella, pero con el alcohol encima sí le tomó por sorpresa. La tomó con las defensas bajas y el deseo tan puro de querer que se desviara a su boca nuevamente, la aturdía.

Lo bueno es que había logrado quitar el malestar sentimental, recordaba poco, sólo flashes de lo que habría pasado en realidad. Igualmente no era como si le importara mucho, no habían hecho nada malo y el mundo les comenzaba a conocer cómo pareja.

Ahora comprendía un poco más, y si no lo hacía quería creerlo, al hombre en el que se había transformado Kyouya. Había pasado por un dolor agudo, no podría comparar ella ser separada de su hija con el que tu prometida muera entre tus brazos, y podían estar sin demasiadas explicaciones, pero realmente sentía que aquello les daba más unidad, más fuerza y valor para continuar creyendo que no era un error.

Dio de comer a la cachorra, incluso arruinó su rutina, corriendo animadamente con la perrita detrás que jadeaba gustosa y energética. Realmente le daba gracia lo curiosa que era la cachorra, recelosa con los desconocidos y cómo inclinaba la cabeza parando las orejas cuando ella le hablaba.

Se estaba preparando para desayunar cuando el teléfono sonó. Realmente no fue consciente de que dijo en cuanto tomó el teléfono, sólo lo fue del grito de aquella voz que conocía demasiado bien para su desgracia.

-_¡¿Quién es Kyouya?_

* * *

**Nota final:** Estoy tan contenta de haber acabado. Realmente este fue, hasta el momento, el capítulo más difícil que escribir, sobre todo el momento en que muere Hitomi, por lo que espero no tomen muy en serio el sobre exagerado diagnóstico XD. Tengo cuatro borradores de esta historia, dos de ellos incluían dos hermanas a Hitomi.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y cómo siempre les adelanto el siguiente título: _**Golpe bajo.**_

De nuevo: **MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! Por tener fé en mí, soportar mis Emus-lapsus y tenerme paciencia. Les quiero de corazón, 3!**

**Un besototote! **Nos vemos en el siguiente cap :)


	7. Golpe Bajo

_**Esa Cara De Tu Alma**_

_**Capítulo Seis: **_Golpe Bajo

Haruhi cerró los ojos y se reclinó en su sillón favorito. No había sido una buena mañana. Su cuerpo se relajó con un poco de dolor, demasiada tensión quizás. Sintió a la pequeña Yuna subirse en sus piernas y la comenzó a acariciar, abriendo lentamente los ojos.

Su departamento siempre tuvo un toque de moderno y quizás un aire algo impersonal, frío en otras palabras, pero a su parecer seguía siendo cálido porque guardaba un recuerdo dulce entre sus paredes. Suspiró, odiaba hablar con Minoru. Siempre la ponía pesimista y retraída.

¿Cuándo sería lo suficientemente hombre cómo para decir las cosas de frente? Tuvo que soportar más de veinte minutos la bronca que le echó sobre los hombres con los que supuestamente se revolcaba, que le daba mal ejemplo a su hija. Pudo defenderse, quizás no debería regodearse tanto de ello, recalcando que no podría dar mal ejemplo a una hija a la que se le negaba la visita y no especialmente por orden judicial. Además, desde el divorcio eso a Minoru debería irle valiendo un cacahuete.

Odiaba la forma en que se metía ese tipo a su mente, odiaba la forma en que ella misma no podía olvidarlo. Por 'x' o 'y' motivo no podía olvidarse de su existencia, y él insinuaba que era que aquello se debía a que aún lo amaba. Sintió su estómago revolverse con la idea.

«No» se dijo entonces, «simplemente es que su chantaje emocional funciona». Agradeció tener libre ese día. El otro pensamiento que llegó a su cabeza fue «Necesito un trago».

Fuera, el clima parecía indeciso. Mostraba áreas llenas de nubes oscuras y partes difuminadas de claro azul, el viento simplemente apoyaba con aires fríos al gris del cielo. Consideró la idea de tomar aquello cómo un augurio para después reírse de su propia paranoia. Bajó con delicadeza a la perrita mientras se dirigía a su mini-bar, a tomar un whiskey. Se dirigió a colocar un disco de música instrumental y suave, eso con el trago conseguirían relajarla.

Odiaba que Minoru fuera tan poco hombre cómo para escudarse en Mitsuki. Su pobre bebé… Deseaba tanto verla y estrecharla entre sus brazos. «Pronto» se dijo dando un largo trago, «Una vez casada, nada me separará de ella» El pensamiento la hizo sonreír.

Kyouya. Kyouya abriendo su corazón… aún sentía el corazón encogido en su pecho. Realmente habría golpeado a esa chica de no ser porque estaba muerta, y lo pensaba manteniendo el sentimiento de tristeza de él.

Deseaba comenzar ya con los preparativos, deseaba acelerar todo para retomar la batalla legal. Y, de alguna forma, reconfortar el corazón herido de Kyouya.

* * *

Salió a pasear a Yuna por la tarde. Había estado avanzando en algunos casos sólo un poco, no quería estresarse ahondando ya que no se sentía lo suficientemente estable emocionalmente para hacerlo.

Por la noche se sintió tentada a llamar a Kyouya, pero no sabía si era conveniente o no. Al final, le venció la moral y decidió que lo que más necesitaba él era tiempo. Ella misma sabía lo difícil que era abrirse ante alguien, lo vulnerable que hacía sentirse a una persona.

Se dejó caer en su cama después de dar de cenar a Yuna.

Pronto sería el cumpleaños de Mitsuki, forzosamente conllevaba explícito verse con Minoru. Gruñó abrazando su almohada. El desgraciado se aferraría a su bebé para sacarla de sus casillas, de este modo arruinarle su momento con la niña y amargarle los siguientes meses.

Dios sabía que luchaba contra sus recurrentes pensamientos hacía él, lo hacía pero de algún modo terminaba colado en su cabeza. Le irritaba más el eco que producían ciertas palabras del rubio…

-_Me amas, por eso no me olvidas. Eres mía Haruhi, siempre lo serás…_-

«¡Jamás! Yo no amo a Minoru, no más» Pensó molesta mirando el techo.

¡Demonios! Tenía cosas más importantes en las qué pensar, casos que debía estudiar. Tenía que aferrarse a lo cerca que estaban Kyouya y ella de lograrlo. Quizás, además, podría reunirse de nuevo el host club. Oh, sí. Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír y suspirar anhelante.

* * *

-Pronto será el cumpleaños de la niña Mitsuki, ¿cierto? -Le sonrió a Tamao, quien lucía emocionada con la idea.

-Sí, cumplirá siete. -Dijo con orgullo. -¿Disfrutaste tu descanso, Tamao? -La mujer asintió emocionada. Haruhi dejó el ordenador tranquilo y se recargó por completo en su silla. Se le habían ido relativamente rápido esas dos semanas, sin noticias relevantes ni de Minoru ni de Kyouya, y realmente no sabía si le afectaba más una que la otra.

-Pasé tiempo con mis nietos, muchas gracias señorita… -Haruhi la miró enarcando una ceja. -Gracias, Haruhi. -Le sonrió apenada con una leve reverencia. -Le traeré café y unos panecillos dulces.

-No sabes lo mucho que te lo agradecería. -Suspiró una vez la mujer salió de su despacho.

El bastardo de su ex-marido había estado desaparecido, le preocupaba que tratara de alejar a Mitsuki de ella de nueva cuenta. No sería la primera vez que le arrebataba el gusto de pasar ese hermoso día. Pero de alguna forma, estaba más preocupada por la ausencia de Kyouya.

Miles de preguntas rondaban por su cabeza. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Le había pasado algo? ¿Había decidido abandonar su estúpido compromiso? Rondaban con tanta fuerza en su cabeza que la aturdían y las manos le picaban por llamarle, desesperada por oír su voz. Eso estaba saliéndose demasiado de sus propios límites.

Por suerte, Tamao regresó pronto con el café. -Haruhi, esto me recuerda que hace unas horas volvió a llamar el señor que no deja su nombre.

-¿Lo dio esta vez? -Preguntó tomando la taza que le tendió. La vio negar. -La próxima vez, pásamelo u oblígale a dar sus datos. No me da buena espina su insistencia.

-Está bien, señorita. -Contestó saliendo tras una reverencia.

Al quedarse de nuevo sola, apretó sus sienes. Ésa era otra de sus preocupaciones. Sí seguía contándolas, entre la desaparición de Kyouya, Minoru y Tamaki, podría juntas cerca de seis o siete motivos estresantes para perder el control. Bebió de su café reclinando la cabeza contra el suave forro de piel.

¿Debía llamar a Kyouya? Deseaba hacerlo pero temía incumplir su trato o cruzar las líneas que trazaron. Ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran las reglas de ese compromiso exprés que elaboró Ootori.

Comenzó mejor a repasar las pruebas sobre su nuevo caso en la mesa. Era un caso de acoso. Era relativamente fácil pero su cliente, la afectada, no dejaba de ir a tomar justicia por su cuenta, volviéndolo tedioso. Pronto sería el juicio, serían por lo menos tres años de cárcel para el tipo aquel. Se ensimismó en su lectura.

-Ah, mi dulce Haruhi. -Alzó la mirada con rapidez, chocándola con la mirada verde del rubio. Minoru. -Cómo siempre, metida en tus estúpidos papeles.

Frunció el ceño apretando el gesto. -¿En qué momento entraste? No escuché la puerta.

-Eres la reina de los despistados, amor. -Le sonrió con cinismo y tomó asiento frente a ella.

-¿Vino…?

-No, no vino conmigo, es demasiado estresante el ruido aquí. Estaba pensando en cómo darle la noticia de que su mami quiere dejarla para siempre juntándose con un millonario. -Comentó jugando con unas plumas allí. Haruhi se tensó en su lugar.

-Eso es despreciable, incluso para ti. -Masculló entre dientes. Minoru le sonrió de lado inclinándose hacia ella. Extendió una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero Haruhi se alejó, asqueada por su intento.

-Te sigues resistiendo, ¿eh? Sabes que es tu destino estar conmigo, ¿ni siquiera por tu hija?

-Permíteme reírme. ¡Eres un sucio descarado! -Comenzaba a perder los estribos, levantándose camino hacia la puerta. -Vete, ahora.

-Tsk, muy mal, mi pequeña esposa rebelde. Yo vine en son de paz, tengo un trato que proponerte. -Recuperó la sonrisa, con tintes de malicia, arrinconándola en la puerta. Haruhi tragó duro. -Mi dulce Haruhi, ¿a qué estás dispuesta por estar con **nuestra** hija?

Su corazón bombeó con fuerza y comenzando a temblar, supuso que se avecinaría una tormenta con su respuesta. -Te escucho.

* * *

Kyouya miró por la ventana de su oficina, pensando en el rumbo peligroso que estaba tomando la situación. Balanceó la copa en su mano y lentamente dio un trago.

Cuando se propuso encontrar a Haruhi, lo hizo tomando en cuenta que él la amó cuando fue adolescente y que corría el riesgo de hacerlo nuevamente. A pesar del trauma que generó su relación con Hitomi, parecía que su corazón seguía aferrado a la chica de cabellos castaños. Si era honesto, Fujioka fue la única mujer que atravesó su coraza, que lo vio. Vio a Kyouya el chico, no el heredero, vio su alma. ¿Era posible que lo siguiera haciendo?

Ese estúpido de Tamaki. Si no fuera por él, sus recuerdos seguirían enterrados, pero de algún modo sentía que debía agradecérselo.

-_**Si la lastimas, o arruinas tu oportunidad, recuerda que ahora no sólo nosotros sabemos dónde está. Los chicos no dudarán en interceder. Más él.**_** -**

Eso le dijo. Cómo si no supiera ya. Fue cuestión de un par de días que Tamaki se enterara y le convenciera de dejarlo solo con Fujioka, de los Hitachiin apenas Kaoru sabía, de Mori y Honey no tenía idea alguna, lo que era en extremo estresante.

Estaba de más añadir que después de contarle su pasado a Haruhi, se mantuvo escondido en la oficina. No sabía cómo enfrentarse a la única mujer que le había desquebrajado sus fortalezas, obligándole a abrirse. Se sentía extraño, diferente. ¡Maldición! Se le comenzaba a ir de las manos, pronto no habría vuelta atrás.

Podría ser, y quería tomarlo mantenerlo cómo una suposición, se estaba volviendo a enamorar de la host natural.

Volvió a beber de su copa. Fue su propia idea, fue… todavía recordaba sus labios sobre los suyos, le picaban las manos por acariciarla, ¡era un hombre! y uno poderoso, no podía permitirse caer cómo un adolescente a estas alturas. Aquel matrimonio nunca se consumaría, era una mentira para ayudarse mutuamente, debía afrontarlo así.

Si se sinceraba, admitiría que se le hacía difícil la tarea de ignorarla. Últimamente sentía un mal presentimiento, que de algún modo relacionó con Haruhi. Sin embargo, convencido por lo inverosímil que sonaba, mantuvo la situación tal cual.

-¿Pequeño Kyo? ¿Sigues obstinado en encerrarte como ermitaño? -Se giró hacia su hermana, Fuyumi le sonrió.

-Podría ser. -Contestó acomodando las gafas que comenzaban a deslizarse por el puente de su nariz.

-Ah, Kyouya no has ido a cenar con nosotros y me temo que hagas lo mismo con Haruhi. -Suspiró acercándose. -Y, aunque eso ya lo sabes, odio que bebas en la oficina… En cualquier lado, en todo caso. -Sonrió de nuevo quitándole la copa de vino.

-Pensaré en ello, te recordaré que tengo edad para hacer lo que me plazca.

-Sí, claro. -Se rió. -Estoy entusiasmada con empezar a planear su boda, ¿ya decidieron una fecha?

-No. No he podido hablar con Haruhi. -Musitó arrebatándole de regreso la copa, dando un largo trago terminando con su contenido.

-¡Eres incorregible! -Frunció el ceño ante el gritito de Fuyumi.

-¿Por qué? Te recuerdo que es una abogada y estará apreciando no estar siendo acosada con bodas y eso, te recuerdo también que ya ha estado casada. -Gruñó recargándose en su amplio escritorio de roble. Fuyumi le sonrió conciliadora, repentinamente tranquila.

-Puede ser de presión, lo entiendo. Temer que se cometa el error que arruinó su primer matrimonio, pensar en lo que hicieron… sentirte opacado por la sombra del primer hombre que logró conquistarla al grado de volverla suya ante el mundo. -Se levantó acercándose a su hermano pequeño, que le miraba impertérrito, con el rostro algo agachado.

-Una vez, recuerdo haberle dicho a Haninozuka que nunca me casaría con alguien que no estuviera a la altura de portar el apellido Ootori. -Alzó el rostro con una sonrisa torcida en los labios. Fuyumi ladeó el rostro, escuchando atenta. -¿Crees que hubiera pensado siquiera en pedírselo, si no la considerara perfecta?

-¿Y ella lo sabe? -Kyouya suspiró reacomodándose las gafas. -Por mucho que creas que es así, las mujeres, todas en absoluto, necesitamos pequeñas muestras de afecto. -Se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia su hermano, colocándole la mano en el hombro con una dulce sonrisa en los labios. -Haruhi es una chica inteligente, y no dudo que sea perfecta para ti, pero estoy segura que necesitan ambos una buena charla. -Le besó en la mejilla. -Por favor, vayan a cenar de nuevo con nosotros, ¿sí?

Observó a su hermana fijamente, su estómago comenzaba a hincharse. Fruto de su matrimonio. Fuyumi era también una segunda esposa, su modo de ver las cosas era realmente interesante, pero él nunca se planteó aquello. Sin embargo, ahora que tenía en consciencia lo que sentía su hermana, resultaba muy imperiosa su necesidad de saber qué fue lo que provocó su divorcio.

Realmente interesante.

* * *

Cuando Haruhi regresó a casa, Yuna lloriqueaba. La alimentó ida en sus pensamientos, acosada por la abrumadora oferta de su ex-esposo.

Era tan increíble lo que pretendía, ¿cómo podía tan descaradamente plantearlo? Pensar que era ella tan estúpida cómo para haberse casado en primera instancia con él, sonaría peor si dijese que lo haría de nuevo por un chantaje. ¡Era un cínico! Él, quien la engañó más veces de las que podía contar, obligándola a volver bajo amenaza de ser separada de su hija.

Una oleada de furia la estremeció.

-_Y que no se te ocurra comentarle algo a ese niñito mimado de Ootori, porque te juro que Mitsuki se irá conmigo de vacaciones._ -Le había espetado antes de dejarla en su casa, justo después de estamparle un beso desagradable en la boca.

¡Oh, Kyouya! Eso arruinaba los intereses de ambos. Arruinaba todo… ¡Maldita sea!

Se dejó caer en su sillón, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, de dejarse derrumbar en el cobijo de la oscuridad de su habitación.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Sabía que Minoru no hablaba en vano, maldición sino lo sabía, además de estar tan obsesionado con ella.

Se durmió en una incómoda posición, ahogada en la sensación de perder el control en su vida. Y no le gustaba nada, sentirse así. Cuando se despertó, por culpa de una llamada perdida al teléfono y un posterior mensaje, sentía los ojos resecos y la cabeza palpitante. La boca la sentía amarga.

Llamada perdida de Kyouya. Mensaje de Kyouya.

"_Mañana a las ocho, iremos a una fiesta. Estate preparada._" Suspiró y frotó sus ojos al leerlo. ¿Una fiesta? Miró la hora en la pequeña pantalla, eran las cinco de la madrugada. Gruñó sintiendo sus músculos al borde de la contractura por la mala posición, se estiró en su lugar antes de incorporarse lentamente para irse a su cama.

¿Qué planeaba de nuevo Kyouya? Lo peor era que no sabía cómo decirle que tendrían que… 'romper'. Odiaba decir, pensar siquiera, que iba a ceder nuevamente ante Minoru. Su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho. ¿Y si malinterpretaba todo? ¿Si se pensaba que estaba intimidada por todo lo que pasó con Hitomi Sakurai? Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, abrazándose a sí misma. Seguía demasiado preocupada por su acto de ausencia, pero lo adjudicaba a que el chico Ootori jamás fue abierto en lo que a sus emociones respecta y que simplemente necesitaba tiempo…

Deseaba tanto llamarlo, desahogarse cómo él lo hizo. Si iban a estar juntos, no importaban las circunstancias, quería hacerlo bien.

Tembló con pensar en abrir su corazón, pero, si Kyouya lo hizo, ella debía ser capaz de hacer lo mismo. Aunque todo su interior se estremeciera con la idea.

* * *

Cuando Kyouya, luego de una charla exhaustiva con su padre y sus hermanos, llegó a la conclusión de tener ya una afianza en lo que respectaba a su compromiso, decidió que se haría una fiesta de compromiso, optó por dejar a Haruhi encargarse sola. Bueno, bien podía adjudicarse a su reciente miedo de encarar haber abierto su corazón.

Sin embargo, pensar en que oficialmente mostraría a Haruhi cómo la futura señora Ootori, le dejaba una insana sensación de satisfacción. Era imposible borrar la estúpida sonrisa que le traicionaba y curvaba las comisuras de sus labios, o aquel brillo que había notado recientemente en sus ojos…

-¿Invitarás a sus amigos de Ouran? -Sonrió Fuyumi realmente emocionada. Kyouya ladeó la sonrisa que desistía en abandonar su rostro.

-Sí, será interesante.

Había otro punto en el que apenas había caído en cuenta. Y éste era que si había cena de compromiso, tendrían más presión en tener una fecha fija para la boda. Extrañamente, o quizás no tanto en vista de sus recientes descubrimientos, le importaba realmente poco apresurarse. Lo qué sí le perturbaba, era que alguno de los chicos interfiriera. Por Tamaki no se preocupa ya, era un idiota tuviera la edad que tuviera, pero de los otros…

Quizás el siguiente en la lista, debería ser Hikaru Hitachiin pero él se había casado con una italiana encantadora haría cosa de un par de años. Kaoru andaba en pos de seducir a una japonesa oriunda de Okinawa. De Mitsukuni y Takashi sabía lo básico; Honey trabajaba de editor del New York Times y Mori se encontraba enfocado en su cuarto libro.

-Será divertido. -Apoyó, acariciando su vientre, Fuyumi. -Algo rápido, pero muy divertido.

El día se le pasó en un suspiro, pronto se vio a horas escazas de ir por Haruhi (previamente le envió un vestido de gasa color palo de rosa, entallado en la cintura y un moño haciendo de cinturón, escote en la espalda). Lo único que sabía su prometida era que irían a cenar. No había mentido técnicamente, simplemente omitió partes importantes de la historia.

Él mismo se puso un esmoquin negro liso, una camisa rosa y una corbata negra. Le había parecido una gracia vestir a conjunto.

Le sonrió galantemente sujetándola por la cintura apenas le abrió ella la puerta, le estampó un delicado beso en los labios. Efímero y dulce. Haruhi abrió los ojos sorprendida, mirándolo con un naciente rubor intenso en los pómulos.

-Kyouya… -La voz le escapó cómo un suspiro. Ootori le sujetó con más firmeza, estremeciéndola con el calor de su mano en la espalda desnuda. Le miró entonces algo más recuperada de la impresión y él sonrió aún más si era posible.

-Vamos, tenemos que llegar puntuales. -Le sostuvo con más delicadeza, conduciéndola al Rolls Royce que traía. Haruhi suspiró apenas conteniendo la sonrisa, haciéndola desear no tener que decirle lo que planeaba- tenía -que hacer. Sólo pensar en eso le hizo a su corazón removerse en su pecho, comenzando a latir desaforado.

Ya dentro del vehículo se aventuró a tentar suerte. - ¿Puedo saber a dónde iremos? -Musitó abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Preferiría que no. Lo veo más emocionante. -Respondió arrancando.

Haruhi aprovechó a buscar la manera más correcta de decirle el drástico cambio de planes. De sus planes. Era sumamente difícil comprender que estaba fallando a su palabra, pero se sentía completamente acorralada. ¿Cómo luchar con eso, con el asfixiante sentir de estar entre la espada y la pared? Por una vez deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener las respuestas correctas a todo y no sus divagaciones personales.

Le aterraba pensar que con eso, muy probablemente, estaría alejando al Host Cool de su vida. Le dolía enormemente pues en pocas semanas se le metió hondo en sus pensamientos, se había vuelto una dependiente de su presencia.

Las calles estaban algo solitarias. Nada extraño siendo que estaban en las zonas más refinadas, de la gente más poderosa y rica de la ciudad, pero aún así Haruhi se estremeció ligeramente y se recargó contra el cristal de la ventanilla. Su corazón parecía haberse calmado con la brisa fresca de la noche, pero aún así se sentía terriblemente mal.

Si era optimista y lo veía desde un punto objetivo de vista, estaba cumpliendo su sueño de vivir con su hija, ¿o no? Dios mío, se estaba volviendo una completa extraña.

Se arrebujó en su asiento, con el corazón pesado sobre el pecho,

Exhaló con fuerza al llegar al lujoso restaurant, aunque no había una cantidad considerable de autos, lo que le hizo deducir que alquilaron el restaurant completo, todos eran extremadamente costosos. Fue un golpe certero a su ya dolorido estómago. Comenzó su mente a trabajar a toda velocidad: Ella siempre fue la plebeya de Ouran, la becada. Aún por conveniencia, ¿cómo iba a encajar en ese mundo de galas, cenas lujosas, autos, mansiones y diamantes?

Las ganas de llorar comenzaron a picar en sus ojos, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta. Comprendía que buscaba maneras, rutas viables, para retractarse de su palabra. Pronto el automóvil quedó aparcado y Kyouya le abrió la puerta, alzó la mirada enfocando sus ojos cafés en los oscuros de él. Se estremeció.

-Vamos, Haruhi. Estoy seguro que hay personas que estarán felices de verte. -Le sonrió mientras le tendió el brazo, ayudándola a salir del vehículo.

A cada paso su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos. Tenía que decirlo ahora. Se estaban acercando a las puertas cuando Haruhi le soltó el brazo. -Kyouya, tengo que decirte algo.

-Primero quiero que entremos, ¿sí? -Respondió a un paso ya de la entrada. El capitán se comenzó a acercar para abrirles la puerta.

-No puedo hacerlo. -Soltó casi sin aliento. Se quedó rezagada unos pasos de Kyouya, que se quedó estático y se volvió bruscamente.

-¿No puedes hacer qué? -Gruñó frunciendo el ceño, Haruhi colocó sus manos sobre su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir desesperado por huir.

-No puedo continuar. No puedo… casarme contigo. -Susurró. Los ojos de Ootori se abrieron con sorpresa para después ensombrecerse con desprecio. Ella tragó pesado y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. -Kyouya, yo… lo siento. -Cerró los ojos al decirlo. «Bien, Haruhi, lo has dicho.» Pensó tratando de mantenerse segura.

-¡¿Lo sientes? ¡Sabía que no debía haberte contado nada de Hitomi! Claro, la respetadísima abogada Haruhi no podría casarse ni siquiera por conveniencia con alguien de historial manchado. ¿No es así? -Comenzó a caminar hacía ella, Haruhi lo intentó sujetar por los hombros pero él se apartó, furioso.

-¡No es eso! Por favor, permíteme explicarte.

-¡No! -Alzó la voz logrando hacer retroceder los pasos de Haruhi, y los del Capitán que avergonzado del pleito se marchó hacía rato. -Soy tan estúpido. ¡Demonios, Haruhi! Confíe en ti, teníamos un trato.

-¡Lo sé! Pero si me dejaras explicarte… -Se le acercó con el rostro inundado de lágrimas, observó en los masculinos el brillo de la decepción y el naciente odio, haciéndola estremecer de dolor.

-No hay nada que explicar, lo entiendo perfectamente. -Su voz dejó un rastro helado que le quebró el corazón. Se alejó de ella en dirección al auto.

-¿T-Te vas a ir? -Se abrazó a si misma pero no obtuvo respuesta del empresario, simplemente subirse en él y arrancar. Comenzó ella misma a llorar con fuerza, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? Para empeorar la situación había dejado el bolso en el carro de Kyouya, por lo que tendría que entrar al lugar a pedir un taxi.

Se limpió los ojos reprimiendo los sollozos, tratando de calmarse lo suficiente para poder pedir el teléfono. Se compuso el vestido en las partes que se arrugaron por sus puños apretujados duramente contra la tela. Respiró varias veces para tranquilizarse, pero se sentía tan mal que irremediablemente volvía a llorar. Cuando apenas logró contener el llanto, se dirigió a paso lento a las puertas de cristal.

Al verse reflejada en los limpios portales de marco dorado se vio tal cual estaba; Ricamente vestida con una cara espantosa, de maquillaje corrido y ojos rojos. La imagen le recordó el terrible tiempo que pasó totalmente privada de comunicación con su hija o cuando el caos en su matrimonio llegó a su apogeo.

Entró y vio los largos pasillos, suspiró largamente comenzando a avanzar. ¿Será que todo en su vida debería ser dramático? Abrió la primera puerta que encontró y parpadeó al ver a la gente acercarse a felicitarla preguntando por su prometido.

Pero lo que más impactó en su corazón fue ver a Mitsukuni con los gemelos y Tamaki. Estos charlaban distraídos hasta que el que fuera el Loli Shota del Host Club la divisó, reaccionando con una sonrisa y corriendo en su dirección para abrazarla fuertemente.

«Lo has arruinado de nuevo»

-¡Pequeña Haruhi! Has cambiado mucho, te vez realmente bonita. -Comentó robándole una sonrisa. Apenas pudo reconocer al joven rubio, pues había crecido y medió apenas unos centímetros más que ella, sus facciones seguían siendo hermosas. De los gemelos, Hikaru tenía el cabello largo y recogido en una coleta.

-Que lindo verlos de nuevo, chicos. -Sonrió con tristeza.

-Si, ¿Y Kyouya? Estaban esperando que llegaran para dar anuncio finalmente de su compromiso. -Sintió una punzada de dolor al escuchar a Kaoru. Hikaru la miró intensamente, haciendo que se tensara involuntariamente entre los brazos de Mitsukuni.

-¿Dónde está Mori? No lo veo por ninguna parte. -Se mordió el labio, nerviosa, separándose de los brazos del blondo. Tamaki la miró entrecerrando los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Chicos, creo que mejor salimos a tomar aire antes de que se den cuenta los demás invitados. -La tomó suavemente por el brazo, sacándola, siendo seguido de cerca por Haninozuka y los Hitachiin. -¿Pelearon? -Susurró en voz baja cerca de su oído, Haruhi se sobrecogió y las ganas de llorar regresaron con fuerza.

-Rompí el compromiso, no podía seguir. -Tamaki se tensó soltándola. La miró sorprendido.

-¿Pasa algo, Haru?

Miró los rostros más adultos de cada uno de sus amigos. Mojó sus labios resecos y decidió que en vez de mostrarse vulnerable, debía decirles lo que había querido decirle a Kyouya. En una versión menos detallada, había cosas que no quería que se enteraran.

* * *

Al regresar a casa la cabeza le taladraba. Cuando era más joven todo le parecía tan superfluo, pero comprendía menos y sentía más.

Tamaki dejó en la mesa las cosas de Haruhi y la observó sentarse en un sillón. -¿Y bien? -Ella lo miró confusa a los ojos y después miró la hora en el reloj. -No esperarás que me tragase la historia que les diste a los demás. Sé que estás mintiendo.

-No dije ninguna mentira, Suou.

-Es verdad. -Repuso cruzándose de brazos. -Pero eso no quiere decir que no ocultaras nada. Mencionaste con recelo a tu ex marido, ¿tiene que ver con él? -Haruhi desvió la mirada, encogiéndose en su asiento.

-No.

-¿Y con Mitsuki? -Haruhi se tensó visiblemente, Tamaki suspiró sentándose a su lado. -Haruhi, de verdad te estimo como amiga, y estoy en plena consciencia de que no te puedo obligar a decirme nada, pero te aconsejo que cualquiera que fuera tu motivo, deberías explicárselo a Kyouya. Aún sigue marcado por lo de Hitomi, aunque no lo aparente, yo mismo no lo puedo superar, se debe sentir muy traicionado.

-¿De verdad crees que no lo intenté? -Ocultó el rostro con las manos, cansada ya de mostrar debilidad. -Vamos, si me dejó sola ahí. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de darle los motivos. Eso me dolió también.

-Sea cual sea el motivo, debo insistir en que hables con él. No quisiera que ambos se enemistaran por ello. -Dijo levantándose. Se inclinó sobre ella para besar su mejilla. -Por favor, no tardes en hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Se sentía tan feliz por ver a Honey, más la sonrisa traviesa que le surcó los labios al enterarse del nombre de su hija. Ver de nuevo a los gemelos, el look maduro de Hikaru… Fue una agradable sorpresa, y ella lo arruinó todo.

Se apretó la cabeza con ambas manos, sintiendo fuertes punzadas de dolor. Sabía que tenía que hablar con él sinceramente de cualquier cosa que hubiese pasado para hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero le costaba enormemente abrir su corazón. En preparatoria le gustaba estar cerca del de gafas porque sentía una conexión única con él, ambos tenían ese aislamiento que era confortante para no sentirse vulnerables.

Minoru la había tomad tan desprevenida que la dejó sin salida

_Minoru le tomó la mano apretándosela con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria. Haruhi intentó separarlas, asqueada por el contacto._

_-En unas semanas es el cumpleaños de Mitsuki, ¿ya le has hablado a Kyouya de nuestra hija? -Haruhi bufó soltándose en un brusco movimiento, tomó su taza bebió un sorbo. Se sentía incómoda estando tratando temas personales en un lugar tan público como lo era aquella cafetería._

_-Claro que sí, nos vamos a casar, ¿por quién me tomas?_

_-Oh, simplemente me quedan algunas dudas, ¿le has dicho todo? -Sonrió completamente malicioso, Haruhi sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. -Sería interesante tener una charla amena sobre la que será su hija política._

_-¿Por qué crees que ocultaría algo? -Soltó a la defensiva, su ex marido se inclinó sobre ella y besó lánguidamente su mejilla, acercando después su boca al oído femenino._

_-Él es un millonario, amor mío, ¿cómo se sentirá cuando sepa qué tan especial es tu hija? Nadie más que yo te podría aceptar con ella. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en eso?_

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, con una traviesa lágrima cruzándole la mejilla. «No debo llorar más, Minoru tiene razón…» Pensó desconsolada abrazando sus piernas.

* * *

N.d.A: ¡Hola! Se que muchos van a querer matarme, ¡lo siento! Pero como saben, mi vida es un drama (Y.Y) y falleció una persona muy querida por mí, así que no tenía ánimos de nada. Pero ¡estoy mejor! Y con la pila a full :D

¿Qué tiene la hija de Haruhi? Sorpresa, sorpresa, se aceptan especulaciones xD

¿Qué les pareció el cap? :D

¡Los amo por seguir la historia y comentar! Ya saben que sus comentarios son la gasolina de mi musamóvil ;)

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Angel.**


	8. En el ojo del huracán

**Esa Cara De Tu Alma**

_**Capítulo Siete**_: En el ojo del huracán.

Viró la mejilla segundos antes, los justos para desviar un desagradable beso de sus labios. La mirada de Minoru no pudo contener más rabia pero, a su sorpresa, se tragó el malhumor y le sonrió con sorna. Una tan maliciosa que un escalofrío la recorrió entera.

-Nos vemos mañana, mi amor. -La risa que siguió el comentario le enfrió el corazón en el pecho.

¿Cómo pudo estar enamorada de ese hombre? ¿Cómo? Sin embargo, lo pasado, pasado está. Mantuvo la mirada fija en el automóvil hasta que se perdió en las calles escasamente iluminadas por la luna y saturadas del brillo de los focos. Suspiró cerrando los ojos, no soportaba el peso de esa decisión tan mala. Aún así, ¿cómo de mala podría ser si ayudó a Kyouya y salvaguardó a su hija? Podría ser que ella se tragase el orgullo, la autoestima y el mismo corazón, pero al final para ella todo valía la pena.

Habían pasado dos largas semanas y sentía el peso de la monotonía carcomerle las ansias del nuevo día. Sinceramente el trabajo no podría parecerle más estresante; su casa más solitaria ni a Minoru más insoportable. Había momentos en el día donde la asfixiaba la necesidad de hablar con Kyouya, disculparse adecuadamente, tratar de retomar las cosas pero sería una batalla perdida.

Kyouya tenía un fuerte orgullo propio de los hombres con poder, cómo no podía ser menos, y se lo había doblegado frente a ella abriendo su corazón: Exponiéndose. Haruhi sospechaba las enormes magnitudes de los daños que causó, pero antes que mujer era madre y ante eso ni el más grande anhelo de su alma podía ganar.

Finalmente se metió en su casa, con los ladridos amorosos de Yuna que brincaba excitada a su alrededor. Se calmó el ansia en ella y acarició a la canina detrás de la oreja, su único consuelo.

También en esas dos semanas nació una inquietud más para perturbarle el sueño y escocerle los ojos en lágrimas, temía haberse enamorado…

Amar a Kyouya parecía algo tan profundo y fácil cómo le parecen a las flores nacer y morir en primavera, pero era tan difícil cómo ser ave y no volar. Ni correr, ni nada, ser simplemente un bulto varado lleno de plumas, incapaz de avanzar viendo con amargura a sus semejantes emprender el vuelo. Todo eso simplemente porque de ninguna manera Kyouya le permitiría regresar a su lado, mintiendo o no, por conveniencia o no. Ya no importaban en lo absoluto cualquier motivo que en principio los emparejara.

Aún no dilucidaba que le producía más dolor, pero sin duda el fantasma de los besos del chico Ootori le quemaba los labios en deseos. La vida se le estaba escapando en suspiros y los ojos ya no podían llorar más lágrimas, lo que la mantenía en pie era su pedacito de carne, su hija.

Mitsukuni había sido un gran soporte desde la fallida cena, se sorprendió cuando conoció a Mitsuki. En cierto modo lo esperaba, Mitsuki era tan especial que cuando la gente la conocía sencillamente se sorprendía. Algo en sus marcados rizos y sus ojos castaños te hacían amarla nada más mirarla…

Un largo aullido de Yuna la sacó de sus pensamientos, había alguien en la puerta. El temor le erizó los poros pues las visitas a las doce de la noche no eran muy frecuentes. Dudó durante unos segundos entre abrir y quedarse callada cómo lo dicta el sentido común, pero abrió.

* * *

Kyouya se recargó en el cómodo sillón de cuero negro, sintiendo el suave rechinar de la piel contra su cuerpo. Él no había recibido el abrupto cambio de planes cómo Haruhi, a él le pesó en la consciencia y en el pecho, y sí, se ahogaba lentamente en ganas de pedirle una buena explicación pero parecía sacudirse las ganas, vaciar a la mitad el vaso en espera de que éste volviera a rebosar. Una y otra vez.

Despertarse era un sabor agrio en la boca, cada día más pesado y oxidado. También comenzaba a enfurecerle las odiosas llamadas de los chicos, casi todos: Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru y Mitsukuni, parecían no tener fin y siempre eran con el mismo fin; que le llamara a Haruhi, que la fuera a ver, que Haruhi esto, que lo otro. ¡Él mismo se desteñía en ganas de hacerlo! Pero ella golpeó su orgullo que era frágil y después cómo cemento seco o el metal más duro.

Fuyumi no encontraba modo de hacerle entender-y a su modo de pensar, ¿entender qué? ¿Qué fue traicionado por otra mujer, para variar?-Ni palabras para calmar esa furia que parecía dominarlo por cualquier nimiedad.

Todo se resumía en que ni siquiera su padre se animaba a retarle.

-Se-señor Ootori. -La rubia de exuberante escote carraspeó y tembló cómo una hoja al sentir los ojos de él. Era terror puro. Sus lentes se deslizaron con suavidad por el puente de su nariz, y él los reacomodó con una sonrisa ladeada y lenta, la pobre mujer se estremeció. -U-Un hombre le busca, señor.

-¿Le ha dicho para qué? -Preguntó con voz de acero, fría y dura. La mujer chilló cómo un ratón frente a una boa y negó histéricamente. Soltó él mismo un bufido de exasperación. -¿Tengo algún compromiso importante ahorita?

-N-No señor, la junta directiva no es hasta las cuatro. -Balbuceó manteniendo ese tono de ratoncillo acorralado.

-Está bien, hazlo pasar.

Con las piernas cómo gelatinas, el traje de morado fosforescente de la secretaria relució en las paredes blancas de su oficina. Kyouya suspiró recargando el rostro en su palma, esperando al personaje que se creía tan importante como para llegar sin cita previa. Bueno, de algún modo de le iba a ayudar a liberarse de ese estrés que la acosaba.

-¿Así que tú eres Ootori Kyouya? -Un hombre cercano a sus treinta, de cabello rubio, insultantes ojos verdes y porte arrogante irrumpió en su oficina con total desdén. Ootori se enderezó en su lugar, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Me gustaría saludarlo, pero no tengo ni una idea de quién es usted. Le pido no me hable de tú.

-Soy la pareja de Fujioka Haruhi, próximamente de nuevo Haruhi Yamamoto. -El rostro del hombre, si bien recordaba su nombre era Minoru, se retorció en un gesto de malicia pura. Kyouya sintió sus facciones endurecerse como cemento, su propio corazón se detuvo un par de segundos.

-¿Y eso en qué me incumbe a mí, señor Yamamoto? -Su fuerte voz salió áspera, intimidante, pero Minoru simplemente sonrió con frialdad.

-Quiero que la dejes en paz. Haruhi es mía, ella lo sabe, tenemos una _hija_ en común, un pasado en común. -Se acercó lentamente al escritorio de Kyouya, quien mantenía la mirada impoluta. -Ella ya entendió que su destino es estar conmigo, sólo conmigo. No quiero que interfieras, que metas tus apestosas manos de niño rico aquí. ¡Ella es mía! -Gritó finalmente golpeando con sus puños el impecable escritorio. El golpe seco retumbó y el eco fue largo. La respiración del blondo era agitada y furiosa.

-Uhm… -Kyouya exhaló aire de golpe, con una sonrisa burlona. -¿De verdad crees, que viniendo a gritarme, golpeando como cobarde al aire, y esos airecitos de macho, me vas a amedrentar? Sólo para aclarar las cosas: En primera, yo no soy ningún niño rico, con diecisiete años compré estas empresas de mis propias ganancias. Cada cosa que hay aquí es fruto de mi trabajo, y son cosas que en tu vida tendrás. En segunda, sólo Haruhi puede venir a decirme que no me meta en sus asuntos. En tercera, yo también tengo un pasado con ella, más antiguo que el tuyo, la conozco como no la conoces tú por mucho que hayas sido su marido. En cuarta… -Se interrumpió poniéndose de pie y rodeando el escritorio para ponerse frente a frente. Entornando los ojos y con su sonrisa más cruel, dijo con voz firme: -Si vuelves a venir sin una cita, a amenazar, a hacerme perder mi tiempo con tus inseguridades de poco hombre, mejor abstente o no te gustarán las consecuencias.

Minoru simplemente apretó la mandíbula mirando con odio al hombre frente a sí. Kyouya se mantuvo impávido, devolviéndole la mirada con fiereza.

-No me interesan tus opiniones… ¡Niño rico, pronto te darás cuenta que tus ínfulas de macho se desboronaran cuando conozcas a Mitsuki! -Sentenció antes de marcharse.

Kyouya recargó la cadera contra su escritorio, quitándose las gafas y el saco. La cabeza le comenzaba a martillear, tenía suficiente de sí mismo como para conocer al hombre que desquiciaba a Haruhi.

Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi…

¡Maldita sea! Todo terminaba llevándolo hacia ella. Y todos hacían lo mismo. Joder, no es que él no quisiera hablarle, pero le dejó por un gusano. Lo peor, lo que más le pateaba el hígado es que se había dado cuenta de que la amaba. Enamorado dos veces de la misma mujer.

Conforme fue madurando, la imagen del día en que Tamaki casi se marchaba con Eclair, cuando tomó a Haruhi por los hombros y la empujó hacia el carruaje, comprendió con aplastante dolor que la dejó ir. Sentir hasta en los recuerdos aquel vacío helado de ese día lo torturó durante años, largos años.

Frotó su rostro con frustración. De saber que su vida sentimental sería una mierda, habría evitado a Hitomi, habría retrocedido a ese día y habría besado a Haruhi. Diablos si no. Pero desgraciadamente el hubiera, ese pequeño y odioso "y si…" no existía, nunca lo haría. Sin embargo, después de esos besos insípidos, después incluso de conocer al susodicho esposo de ella, hervía en ganas de demostrarle que el Rey de las Sombras tenía pasión por y para ella. Deseaba besarla apropiadamente, estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle…

-Te amo, Haruhi Fujioka.

* * *

En el marco de su puerta estaba una figura imponente. El suave olor de la madera junto con una fragancia fresca, masculina, le llenó el pecho inmediatamente. Los ojos oscuros del hombre frente a ella, rasgados y felinos, se iluminaron como joyas frente al fuego, y esos labios tan sensuales, se curvaron lentamente en una sonrisa arrebatadoramente sincera. Los mechones rebeldes de color negro le rozaban el filo de los ojos, dándole un aire salvaje.

Haruhi parpadeó con sincera confusión. -¿Superior Mori?

-Ah, Haruhi.

Lo siguiente que supo fue ser estrechada, de paso sea dicho que alzada del suelo también, entre los brazos del Host Salvaje. Lentamente correspondió al abrazo, recargando la mejilla contra el agitado corazón de Morinozuka. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el desaforado latir de él.

-¡Que alegría es verte! -Dijo separándose de él y pisando con tanteo el suelo al ser bajada. Takashi se arregló la camisa de seda verde olivo que llevaba, y la miró con ojos ardorosos, Haruhi le sonrió y caminaron hacia la sala. -Es algo tan increíble verte, tienes el pelo más largo… Te ves… Wow.

-Mitsukuni me contó de tu situación.

-Oh, vaya. -Susurró mirando al suelo, retorciendo sus manos con nervios. Takashi se agachó frente a ella y tomó sus manos.

-Haruhi, Mitsuki no es razón para que te ates a Yamamoto. Siempre he creído que eres una mujer fuerte. Demuéstralo. A Kyouya, a nosotros, pero sobretodo a ti misma. -Le musitó mirando fijamente a sus ojos. -En todos estos años he aprendido muchas cosas pero la más importante es que tienes que demostrarte a ti mismo que nada es imposible, que cualquier cosa por más pequeña que sea tiene grandes consecuencias. En tu caso es creer que es por bien de tu hija que debes estar con ese cretino. ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo mejor para Mitsuki?

-T-Takashi, yo sé que he tomado malas decisiones en mi vida. Mi padre me pidió al morir que le mostrara el mundo a mi hija del modo en el que yo lo veía, así como el hizo conmigo, entonces no lo entendía pero ya lo entendí. Debo hacer lo correcto aún si no parece serlo. -Se soltó del firme agarre del moreno. -Lo más sano para mi hija es tenernos a su padre a mí juntos.

-¡Eso no es lo que quería tu padre, Haruhi! -Espetó acentuando las palabras, con el ceño fruncido. Haruhi se sobrecogió de la potencia que adquirió su voz. -¿Piensas tú que es sano para tu hija, sentir las energías pesadas de ustedes dos juntos, escuchar sus peleas, creer que todo está mal? Haruhi, tu hija no es discapacitada, no necesita compasión tuya. Necesita tu amor. Si no te puedes amar a ti misma, ¿cómo esperas amar a tu hija? Ni siquiera te das cuenta de que tus decisiones no sólo te afectan a ti o a tu hija. Todos nosotros nos preocupamos por ti, ¡te estuvimos buscando durante años! Y no hemos venido aquí a volverte a perder.

Apretó el rostro sintiendo el peso de las palabras de Mori. Sus ojos escocían en lágrimas y su semblante estaba cortado por la emoción, reprimió a duras penas el sollozo pero emitió un gemido de tristeza.

-Takashi. -Comenzó. -Soy huérfana, perdí a mi padre cuando más lo necesitaba, perdí a mi hija, eché a perder mi matrimonio, me alejé de mis amigos. He lastimado al hombre que me había dado una segunda oportunidad, lo he desgarrado sin piedad. ¡No es como si fuera fácil para mí! -Terminó por gritar, desmoronándose finalmente y comenzando a llorar. -No amo a Minoru, pero no me queda más remedio. He madurado.

Él suspiró y posó su gran mano sobre su cabeza, frotándola como en años anteriores hacía. Terminó por sentarse a su lado y abrazarla, dejándola llorar en silencio. En cierto modo llorando con ella. Al rato de calmarse ambos, él frotó su brazo, transmitiéndole su calor.

-Yo también he madurado, pero madurar no significa hacer las cosas que uno no quiere por el beneficio de otro. Madurar significa saber tomar decisiones, valorando que el principal de cada acción es uno mismo. Madurar es aceptar cada reclamo, cada acción, cada palabra, como principio de cambio para mejorar. Es perdonar y saber pedir perdón. -Juntó sus cabezas, apretando el cuerpo de ella con fuerza hacia él. -También es saber que se debe actuar para obtener lo que se quiere, siempre.

-Quiero a mi hija conmigo. Me necesita…

-No. -Interrumpió serenamente. -Tú la necesitas a ella, pero también tú la incapacitas. Tu hija no es retrasada, ella sólo…

-¡Tú no entiendes! Sé que ella no es retrasada, pero también será una carga para cualquier hombre que no sea su padre. -Se cubrió el rostro con vergüenza. -Además, Kyouya no se casaba conmigo por amor, no sé si te lo dijo Mori pero él sólo me iba a ayudar a tenerla de vuelta y yo a él de sacarlo de un compromiso impuesto.

-Eso puedo entenderlo pero…

-No hay ningún pero. Kyouya ha sufrido mucho, y no debería hacerse cargo…

Takashi la tomó de las mejillas, forzándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Entonces sentenció: -Haruhi, cualquiera de nosotros moriríamos por ser padres de hija, sea como fuere, por el simple hecho de que es tu hija.

-Ya tomé una decisión, por muy dura que sea, o por mucho que se opongan. -Farfulló frunciendo el ceño. Takashi la soltó como si quemara y suspiró profundamente.

-Entonces me temo que he gastado saliva a lo tonto, ¿eh? Pero todo esto que me has dicho, deberías decírselo a Kyouya. Incluso dile de Mitsuki, si él concuerda con tu forma de pensar, entonces tendrías razón, sino, yo habré acertado.

-No servirá de nada, Mori. He intentado hablarle, pero no me contesta. Estoy segura de que los chicos por su lado han intentado lo mismo. -Se secó el rostro, mirando hacia el techo. -De cualquier modo, me encantaría que me comprendiera y no me odiara.

Ya no dijo nada, sólo posó de nuevo su mano en la cabeza femenina. A final de cuentas, Haruhi sería siempre Haruhi.

* * *

Ya eran cerca de las doce, sentía la cabeza en las nubes y el estomago contrito del alcohol ingerido. Su semblante adormilado se veía duro, con las frustraciones aún a flor de piel.

Estuvo a un segundo de llamar a Haruhi, pedirle las explicaciones que deseaba, de decirle que no importaba nada pero que continuara en pie la boda. O en última instancia, de decirle que no le importaba la boda, simplemente quería ser ahora sí su pareja… Igualmente conocía a la chica Fujioka y era muy probable que los sentimientos fueran solamente de su lado, ¿qué podría hacer en ese caso?

Todavía tenía puesto el traje oscuro, formal, que usaba en la oficina de Grupo Ootori, con la corbata a medio deshacer y los zapatos puestos. Tenía su mirada oscura clavada en el techo, densa y tétrica. Quizás era más vulnerable de lo que debería, pero no sabía ya cómo reaccionar.

La dulce imagen de sus años en la preparatoria tomaba más fuerza, el alcohol sólo aumentó la intensidad de sus memorias y lo emborrachó por completo. Era un peso sofocante sobre el pecho. Es que si se ponía a pensar, quizás hubiera tenido la oportunidad de haber sido feliz con Haruhi, si sólo hubiera seguido luchando.

Quizás era el momento de luchar. Si Haruhi se rindió, tal vez era porque el momento de que él actuara estaba cerca, de demostrarle a ella que no necesitaba al imbécil de su ex-marido y de demostrarse a sí mismo que podía ser feliz con la mujer que siempre amó.

Revolvió su cabello con furia y se arrancó la corbata, tirándola al suelo con odio. No podía irle a rogar de rodillas, ni prometerle el universo entero, cuando la dejó botada sin pedirle explicaciones adecuadamente. En ese aspecto, Kyouya podría ser igual de hombre que Minoru, y la simple comparación de daba nauseas. En el hígado le seguía la molestia de haberlo conocido, saber la clase de basura que era.

A primera vista se notaba que era un perdedor, un inútil que a duras penas lograba avanzar. Claramente un hombre que no ayudaría a una gran mujer como lo era Haruhi.

¡Joder si no pensaba incluso que él mismo no le serviría como hombre!

Cerró los ojos respirando agitadamente, ya le estaba dando vueltas la habitación. Lentamente se quedó dormido con el firme pensamiento: "_Mañana hablaré con Haruhi_"

* * *

Mitsukuni suspiró profundamente mirando a su primo, quien mantenía el rostro sereno. El rubio mantenía el ceño fruncido, con una mano en la cabeza, mirándolo con escrutinio.

-Entonces… -Comenzó, dubitativo, yendo a sentarse frente a él. -Debo suponer que estás completamente seguro de lo que piensas hacer.

-Sí.

-Takashi, yo te apoyaré en todo lo que decidas pero en este caso ya es algo complicado. -Murmuró frotándose las sienes. -Incluso sabes lo de Mitsuki, que fue una sorpresa para todos. ¡Quisiera conocerla! Ah, sí. Además, Tamaki lo intentó y eso reafirmó el compromiso de Haruhi con Kyouya.

-Lo sé.

-Y te he puesto al corriente con sus planes de volver con Yamamoto…

-Mitsukuni, lo sé.

-Tampoco sabemos si Kyouya rompió el compromiso, si va a intentar recuperarla. Tamaki ya abandonó cualquier posibilidad, ¿estás completamente seguro? -El más alto, sonrió lentamente. Una de esas sonrisas perezosas y sinceras.

-Sí.

-Será divertido ver que sucederá, ¿no?

Morinozuka ya no respondió, miró su reloj con calma. Había quedado con Haruhi de pasar a buscarla a casa para dejarla en su trabajo, y recogerla para ir a pasear con Yuna. Tenía que ir tanteando el terreno pero no muy lento, ya sabía que tenía una oportunidad asegurada. Si jugaba bien y rápido sus cartas, ni aunque Ootori se retractara y tragara su orgullo le iba a ganar.

Con Mitsukuni solían hacer conjeturas de quién se rindió primero ante la única chica Host del club. Él mismo fue de los primeros, así como de los primeros en saber que era mujer. El primero fue Tamaki, como bien sabemos todos, después Hikaru, luego Kaoru pero él controló sus sentimientos porque era más importante la felicidad de su hermano que la propia, luego fue él… De último, bueno, él último en demostrar sentimientos por la chica, fue Kyouya. O tal vez todos ellos cayeron en sus redes en el momento en que la vieron frustrada por la manera de vivir de cada uno.

Miró a Mitsukuni que seguía parloteando y que ya había hecho dos viajes por pastel de chocolate para él y una ración de fresas con nata para él.

-… Kaoru me dijo que podíamos visitar a Mitsuki a la escuela, pero en los recesos, porque según lo que dijo Haruhi a la hora de salida está cómo buitre el papá. ¡También ha dicho que es muy mona! -Juntó las palmas con un sonido claro, alegre. -Debe estar por cumplir seis…

Tomando una fresa con mucha nata dulce encima, murmuró. -Siete. -Saboreó con deleite ese delicioso bocado de cielo.

-Ne, Takashi, ¿Vas a ir por Haruhi en un rato? -Preguntó de la nada, entornando con travesura sus aún infantiles y enormes ojos. -Sería genial tratar de llevarse a Mitsuki y pasear juntos, ¿no lo crees?

-Uhm. -Sin embargo sonrió de lado, insinuando que ya lo había pensado. Lamió de sus dedos los últimos restos de nata y se levantó. -Me voy.

Al salir del hogar Haninozuka, sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Más que nada era el enorme sentimiento de saber que estaría todo el día con ella, haciendo cosas por hacer y esta vez sin tratar de que recapacite y hablase con el de lentes. Sólo ellos, juntos.

Al dirigirse a su Harley, oh sí, porque él seguía siendo tan salvaje como lo ha sido desde siempre, se preguntó cómo sería sentir los cálidos brazos rodeándolo en los acelerones. Sacudió la cabeza sacando los pensamientos que comenzaban a erizarle la piel. Cuando la fue a dejar al trabajo, fue con su chofer en una preciosa limusina, para no variar.

Con lentes oscuros en los ojos, el pelo revuelto por el viento, esperó frente al edificio de ella. Se sintió un poco intimidado de las miradas, sonrisas seductoras y coqueteos descarados de las mujeres que pasaban o salían de ahí, pero no le importó al momento de ver la sorpresa en los ojos femeninos de la mujer que esperaba.

-Esto… Mori, traigo falda. No creo apropiado ir en moto. -Él le sonrió, con su pesada mano sobre el ya flojo moño de cabello.

-Será divertido. Vamos.

-Ah, sí. -Concedió viendo al mayor sentarse en la poderosa moto. Miró de reojo a todas las mujeres que se detenían a verlo, tan poderoso y rebelde como se le veía. Le tendió un casco, lo que la obligó a soltar el moño si no quería terminar con jalones de pelo al sacarlo, cuidadosamente se sentó de lado, aferrándose de la chaqueta del que fuera su superior.

El rugido de la moto al encender fue salvaje, y el arranque algo violento. El primer impulso que tuvo fue apretarse completamente a la espalda, sintiendo instantáneamente su aroma. Sonrió con el estómago encogido por la velocidad, a los lados sólo lograba ver borrones, y el sonido frenético de claxon a su paso lograba llenarla de adrenalina. Finalmente dejó salir una risa encantada, a lo que su acompañante reaccionó haciendo rugir el motor.

Pronto comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad, el cielo se estaba poniendo más violáceo conforme pasaba el tiempo. En una manera algo extraña, era sumamente relajante. Eso si quitamos el hecho de que la seda de su ropa parecía haberse congelado, por lo que comenzaba a sentir la piel helada. Consecuentemente se mantuvo aferrada a la gran espalda sintiendo el calor masculino traspasar la ropa.

Llegaron a una especie de reserva natural, con senderos alumbrados únicamente por escasos faroles y la luna que comenzaba a coronar el cielo. Takashi le permitió bajar antes de estacionar la moto cercana a unos árboles de hojas pintadas por el otoño, cuando la vio tiritar de frío, se enterneció y le cedió su cazadora de cuero.

-Mori, es muy hermoso aquí. No sabía que había espacios así. -Dejó escapar con un suspiro.

-No lo hay.

-¿Eh? -Parpadeó confundida volteándolo a ver, pero sólo se encontró con su sonrisa. -Pero si está aquí.

-Es parte del jardín privado de mi familia. Casi no viene nadie nunca. -La tomó delicadamente del brazo, instándola a caminar junto a él.

-Vaya, pues es muy bonito. -Terminó por decir, dejándose ser guiada. Era algo confortante sentir la amistad de Mori cuando sentía que se estaba desvaneciendo. También le agradecía porque aunque no lo pareció, le ayudó mucho a pensar en lo que sucedió con Kyouya. Su punto de vista, que era algo más objetivo puesto que se veía desde fuera, tenía razón.

Ella se deshacía en pensamientos negativos sobre que no podría continuar con su vida tranquilamente si perdía la amistad de Kyouya, que no soportaba la idea, pero a la primera de problemas no pensó, ni por asomo, en perseguir ser honesta con él. Y según lo entendió de los demás, eso fue doloroso teniendo en cuenta que Kyouya, aunque ellos no sabían eso, le había dicho la verdad de lo que sucedió con Hitomi. Eso la dejaba como la espesa de la relación amical que mantenían.

Y es que si lo pensaba seriamente, Kyouya tenía fuertes motivos de estar indignado. Fuertes motivos para enfadarse, fuertes motivos para _**odiarla.**_

No se dio cuenta de que lloraba, aterrada de la idea, hasta que Mori le acarició la cabeza con tosca ternura deslizando después con las yemas de los dedos sus lágrimas.

-Yo, lo siento. -Logró soltar en una especie de graznido diluido en el aire. Dejó sin querer evitarlo que las demás siguieran su silencioso curso al suelo de granito.

-¿Sabes por qué te traje aquí, Haruhi? -Se detuvieron en el corazón de aquel lugar, el negro ya predominaba pero las suaves luces ocres mitigaban lo oscuro de la noche. Frente a frente, Haruhi le sostuvo la mirada quebrada por el llanto pero firme, llena de esa luz desinteresada y honesta que ha tenido siempre.

-No.

-Quería hablar contigo a solas.

-Pero eso pudimos…

-No. -Interrumpió sujetándola con gentileza de los hombros. Ya no lloraba más, pero mantenía ese brillo melancólico que dejan las lágrimas. Él suavizó más su mirada, que penetraba en los pozos marrones de ella con calma. -No necesitas a Kyouya para recuperar a Mitsuki, yo te puedo ayudar. Yo te quiero ayudar.

* * *

En algún punto de su caminata camino a la moto, Haruhi permitió que se tomaran de las manos.

Pensó, así de confundida como estaban, en la extraña pareja que formaban juntos en ese momento. Él con su camisa blanca impoluta, el pelo alborotado, pantalones negros y esa serenidad propia de las panteras, y ella con su ropa de oficina café y en los hombros la cazadora de él. Sonrió un poco de eso, pues las miradas recibidas rondaban de la curiosidad a la envidia.

Poco a poco, ya cuando estaban frente a su puerta, pensamientos feroces como tornados revolvieron sus ideas. De alguna manera ya reflexionando, le enfadó lo que dijo. Ella no estaba con Kyouya completamente por el interés, «_Pero ése era el trato_». También le fastidió el hecho de que la vieran tan vulnerable como para querer ir a socorrerla e imponer su ayuda, ¡que quedara claro que era una adulta consciente e inteligente! «**Pero**_ fácil de manipular_».

-¿Takashi? -Ambos se detuvieron, ella soltó la mano que encerraba la suya. «_Frío, se siente frío»_. Mori metió ambas manos en los bolsillos, sin sonreír ni nada, estoico en su esplendor. -Sé que no viene al caso, yo necesito agradecerte. Realmente no es necesario que hagas nada, sé que tengo los medios legales para pelear a Mitsuki.

-Lo sé, pero sé la calaña de tu ex-marido. Tú también lo sabes pero confías en que va a cambiar, ¿no es así?

Fue entonces que ella bufó indignada. -Por supuesto que no, no soy ingenua pero estoy segura que si hago un segundo intento, si trato de manejar la relación de modo a exponer lo inestable que es, podría quedarme con Mitsuki.

-Se daría cuenta. -De nuevo, la pesada mano de él reposó en ella, esta vez en el hombro. Entrecerró los ojos con irritación, como hacía cada vez que se enfurecía.

-Eres tan obtuso. Me creo lo suficientemente capaz de intentarlo nuevamente.

-No lo pongo en duda, lo eres.

-Pero siempre me acusan de ser débil, un buen ejemplo es esa vez cuando fuimos a la casa de Nekozawa. ¡Eso realmente es molesto! -Respiró pesadamente, ahora ambos hombros estaban firmemente sujetos. Su mirada ocre se clavó, entonces, como ardientes flechas de destellos del fuego. Cerró los ojos con terquedad y al abrirlos algo cambió, la sumisión suplantó la rebeldía de forma tan brusca que Takashi se sintió descolocado. -Lo siento, soy una malagradecida. Estaré sumamente feliz de que me ayudes.

La soltó entonces como si quemara. La miró con la incredulidad impregnada en su rostro, desfigurándole las facciones. El siguiente impulso fue estrecharla con fuerza contra su pecho, demasiado conmocionado como para saber que más hacer.

-¡Por dios, Haruhi! -Jadeó al fin. -¿Pero qué te ha hecho?

-¿Superior Mori? -La dejó libre cuando ella se removió incómoda entre sus brazos. Mantenía el gesto obediente, como si hubiese sido cambiada. Takashi se recargó contra la puerta, deseando el método para saber que pensaba la pequeña mujer frente a él. -A mí no me han hecho nada. -Sonrió levemente para darse crédito ella misma.

-¿Yamamoto te exigía obediencia? -Preguntó al cabo de unos segundos, sin mirarla ya pero sintiendo el peso de la femenina.

-No.

-¿Qué sucedió con nuestra Haruhi?

-Nada. -Desvió la mirada sintiéndose herida. En el rebuscado de sus memorias aquél fue su mecanismo de defensa, un recuerdo ácido de porqué se divorció de Minoru.

Justo después de embarazarse, él comenzó a celarla de manera compulsiva, cada hora, cada minuto sentía su mirada fría en la espalda. Luego poco a poco comenzaron las agresiones verbales que iban hasta la amenaza de golpes, pero nunca la golpeó. Cuando nació Mitsuki y se dieron cuenta de que tendría dificultades, fue reñida por todo lo alto. Fue por ese entonces que Ranka enfermó y se enteró de la mala relación entre ellos, porque ya sabía su padre debía ser más cuidadosa por lo que adoptó una mascarada de sumisión. Cada que Minoru reñía, gritaba, la maldecía con todo el odio que podía guardar, ella simplemente mirada el piso y le daba la razón, por lo que su infierno duró un año más. Desgraciadamente el anuncio de su divorcio no fue tomado a bien, todos creían que ella era la culpable pues Minoru daba todo a todo el mundo lástima por su estado de depresión.

Coincidió luego que su padre empeorara. Muéstrale el mundo como lo ves a Mitsuki, le dijo antes de morir. Ni siquiera por el amor que dijo tenerle, tuvo piedad de ella y aprovechó su derrumbe emocional para quitarle a la última razón de su existencia.

Lamió sus labios que se sentían resecos antes de sentarse en el escalón de la entrada de su casa. Hasta ahora creyó haber abolido ese odioso modo de estar cuando se sentía atacada, pues como abogada la haría una inútil y ya había dominado su fibra de mujer maltratada. Pero eso hasta ahora. ¿Por qué con Mori tuvo ese estúpido arranque? Seguro parecería una desequilibrada emocional.

-Nada. -Repitió en un suspiro antes de cubrirse el rostro con las manos. Ahí, acuclillada en el piso, el pelo cayéndole sobre los hombros y el rostro cubierto, se veía tan vulnerable y frágil.

Sintió su calor cuando se sentó cerca.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-No, ahora no. -Su voz es un hilo apenas audible que termina por conmoverlo profundamente. La sujeta de la barbilla y la obliga a despejar el rostro hacia él, chocando ambas miradas que ya perdieron el fuego de antes y dejó sólo una chispa tenue.

-Si no quieres mi ayuda, sólo déjame apoyarte. No estás sola, y no hablo sólo de mí. Nos tienes a todos. -Le dice con la voz ronca.

-¿Y Kyouya? No lo quiero perder ahora, no así. -El sentimiento de ahogo regresa y la deja casi sin aliento, pero no logra dilucidar por qué. Desvió la mirada hacía las puntas metálicas de la cazadora con algo de vergüenza por el temor de que Morinozuka la malinterpretara.

Frunció el ceño un poco mirándola. -No creo que Kyouya sea tan cerrado como para no recuperar su amistad contigo. -Frotó la espalda de Haruhi, borrando el ceño y observando la confusión en su mirada.

-Gracias. -Termina por decir abrazándolo con fuerza.

Fue que ocurrió algo extraño: él la obligó a soltar con gentileza, sujetando después su cintura, para juntar sus labios en un beso inesperado. Haruhi sintió un nudo en el estómago y calor donde sentía las grandes manos de Mori, pero no hizo nada por soltarse ni empujarlo. Haruhi comprendió entonces que no estaba sintiendo nada, lo que la llevó al golpe más grande de su vida, ¡estaba enamorada de Kyouya! Eso explicaba su miedo a perderlo y al dolor de sentirlo lejos.

Cuando Takashi dejó de besarla, ella sonrió ampliamente completamente feliz de haber descubierto sus sentimientos (sin darle importancia a que él la besó).

-¡¿Haruhi?

Cuando ambos voltearon, la sonrisa se le borró de la cara junto con el color. Con los ojos brillando de furia, Kyouya Ootori los miraba.

* * *

_**N.d.A: ¡Waaa! Capítulo 7 arriba. ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? No lo sé, ¿se descubrirá pronto como y que tiene Mitsuki Yamamoto? Sorpresa, sorpresa xD**_

_**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¡Cualquier comentario es bien recibido! :D Recuerden que la mejor paga para un escritor, es saber la opinión de sus lectores, ¿ne? .**_

_**Debo anunciar que nos acercamos a la ronda final, quizás tres capítulos más para el fin (TT_TT), pero también en otro Kyo/Haru menos dramático para la salud mental de todos (me incluyo -.-') y, si hay fans de Inuyasha por ahí, un one-shot en proceso Sesshome además de la actualización de Bajo la luz de tu luna en aproximadamente dos semanas más.**_

_**¡Ahora si me despido! Mañana ya diré adiós semana santa y ¡hola dos meses más de prepa antes de vacaciones! :D Por cierto, ¿Les interesaría un one-shot Tama/Haru para el diez de mayo? Lo dejo a votación, para ponerme las pilas :D**_

_**¡Besos!**_

_**Angel.**_

_**P.D: ¡No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda! xD**_


End file.
